Unknown: The Out Come
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Unknown: The Out Come Authors: / madhasahatter and Vona027 Sequel to Uknown from /u/3071430/kitsune2012 Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unknown: The Out Come**

 **Authors: / madhasahatter and Vona027**

 **Sequel to Uknown from u/3071430/kitsune2012**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe,**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

~9 years later

"Aerith! Time to get up!" Jess's voice rang through the house, in a room a girl groaned and leaned on her elbow looking at the clock, she sighed '6am' she managed to get out of the bed and stretched. She walked over to her own bathroom, turned the light on and right away started the shower, she took off her night shirt and stepped in the shower. The water was warm which woke her up right away, putting her Orchid Oil Shampoo in her hand she put the bottle back down and started to wash her hair.

Down stairs, she was finishing up making breakfast. She made a plate for Byakuya who sat at the table drinking his coffee and reading some reports from the soul society. Jess stepped over putting his plate down for him and kissed his temple "here you go hun" he hummed slightly making her just chuckle and went back over to the food to make Aerith a plate.

Back upstairs, Aerith was now out of the shower with a towel around her as she blow dried her long burgundy hair. After blow drying her hair she styled it in a braid like her mother. Aerith looked at herself in mirror she sighed 'I look to much like mom… with this braid…. My hair is too long…' she closed her eyes undoing her braid. Her eyes snapped open as her green eyes glowed and smirked "Time for a change"

Jess sighs sitting down "she better get down here and eat she has 20 minutes before she has to head to school" Byakuya taking a bite of his bacon and flipping his report paper to the next page juts hummed at her "she's always on time, never late something she got from both of us" Jess flushed and smiled "Yeah I know" they heard footsteps come down the stairs and walk around the corner, Jess's eyes widen as she sees her daughter walk over with her school uniform on the same uniform she once wore when she attended Karakura High School. Aerith was now 13 turning 14 in July and was starting her seventh year in junior high what made jess get shocked to see her daughter because her hair was now short and not long. Aerith walked over and sat down "Sorry it took me awhile to get ready" she said starting to dig in her breakfast. Byakuya eyes shifted to her and he blinked at her "You cut your hair…?" Aerith nodded taking a bite of her toast. Jess smiled softly getting out of her shocked mode "I like it" Aerith smiled "Thank you mama, the long hair was just too in the way" she frowned at she felt her father's eyes more on her it made her look at him "Papa… do you like it…?" his eyes went back to his papers and food "Looks nice" Aerith and Jess both sighed.

Finishing up her food, Aerith went to the front door and put on her school shoes on, she looked in her bag and smiled to see she did pack two bento boxes for her and Jaiden, she put her school bag over her shoulder. She walked to the door "I'm leaving! See you all later I'm off to school!" opening the door she heard her mother shout back "Have a good day!" Aerith smiled and closed the door walking away from the house. She hummed softly to the sidewalk just in time to see Jaiden walking towards her. she smiled at him "Jay!" she smiled waved at him.

Jaiden had his nose in a book and ended up turning the corner to the school. Aerith frowned a bit as she ran to catch up to him. Jaiden now was now 14. He was tall for his age. His black hair was down to his neck and a bit came down over his face. His emerald eyes were going side to side as he read. He was holding his book in one hand and his other hand was in his pocket. He kept his head down as he read. He was in his own world as he read.

Aerith finally caught up to him. "Hey!" She reached up and poked his cheek. "Don't ignore me." Jaiden stopped walking and looked down at her. Aerith was pouting at him from being ignored. Jaiden moved her hand away from his face. "Morning." He says before he goes back to walking. Aerith sighs and follows behind him.

Back at Jess's house, Jess finished the dishes and looked to see Byakuya was still there, Jess smiled 'it's good to have him here, he would be gone by now…' "Jess" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him with a smile "Yes hun?" Byakuya put his paper down "grandfather will be coming over for a visit." Jess looked shocked slightly "Oh what for?" Byakuya put his face back into his work "He just wishes to see his great niece" Jess smiled softly "I see so when will he be coming over?" "Saturday." He said getting up closing his folders and right away Jess felt that lust look from him, she turned her head back to the sink draining the water and rinsing her hands off but jumped as she felt him right behind her this made her jump. She felt him leaned up against her back. Her heart raised "Byakuya… What are you.." she didn't get to finish as he yanked her head back and pushed his lips against her, it was passionate, lustful and sort of forceful it made her moan into the kiss.

Walking down the block Aerith walked silently next to him suddenly footsteps rushed behind them "Jaiden!" he was suddenly put in a head lock, Aerith's eyes widen blinked "good morning Cody"

Jaiden sighed. He grabbed Cody's arm and flipped him over on the ground. Cody gasped out. "Hey you jerk!" Jaiden brushed his hair back. Cody got up. He looked just like Grimmjow. He had light blue hair and teal eyes. Even though he was three years younger than both Jaiden and Aerith he was able to skip grades. He was slightly shorter the Jaiden. Cody jumped up and brushed himself off. "Darn I almost had you." "So you think…" Jaiden says opening his book back up. He started walking but Cody blocked him. "Come on! Let's fight! I haven't had a good one with you in years." Jaiden gave him a blank stare. "I don't have time to play with you."

Cody pouted. "Aw come on! I've been practicing! I know I can kick your ass." "Such a vulgar mouth. I should have brought some soap to clean it out." He walked by Cody. Cody sighed. "Man…your no fun!" Aerith sighed and followed Jaiden "I don't even get a 'hello Aerith good morning to your too'"

Cody was like Grimmjow in every single way. He may not look or act like it but he was very smart considering he skipped grades. It didn't stop him from getting into trouble like starting fights. Jaiden was his main target. He was the one person he wanted to fight but couldn't overcome it. Cody groans out. "Mannn it's not fair! I practice more then you and I still can't beat you!" "And you never will." Jaiden says flipping his page. "Then I'll keep training until I can beat you! Accept me as your rival!" Jaiden ignored him as he walked. Walking along more they were reaching the school. Aerith couldn't help but to chuckled "Cody if you want I can go up against you"

Cody let out a dry laughed. "No thanks." "What you scared to fight a girl" Aerith giggled. "I'm only interested in fighting Jaiden. I got no interested in fighting you." Cody says rolling his eyes.

A group of girls of girls stood there in the uniforms for school, their eyes scanned and noticed Jaiden their eyes sparkled making Aerith sighed 'great the crazy prince Jaiden Fan club….' "its him!" they screamed excited.

Jaiden ignored them and walked by them. The girls didn't care. Just being there to see him made their day. His silence gave of a mystery charm that they couldn't help to fall for. In fact, him ignore them just made them scream louder for him. Aerith followed behind and felt their eyes shift on her "Why is she always with him?!" "She doesn't deserve to be around our lovely prince!" Aerith sighed mentally walked in the building behind Jaiden and Cody. Cody who was frowning at these girls flustering all over him.

"Ah Dammit…I hate it when they crowd around. It's annoying as all hell!" He says placing his hand in his pocket. Jaiden stopped and closed his book. Aerith and Cody looked at him in confusion. "Ho? Is the 'great prince' finally going to address those idiots outside?' Cody says smirking. Aerith blinked at Jaiden and frowned mentally 'Jaiden…'

"…I'm done with this book. I need to let mother know I need another one…' He started walking off. Cody groans out. "Would you forget your stupid books and fight me!" He charged at Jaiden who was just reaching his locker. "Fight me!" Cody yelled. Jaiden opened the locker just in time. Cody ran face first into the locker. Aerith shook her head "Cody stop it already, you're gonna get into trouble"

Jaiden collected his things and closed the locker. "I think I have another book in my book bag. Mother always gives me on." Jaiden mumbles to himself as he walked off leaving a twitching Cody on the floor.

Going to her shoe locker, she opened it took out her other shoes and slipped out her other ones putting them in her locker and slipping on her the ones she took out. Closing her locker, she walked around the lockers and see's Jaiden and Cody heading to class already. Cody was rubbing his face and mumbling about payback. Aerith followed behind them "Cody what class are you in this year?"

"Don't know. They move me around sometimes because I piss off the other students." Cody says. Aerith chuckled. "Me and Jaiden were in that class last year. We are in the same class again also, 7-A"

Jaiden turned to the stairs were the seventh classrooms where Aerith waved at Cody "See you at lunch Cody" she turned to the stairs and followed Jaiden up the stairs. Cody huffed and walked off to his class.

Reaching the classroom, Aerith walked in behind Jaiden who went to the back-corner desk by the end window and sat down. Aerith smiles softly "Aerith!" a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes skipped over to her, Aerith smiled and looked at her "Sarah good morning" Sarah smiled widely "good morning you too!" a gasp made them look to see a girl with blonde hair and a blue eyes "Aerith… you cut your hair… its short" Aerith smiled and ran her fingers through her short hair "yeah… do you like it?" the girl smiled "You look super cute!" Aerith blushed "Thank you Ciccy" Sarah grinned and put her arm over Aerith's shoulder "yeah looks good on you Aerith!" Aerith flushed "Stop it already…." She was getting embarrassed "Their right, it looks good on you" they turned their head to see a boy with deep brown hair and yellow eyes. Aerith smiled softly "Thank you Aaron" he chuckled "you are quite welcome Aerith" her friends were grinning. The bell rang and Aerith removed her friends arm from her shoulder and walked over to the desk in front of Jaiden who was looking out the window, she smiled softly again and sat down in front of him.

They waited a few minutes waiting on their teacher. "Man…is the teacher late again?" A student says sighing. The door to the class room open and a cute girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, walked in. The students smiled at her. "Morning Rei!" Some girls said smiling. Rei smiled at them. "Good morning everyone." The boys blushed at she sweet tone. "Ah Rei your so cute!" One of them says. Rei smiles at them. "I'm sorry for being late I was with Mrs. Sano. She's on her way her now. She had something to take care of." The students groaned. "How much you wanna bet she was taking a smoke and just forgot that she had a job?" A student says making everyone chuckle.

Rei looked around and spotted Jaiden looking out the window. She walked over to her desk, which was right beside her. Everyone watched her closely. It was no big secret that Rei had a huge crush on Jaiden. Deep down everyone was silently shipping them. They made a cute couple. Sarah and Ciccy were frowning as they see Aerith's face dropped and looked away out the window biting her lip slightly.

Rei placed her bag down and opened it. "Jaiden." Jaiden looked over to her. She pulled out a thick book. "I brought you a book today. I'm sure you finished the one you brought to school." Jaiden looked at it. "It's called the 'Lost Pride' I really recommend it since you read 'Lost Envy' It's one of the next volumes." She handled him the book. Jaiden took it. "Thank you." He says softly. Rei blushed and smiled sweetly at him. The boys were unsure were to be jealous or supportive. Jaiden was always a loner. He never said anything in class unless it was to the teacher. He always had his nose in a book and usually that would classify him as a weirdo but he incredibly handsome and those emerald green eyes of his stuck through the heart of all the girls at school. Even more so he had this strange vibe that just drew people to him even if he gave them the cold shoulder. People just wanted to be around him.

Jaiden opened the book. Rei went back in her bag and took out a small lunch. Some of her friends gasp and whispered. "She finally did it! She's going to give him a lunch!" They squealed a bit and cheered her on. "You can do it Rei." They whispered to her. Rei blushed. "S-Stop that…" She whispered back.

Rei walked over to Jaiden's desk with the lunch. "Um…Jaiden?" Jaiden looked up at her. "I…I was wondering…" She held the lunch out to him. "Can you please try some of this lunch? I just started cooking and I've been getting very good at it and I would like for you to be the first one to try it please." All the student's eyes were on them." Aerith closed her eyes 'even my lunch breaks with him are gonna be taken over…'

Jaiden looked at the lunch and grabbed it. Rei smiled as she watched him open it up. It was cute lunch. On one side the rice balls had a pink color heart in the middle. On the other side was sausage cut like octopus, a few veggies with star shape carrots, and sweets. Jaiden looked at the lunch and picked up a rice ball. They watched as he bit into it. He chewed for a few seconds then he stopped chewing and swallowed. He said nothing as he looked down at the rice ball. Rei frowned. "Jaiden?" Ciccy and Sarah were watching them and slightly glancing at Aerith's hidden blank features they knew this was painful to her, they knew Aerith liked him.

Jaiden then took another bit and another until it was gone. He licked his thumb making some of the girl blush at him. "…It was really good." Jaiden says as he closes the box. "Thank you." Rei smiled brightly. Unable to control herself she hugged Jaiden. Her friends quickly took a picture of that moment. "Oh thank you Jaiden! I'm happy you like it!" Jaiden said nothing as he glanced out the window. Rei moved away. "D-Do you mind if I bring you a lunch every other day. I know Aerith makes one for you every day and you don't eat a lot so maybe I can just make you rice balls?" Jaiden opened the book. "Do whatever you like." Rei smiled. "Thank you!" Aerith couldn't take it anymore, she put her head down on her table. Ciccy and Sarah frowned "I wonder if she is okay…?" she whispered to Sarah, Sarah sighed with a worried look on her face "Ciccy you know her, we both do… she isn't okay" she whispered back.

The door opened and their teacher Mrs. Sano walked in. She was a brown skirt suit. Her black her was in a high ponytail and black frame glasses. She had a pack of folders under her arm. She placed her pack of cigarettes in her purse. "Everyone take their seats. Sorry I'm late." She says. She walked to her desk and placed the folder down. She took out the roll sheet and called everyone's name. When she was done she looked at Jaiden.

"Mr. Kurosaki." Jaiden looked at her. "Ms. Yumi." Rei looked at her. Sano held up a folder. "You two were chosen out of this class to participate in the reading challenge this month. In this folder is your set book requirements and the site you go on to take the test. For extra points you can read more the required amount. Please come to the desk."

Jaiden and Rei got up and walked to her desk. "I wish you two much luck but, I don't think you'd need it. I've never seen children such as you two red so many books before. Remember it's no pressure if you don't make the requirements. Enjoy your reading and make sure you turn in the folders on the date it tells you to. Class let's give a round of applause with encouragement for our two star readers." The class gave a round of applause to them. Sarah and Ciccy clapped also but Aerith didn't. Once Jaiden and Rei sat back down Sano started her class with a pop quiz.

Around lunch, the students were already leaving or sticking around for lunch. Sarah and Ciccy walk over Aerith as she was just sitting there looking at the two lunch boxes she made. They frowned at her "Aerith, you wanna have lunch with us?" Aerith nodded softly and sat up from her desk picking up one that was wrapped in a lavender napkin and a smaller one that was wrapped in a cute cat napkin she walked away, they frowned at her Sarah sighed and followed her, Ciccy noticed the other lunch box and it was wrapped in a green napkin that matched Jaiden's eye color and with Jaiden's name on it. Rei was walking over to Jaiden at that time, Ciccy picked up the lunch box and looked to Jaiden who was had his nose in his book, Ciccy sighed and placed it down on his desk and walked away. Aaron was watching with a smirk slightly and slipped away from his friends leaving the room.

Rei smiled at Jaiden. "Jaiden?" Jaiden glanced up at her. "I know you already have a lunch from Aerith so I'll give this one to my friends. I don't want you to over eat or anything." Jaiden closed his book. "The rice balls. I'd like to have them." He says softly. Rei smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay!" She opened her lunch and wrapped the rice balls in a green napkin. "Here you go." Thank you. "See you after lunch then." She waved at him and left to sit with her friend. Jaiden re opened his book. Opened the bento box Aerith made and started eating. He usually ate in the classroom or anywhere quiet. Where ever it was a good place for him to read.

That was until the door slammed opened. "Hey Jaiden!" It was Cody. He was holding a lunch box. He walked over to Jaiden at pulled a chair over to his desk. "Where's Aerith?" "I don't know." Jaiden says eating a rice ball. Cody looked at the rice balls. "That doesn't smell like Aerith cooking." "It's not her cooking." "You accepted lunch from someone else!? No way!" He grabbed a rice ball and bit into it. He hummed slightly. "Wow! I do gotta admit it's pretty good." Jaiden flipped a page. "First timer." He says. Cody's eyes widen. "It's a first timer dish! No way! I didn't think you'd eat anyone's but Aerith cooking haha." "I prefer my mother's cooking." Jaiden says. Cody smiled. "Yeah, she does make some really good food. Hey can I come over after training at the dojo?" Jaiden looked at him. "Why?" Cody frowned. "Because I want to!" Jaiden closed his book hard making Cody jump. "They only time you ask me such a question is when you wish to see my younger sister." Cody chuckled nervously. "Your so protective over her jeez. I just want to see how she's doing…" Cody says blushing a bit. Jaiden narrowed his eyes at Cody, making him gulp. Jaiden then opened his book back up and started to read. "Do whatever you like." Cody sighed out. "Okay! Thank haha!"

Outside, up on the roof. There was a blanket down has Aerith, Sarah, Ciccy and Yumie another friend who was in a different class. They were sitting there eating their lunches. Aerith was being quite, Yumie had learned what happen through the girls in her classroom, the word has gotten around already about Rei and Jaiden. She sighed "Aerith just tell him how you fucken feel alright before that girl sweeps him away" Aerith frowned "I don't know… what if he doesn't like me like that?" Sarah and Ciccy shook their heads "you don't know that" Aerith groaned "I have to poke him to get his attention! All she has to do is say his name and he looks right up at her!" "not to mention the whole school ships them to the bone" Yumie says, Sarah frowned "Yumie!" Yumie sighed "I'm just saying, if she don't speak up her mind and tell him her feelings then Rei will snatch him up all to herself" the girls looked down, Aerith sighed and munched on her lunch, then Ciccy gasped making them jump and look at her "I know! Kiss him!" Aerith's eyes widen and her face turned red "W-What?!" Sarah started to laugh "She can't even confess let alone kiss him!" Yumie shook her head "She's too chicken" Aerith Pouted "I'm not!" "then do it! They shouted at her, Aerith pouted and looked away standing up with her lunch box "come on we have 10 minutes left until the warning bell rings" the girls sighed and sat up also and followed Aerith.

Jaiden and Cody were just finishing up. "Oh, the cute girl uh…Rei made them huh. Lucky you." Jaiden shrugs. Cody chuckled. "Anyways Aunt Tatsuki wants us to get to the dojo as soon as class is over don't be late." Cody says. Jaiden nodded.

Aerith walking into the classroom, she saw Cody getting up from a chair. She walked over "Afternoon Cody…" Ciccy and Sarah were behind her they smiled "Yo Cody!" "Yo." Cody says.

Aerith flushed slightly, Aaron walked over with a smile "Hey Aerith" Aerith blinked "Hello Aaron" he smiled at her "So what you doing after school?" Ciccy, Sarah and Cody watched as Aerith did a thinking look "I have work… helping my mom at the restaurant" Aaron chuckled "So you mind if I walk with you? I might decide to eat there after school" Aerith flushed slightly "Uhm…. Sure… I don't mind" Ciccy nudged Sarah "see if Aerith don't confess to a certain someone then both are gonna get stolen away" Sarah nodded, Cody heard them looked at them. He rolled his eyes before he looked back at Jaiden. "Don't forget Jay." Jaiden flipped a page. Cody frowns but then sighs. "I hate it when he does that…" He says walking out to go back to his class.

Aerith noticed her other lunch box was gone, she frowned "Who took the other" she turned to Jaiden's table and see's the lunch box on his table wrapped up she smiled sweetly at this. Aaron frowned mentally and looked 'so he did eat her lunch…' "Jay?"

Jaiden flipped a page reading. Aerith pouted and reached forward poking his forehead, that got him to look up at her "You ate my lunch?"

"Obviously." He says. Aerith giggled softly "Thank you for eating…. I didn't think you would… since Rei made you one…" there was a hint of sad tone in her voice. Sarah and Ciccy sighed "were gonna go sit down" they walked away.

Jaiden went back to reading. Aaron bite his lip "So Aerith meet me at the lockers after school alright?" Aerith looked at him and nodded to with a smile. Aaron smiled and walked away. Aerith grabbed the lunch box "so what would you like tomorrow for lunch?" she asked him with a giggle. "Make whatever you want." Jaiden says softly, getting lost in his reading again.

After school, the students were leaving the classrooms heading home, Aaron was at the lockers waiting. Aerith was still upstairs, she was putting her bag over her shoulder as it was only her and Jaiden. He was packing his bag, Aerith frowned mental 'maybe I should just tell him…' Aerith stepped to him "so… see you tomorrow okay?"

Jaiden said nothing as he grabbed his things. Aerith smiled and stepped to him more leaning up on her tippy shoes and kissed his cheek. Jaiden looked at her. She quickly skipped the doors and waved to him "See ya later Jay!" she skipped away. Jaiden looked back down at the book he finished reading. It was the one Rei had given her. "It would be rude not to return it to her." He says walking off.

Aerith's face was red, reaching the lockers she saw Aaron there with a smile "there you are" Aerith nodded "Sorry about that give me a moment…" she opened her locker and switched her shoes. Done Aerith smiled "Alright come on" she walked passed him, he smiled at her more and followed her.

Walking together, Aerith and Aaron walked in silence. He glanced at her and flushed slightly "Aerith?" she hummed to him "Mhmmm?" "So… do you like Jaiden?" Aerith stopped walking and her face turned red, she sharply turned her head "W-What…? Hahaha don't be stupid of course N.." Aaron sighed making her stop talking "Aerith, you can't fool anyone" she frowned and looked down "it's that obvious?" Aaron nodded "Yeah" Aerith sighed and started to walk making Aaron follow her "So does he know?" Aaron asked her, Aerith shook her head "No…" "are you gonna tell him about your feelings?" Aaron asked her, Aerith frowned and turned the corner making him follow her "I don't know… I guess I'm too afraid" walking past two doors they came too the restaurant. Aaron opened the door for her making her smile and she stepped in. stepping in, brings a boost of Middle Eastern warmth to the ground floor of a brutalist 1960s building. The concept of restaurateur Yves Niedermayr, furniture dealer Adil Pajaziti and designer James Dyer-Smith, who wanted to bring a bit of their travels to their hometown, Grand Café Lochergut features a relaxed, informal menu of small bites or sharing plates - from lamb kebabs served with halouomi and pistachios to sabich (pita stuffed with eggplant) - all served on vibrant middle eastern-inspired crockery and tableware.

In contrast, the interiors are sleek and understated; four Art Deco chandeliers hang above a brass-topped bar, which takes center stage, while elsewhere, stained oak tables with brass-milled edges are paired with grey suede armchairs or black leather banquettes. In true grand café style, the restaurant is open from 7:30am until midnight Monday through Saturday and on Sunday it is open at 7:30 until noon.

Jess was behind the counter making a drink she sensed her daughter come on in "Aerith hurry up and get dressed in the back women's locker room." Aerith smiled and nodded "okay mother" she looked at Aaron "I'll be with you in a moment okay?" Aaron smiled "alright" he walked away to find a table, the place half full.

In the dojo behind the school Jaiden and Cody were gearing up for their daily self-defense lessons. Usually Ichigo came in and teaches but he was busy with his new job as a fitness manager at the new gym. He was popular with the ladies and even some feminine men. He was asked to run the gym be he declined the job many times. Cody was stretching. "I'm going to beat your ass today Jaiden!" Jaiden was stretching as well. "So you say…" Cody smirked. "It's going to be different this time! I'll win for sure this time! You jerk!" A smack came across Cody's head. "Ow!" He turned around and gulp as he saw Tatsuki standing behind him. Her hair was now long down to her back. "Watch your mouth Cody. Don't make me have to tell your mother about your language." Cody pouted. "Yes ma'am…" Tatsuki crossed her arms and walked to the front of the room. Cody sighed and looked at Jaiden. "I'll still beat your ass today." He whispered. Jaiden ignored him and went to take his spot.

Just then the doors open. "Big Brother!" Jaiden looked at the door and Cody's face turned red at that voice. He looks to see Iris running in. "Big brother I'm here!" She says running up to him. "I-Iris!? What are you doing here!?" Cody asked. Iris looked at him and smiled. Her orange hair was flowing down almost to her back. She was wearing a white karategi. "Today I'm gonna start my self defense lessons! Mama and Papa said I could!" Cody gulp as his face grew redder. Jaiden patted Iris on her head. "Do a good job and keep up as much as you can." Iris nodded. "Okay big brother! Iris will do her best!" She then looked at Cody and walked up to him. She grabbed his hands. "Let's do our best Cody!" Cody's face was as red as a tomato. "U-Uh y-yeah…" He looked down at their hands holding and his heart did a whole bunch of flips. Next then he knew he was falling back. "Ah! Cody!?" Iris called out.

Cody was laid out on the floor in daze. Iris and Jaiden looked down at him. "Big Brother? Did I break Cody again?" Jaiden shakes his head. "He was already a lost cause Iris. Come. Class is about to start." He started walking off. Iris nodded and ran off behind him.

Aerith walked out in her waitress outfit, Her waitress uniform consists of a white shirt that she has rolled up to her elbows, a black vest, a red tie, and she wears a black skirt that goes down to her lower thighs. Over that skirt she wears a brown skirt that reaches her upper thighs. She also wore black heels. Walking behind the counter she to grab her booklet, Jess smiled at her daughter "how was school?" Aerith smiled softly "Good I guess…" Jess frowned to since a sadness with in her voice, Aerith hummed "well I better get to work!" she walked away. Jess sighed and went to the kitchen to make a dish for a table. Aerith walked to Aaron's table to see a girl sitting next to him flirting "Come on Aaron I know you want too" aaron was about to answer when Aerith appeared at the table with a smile "Thank you for waiting what can I get you?" Aaron flushed seeing her in that outfit, the girl pouted and glared at Aerith, Aaron smiled "fired rice cury buns please with some lemon juice" Aerith nodded and wrote it down and looked at the girl "anything for you?" the girl huffed "I was already served you may leave know" Aerith nodded and walked away. Aaron frowned looked at the girl "get the hell away from me" the girl frowned "but why?" "you talked to Aerith in the wrong tone, beat it" the girl frowned more and got up "Whatever be that way you will be crawling back to me again" she walked away.

Tatsuki was watching everyone closely as they did a basic stance. Balancing their weigh on their front foot shifted forward and the back foot shifted back, preparing them for a wide range kick. Her eyes landed on Iris who couldn't balance herself. She smiled at her. When she was a baby she looked like a mini Ichigo now that she was growing up she could see Jenna written all over her. Iris was frowning as she fell down when they switched stance. "This is to hard…" She says tearing up. Jaiden saw this and reached his hand down to help her up. "On your feet Iris." Iris frowned. "It's to hard…" Jaiden wipes her tears away. "It's your first time. It's going to be hard. That's why you practice." Cody slid over. "Um Iris…" Iris looked at him. "P-Please your weight on both your feet and you should be okay." "My…balance?" Iris says in confusion. Cody did the first stance. "If you go like this then you feel like your falling right?" Iris nodded. "If you push back a bit on your back foot it's helping you keep balance on your front foot. Try it." Iris nodded as she placed a foot in front of her and one behind her. She held up her hands. She wobbled a bit but leans back a bit balancing herself a bit. Cody smiled. "Your doing it." Iris brown eyes sparkled and looked at Jaiden. "Look big brother! I'm doing it!" Jaiden nodded and patted her head. "Good job." Iris smiled at the praise from Jaiden. She looked to Cody. "Thank you Cody! Can you help me more please?"

Cody rubbed the back of his head. "Me? Um well…I guess…" Iris nodded. "I'm gonna do my best! Let's do our best!" She says. Tatsuki smiled at them. "Alright you three back in your spots. Iris you can stand next to Cody he can teach you the basics okay?" Iris nodded. "Okay auntie!" Cody's head was steaming. Being so close to Iris was making his heart beat fast.

Later in the night, the restaurant was that much packed as it was earlier. Aaron still there, couple of his friends had showed up and sat with him. Aerith was behind the counter making some drinks as Jess was in the back making the food. The front door opened and Byakuya walked in with normal clothes on. He stepped to his table and sat down, Aerith walking passed him with a smile and tray in her hand with drinks. She walked to Aaron's table with a smile on her face "Here you go boys" they smile at her, Aaron chuckled "Thank you Aerith" Aerith nodded and walked over to her father, the boys were watching her "Have you tired to get her?" a boy asked him, Aaron sighed "it's gonna be difficult then I thought but I will get her no matter what"

Aerith smiled at her father "good Evening papa" Byakuya nodded to her "Evening Hun" Aerith smiled "What can I get you papa?" Byakuya opening her work folder "your mothers Soma Yukihara and Tadokoro Megumi's dish, char okakiage and a glass of melon soda" Aerith nodded and wrote it down "Alright papa I'll be right back with your drink" she walked away. Aaron blinked from across the room "dude is that her father?" one of his friends asked, Aaron nodded softly "Looks young don't you think?" "even her mother looks young, fricken if you asked me I wouldn't mind" right away Aaron put his hand over his friend's mouth feeling eyes on them, Byakuya was slightly had a glance glare at them "shut the hell up you guys…" they frowned and looked down.

When practice was over Iris and Cody were heading out. "Big Brother?" Iris says turning around. Jaiden was walking up behind them. "Cody take her home." Cody's face couldn't get any redder then it already was. He had been on edge since Iris was close to him. "You're not going to walk with us?" Iris says sadly. Jaiden pat her head. "I have to return a book to someone. I'll catch up in a bit." Iris smiled and nodded. "Okay. Be careful!" She started walking off with Cody behind her. Jaiden looked down at the books and went to the cooking club inside the school. Rei usually spends some time in there before going to the library.

Reaching the cooking room, he opened the door at the same time as Rei. Rei blushed and fell back on the floor. "J-Jaiden!" Jaiden looked down at her and spotted her light green flower panties. He looked at her. "You shouldn't present yourself like that. Someone may take advantage over you. Rei looked down and her spread legs and blushed even more. She quickly closed them. "I'M SO SORRY!" She yells out. Jaiden holds out the book making her blink at it. "I only came here to return your book. I finished it." Rei smiled and took it. "Thank you. Did you enjoy it?" "Yes, It was very good and it answered many questions." Rei got up. "Do you…want to go to the library? I can show you were the volumes are." Jaiden looked at the clock on the wall. "That won't be necessary. Mother should still be there for a while. I'm sure she will know where it is." Rei smiled brighter. "Ms. Jenna is really sweet. She's the one who put me on this volume to be honest. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Jaiden turns around. "Do whatever you like." Rei giggles and follows behind him.

Aerith finishing her shift, came back out wearing her school uniform. "Alright mama, I'm heading out" Byakuya was staying slightly helping out jess behind the counter. Aerith was given off earlier do to school nights. The place was not that crowded anymore, Aaron had gone home an hour ago. Jess smiled "Alright, here is your dinner for the night" Aerith smiled and took the bag of her mother's fresh cooked flaked shrimp and white rice "thank you, bye mama and papa" Jess waved "Bye bye" Aerith waved and left.

Cody and Iris were walking down the street to the park. "Are you sure you wanna go to the park right now?" Cody asked with his hands in his pocket. "Yeah! I wanted to show Jay something but I'm sure he's going to the library where mama is. Cody looked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot she the new librarian." Iris giggled. "Daddy isn't home either so I don't want to be by myself." Cody looked at her and rubbed his cheek. "So…what did you want to show Jay. I bet it really is cool if you found it." Iris eyes sparkled. "You wanna see?" Cody glanced away from her. "Y-Yeah…" Iris grabbed his hand. "This way! Come on!" Cody had to gather his thoughts. Its be twice since they held hands today. This was getting to be too much for him.

Jaiden and Rei were walking out the school area when Jaiden stopped. He senses something nearby. "Jaiden? Are you okay?" Jaiden didn't answer her as he kept looking in the direction of the park.

Cody and Iris arrived at the park. Iris led him to the gazebo. "Over here! Look." They stopped to see a soul hiding. Cody raised his eyebrow. "Why is a soul here?" The child soul looked at them. She was scared. "You gotta run." She whispers. "It's going to find us. Please run." Cody frowned as he heard a twig snap. "She's been saying that for a while now but nothing ever comes. What do you think she means?" Cody grabbed Iris hand. "Iris we have to go now." Iris frowns. "Why? We can't leave her." "We have to go Iris before…" "Ohhh Yummy souls!" Cody and Iris turned around to see a hollow. It was drooling with its tongue hanging out. Cody stood in front of Iris. "C-Cody…is that a…" Cody frowned. "Yeah…it must have been looking for that soul." The hollow chuckled and took a step forward to him. "In addition to a soul I get to eat two children with such strong spiritual pressure. How lucky for me…" The soul shivered and quickly ran off leaving Iris and Cody. "I can always catch that soul later so for now you two will be my dinner!" It charged at them. Cody pulled Iris out the way, dodging the attack of the hollow. "Run!" Cody says pushing Iris to the tree. He turned around to see the hollow charging at him. "Cody!" Iris cried out. "Don't worry about me. Just run!" Cody yelled. His blue eyes glowed slightly as he poured at a bit of his spiritual pressure. The hollow reached out for him. Cody move to the side and hit the hollow with a slick uppercut, cracking its mask just a bit. Iris eyes widen slightly. The hollow fell to the side. Cody turned and ran to Iris, he grabbed her hand. "Come on! I can't hold it off forever." He says. Iris was a bit stun. 'So strong…'

They ran towards the tree, but was stopped short when another hollow appeared in front of them. "Mmm…I felt something great over here and what do I find. Something so interesting." Iris clung to Cody. "Cody…" Cody frowned and shield her. "It's okay Iris…I'll protect you…" Cody says. The other hollow that Cody punched recovered and came from behind them. "That was a cute punch boy…" Cody snitched his teeth. "I should have broken your mask off…" "Arrogant brat…I'll get rid of you first and then the girl!" The hollow came for them. Cody pushed Iris out the way. The hollow's claw cut his back. "Ah…Dammit." Cody growled and turned to kick the hollow in the other one blocking their way. Cody fell down. Iris went to him. "Cody!? Your hurt!" Cody struggled to sit up but his back was burning from the cuts of the hollow. Iris helped him up. "Iris you have to run…" Cody says. "No! I won't leave you!" She put his arm over her neck and helped him up. "It's my fault you got hurt. I-I just wanted to show someone something cool for once." She started to walk with an injured Cody. "You and Jay are so cool and I just wanted to be cool to…" She says tearing up. "Iris…"

Iris and Cody made it to the tree however, the hollows were walking up behind him. "Brats…I'll devour you." Iris and Cody backed up to the tree. Cody frowned. 'Dammit all…' The hollows reached out for them when suddenly they were kicked back. Iris and Cody watched at Jaiden landed in front of them gracefully. "B-Big brother!" Iris cried out. Jaiden looked back at Cody. "Pathetic…" Cody frowned and looked down.

Jaiden had his bag on his back as he looked at the hollows. "A human…I can barely feel anything coming from him. How boring but I won't let you stand in the way of our dinner!" They both charged at Jaiden who sighed. His eyes turned yellow. "Truly pathetic…"

Aerith stop dead in her tracks as she felt a hollow and sensed Iris, Cody and Jaiden, she bites her lip and quickly ran towards them, finding them by the tree she was quickly by their side "Iris, Cody, Jaiden! You alright?" then she froze has she sensed something in Jaiden leaking out.

Ichigo was in his soul reaper form heading to the park. He felt Cody and Iris spiritual pressure along with hollows closing in on them. He also felt Jaiden's which wasn't good. He frowned as he disappeared into the night.

Jaiden dropped his bag as he walked toward the hollows. Under his uniform her felt his necklace shaking a bit but he ignored it. His shadow started to grow and transform into a sort of bat like creature. Iris and Cody eyes widen at this. "Brother…" Aerith's eyes widen "Jaiden…?"

The hollows charged at Jaiden. "Humans should know when to stay in their place!" "Just die and get eaten by us!" Jaiden stopped and glared at the hollows. Their claws reached out to him but they were bounced off sending them flying back. Jaiden disappeared from in front of the others and appeared right above one of the hollows. He turns and kicks one of the hollows with full force. The hollow was slammed into the ground creating a crater. Cody frowned. "So freaking strong…" Iris was watching him frowning. Even though it looked like Jaiden something didn't seem right. It didn't feel like Jaiden at all. Aerith frowned "this isn't jaiden…" she whispered

The second Hollow came at Jaiden. Jaiden held his hand up not moving. "Idiot! Do something! Holding your hand up isn't going to do anything." "Silence Trash…" "T-Trash!?" Cody growled out. "I simply wish to try something…" Black and greenish aura started to pour out of him. "Mr. Kisuke said I had the ability to do it. Let's put it to the test." "What are you talking about? Please move Jaiden!" Iris yelled out. Aerith bite her lip "Jaiden!"

The hollow closed in on Jaiden. "Hado 33…Sokatsui…" Jaiden says. They watched as a green flame discharge from Jaiden's palm. The blast hit the hollow and created a large wave of energy. Aerith stoop in front of Iris and Cody and put up a barrier to protect them from the shock wave. "Jaiden!" Iris called out. Cody held her back. "He's fine Iris…" He says. Aerith's eyes widen "That's papa's move…"

When the smoke was clear Jaiden appeared out of the dust. His sleeve to his left arm was burned off all the way to his shoulder and it was burned slightly. He was looking at his arm. "Seems like I'm not fully strong enough to use that just yet…" Aerith put down the barrier Jaiden grabbed his bag. He wiped the dust off it. Iris ran to him. "Jaiden! Your arm!" Jaiden looked at his arm. "It's just a scratch. Let's go." Iris looked at the two hollows. They were still twitching. "They aren't dead…?" "No, only a soul reaper can properly deal with hollows. Father should be on his way to finish up. We can leave now." Cody stood up he breath slightly as he mumbled something. Behind him something orange glowed just a bit. He sighed as the light disappeared. Iris walked up to him. "Cody, we have to treat your wounds." "I'm fine." Cody says standing up. He turned around to show Iris his back. His scratches were all healed up. "Wow…" Aerith rushed to Jaiden "Jay, You sure its okay?"

The hollow that was in the crater twitches. "What…power…I must have him…" It starts to get up but just as it did it was cut down by Ichigo." Iris smiled. "Daddy!" Ichigo frowned as he looked at them. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Jaiden's arm. He walked up to him. "Jaiden what happened?" "I protected my sister. That is all." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "What…happened." Jaiden looked at him. "I protected my sister…that is all." Ichigo sighed. "I can't get anything out of you can I." Iris ran up to Ichigo and hugged him. "I'm so sorry daddy! It was all my fault! I found a soul and I wanted to show Jay and Cody but the soul said something was chasing it and even though Cody said we should leave I said no and then he got hurt and then Jay got hurt and then…" Ichigo placed a hand on Iris head and smiled at her. "It's okay Iris. Calm down." Iris sniffled and nodded.

The hollow that was hit by Jaiden was crawling away but Ichigo spotted him. "It's time to go home. Which way did you see the soul go?" Iris pointed over to the gazebo. "Alright. Go home. I'll be there shortly after I finish okay." Iris nodded and watched her father chase after the hollow. Iris looked at Jaiden's arm. "I'll make you all better brother. Can I?" Jaiden looked at her. "Do what you like." He says walking off. Iris smiled and walked after him. Aerith was about to follow them but her phone rang and she answered it "hello? Ah yes mama everything is alright, yes mama see you later" she hangs up her phone.

Cody stayed behind looking at the damage that Jaiden did. "So strong…" He griped his fist. "To strong…I have to get stronger." He smiled. "I'll get stronger." Aerith looked at Cody and shook her head and followed after Jaiden and Iris.

The week end went by and it was now Saturday, Jess was in the kitchen fixing up food. She was wearing Silk Skater Slip Dress, Single-breasted V-neck Golden Cardigan, Minor Obsessions Pave Diamond & Gold Moon Pendant Necklace, black thigh socks and black ankle boots. Aerith was in the upstairs in her room. The front door opened and Byakuya walked in with his grandfather. Jess looked over and smiled "welcome home hun" Byakuya nodded as his grandfather walk in looking around. "Very nice." He says. Jess bowed slightly "Hello Ginrei, it's been awhile, how is your health?"

"Hello Jessica. It has indeed been awhile. My health is also fine. Thank you for asking." Jess smiled "That's good, glad you're doing good" they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see Aerith come from the corner, she wore a Purple We're All Mad Here Alice In Wonderland T-Shirt, black skinny jeans, purple converse and a black and purple studded belt. She smiled "Grandpa! It's so good to see you" she stepped to him and hugged him "I hope you doing okay?" He hugged her back and pats her head. "It's nice to see you as well Aerith."

She giggled "I glad you doing good grandpa let me walk you to the family room" Jess smiled watching Aerith helping her great grandfather to the family room. Jess then looked at Byakuya he had that blank look on his face "Is everything alright?" Byakuya nodded "yes" he walked to her and kissed her cheek making her flush and smile "I've been thinking, I think we should set a date" Jess's eyes widen "you mean for our.. wedding?" Byakuya nodded "I'll be in the family room" Jess was shocked but smiled with a nod as Byakuya walked to the family room.

Finishing up the food, they were all at the dinning table eating jess's homemade pork cutlet bowls. Aerith hummed as she takes a bite "Mhmmm! Mama's homemade pork cutlet bowls!" Jess smiled and takes a bite of hers. Byakuya was eating his, Jess and Aerith looked to see Ginrei take his first bite. His eyes widen and smiled "My my Jess your cooking is amazing like always" Jess smiled brightly "Thank you" Aerith giggled and starts eating hers more.

After the food, they were sitting in the family room once again, Jess and Byakuya were standing there in front of them. Aerith was blinking at them, Jess and Byakuya held hands "Grandfather we have something to say" Jess nodded. "You do now…"

Jess smiled "we have picked a date for the wedding and it will be this coming spring" Aerith's eyes widen and she gasped standing up clapping her hands "Yay! Finally!"

Ginrei sighed and closed his eyes with his arms crossed in silence. Aerith frowned "Grandpa…?" Jess mentally frowned "Ginrei..?"

"…The family will not be to please to hear this at all. Are you sure you wish to do this Byakuya?" Byakuya nodded. "Yes. Just like with Hisana I plan to fight against the ruling the family has. No matter the cost." Ginrei frowned and then sighed. "Your stubbornness has never cease to amaze me. Very well…Congratulations to you both." He says. Jess smiles "Thank you sir" Aerith frowned "I don't understand why papa's family doesn't like mom?"

Aerith frowned "I don't understand why papa's family doesn't like mom?" Jess frowned softly "your father's side is hard to please… no offense Ginrei, I know you accept me and that makes me very happy"

Ginrei gets up. "None taken. To be harshly true, I only accept you half heartily because you made my grandson happy. Though it is still a very conflicting issue itself his happiness is what is very important to me." Aerith looks down "grandpa…" Jess frowns looking away.

Byakuya looked at him. "Those words were very unnecessary grandfather." "Where they. Then I apologize. You did tell me that she hated to be lied to. I simply told her the truth." Byakuya shook his head. "The family won't be an issue grandfather." Ginrei nodded. "Yes, I can see that. For now. However, you do realize that even with her taking the Kuchiki name the family will not except her. Hisana may not have been noble but at least she was in some standard of becoming your wife. I just don't want you to have any regrets with this." Byakuya nodded. "I do not. Even if the family never accept her it won't change anything between."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a few seconds. Aerith blinked at them looking back and forth at them. Jess just sighs and holds Byakuya's hand more.

Ginrei sat back down. "Going against the family rules are becoming a bad habit for you lately…but I understand. As the head of the Kuchiki clan you are free to make whatever decisions you see fit." Byakuya nodded.

On Monday, Jaiden was sitting down in class during lunch eating. Cody was next to him eating as well. A few other students were eating in the class as well including Aerith and her friends. Jaiden's left hand was wrapped up all the way to his shoulder. When he entered school, the girls notice this and quickly tried to pamper him sending him cards, and trying to make him lunch and sweets, and so forth. Though he denied all their gifts it didn't stop them from trying.

Today Jaiden wasn't to hungry so instead he was eating Rei's rice balls, leaving Aerith lunch untouched. Aerith was frowning slightly 'he didn't touch my lunch…' Sarah and Ciccy frowned at Sarah.

Cody sighed. "Is your arm really okay?" Jaiden looked at him. "Yes, it is fine. Though it does sting a bit it's nothing to get worked over before." Cody crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, but still…that was pretty reckless of you to try something like that without any practice at all. Yet, it was super amazing that you could pull that off. Mom told me that only high-class reapers can do that." Jaiden flipped a page in his book. "Yes, I know that but I would rather place myself in danger then my sister's life. She has yet to realize her own powers." Cody frowned. "Iris huh…" He sighed. "I looked so uncool in front of her. I have to get stronger…"

"…she talked about how strong you were when you protected her…" Jaiden says glancing over to him. Cody's eyes widen. "She wouldn't stop talking to mother about it. Saying she didn't know how strong you were since you always lose to me every day." Cody frowned at that last part but blushed learning that Iris was talking about him. He smiled. "Iris thinks I'm strong…that makes me happy…I gotta get stronger to keep her safe…then maybe…maybe one day…" Cody's face got redder. "I'll finally be able to get my first kiss from her…"

Jaiden eyes' narrowed and darken as he slammed his book closed, making a loud noise. Everyone looked his way. Aerith jumped and looked at Jaiden's face she shook slightly "Cody…. I think you shouldn't have said that…"

Cody was still mumbling about his dream of getting his first kiss from Iris. "That's your dream huh…" Jaiden says. Cody snapped out his thoughts and looked at Jaiden's blank face yet, angry aura. "J-Jaiden..."

Jaiden reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Then I have no choice…then to completely crush your dreams right here and now…" He pulled Jaiden in close to him and forced a kiss on him. Cody eyes widen as he tensed up. Aerith's eyes widen shock and gasped out loudly.

Other girls in their class quickly started snapping pictures as they squealed loudly.

Cody felt Jaiden's tongue force its way into his mouth for a brief second. Cody trembled before his body went limp. His eyes went empty with a red face. Jaiden let him go and watched him fall back on the chair with steam coming from his head. Aerith's bite her lip as her face turned red 'that was kind of hot…. But….'

Jaiden ignoring the girl's happy moment, took his thumb and ran it across his bottom lip making the girls go crazy. He then opened his book and went back to reading. Sarah and Ciccy sighed and looked at Aerith who was now staring at Cody like she was gonna put him in a head lock but she looks at Jaiden, she frowned at him 'Jay….'

The door opened and Rei walked in. She saw Cody passed out in the chair with a red face. Some of the students were still having their mini happy moment. She smiled and walked over to Jaiden. "Jaiden!" Jaiden glanced at her. She held out a book and smiled sweetie at him. "I'd like to ask you a favor if that's okay." Jaiden looked at the book and closed the one he was reading. Rei giggled. "This book is a collector's item. It's called the Star gateway. It had 15 edition and I will let you borrow them all if you can help me with something." Jaiden looked at her. "Are you trying to bribe me with books…"

Rei blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to bribe you or anything…this is the only way I can get your attention you know. Aerith has to poke you right? W-Well I don't think we are on that type of friendship for me to even do that so…this is the only way… besides I would have given you the books even if you said no…" Aerith looked away, Sarah and Ciccy watched them.

Jaiden looked at the book. He had come across a preview reading of star gateway and it had very high reviews in his reading program but he can never get it since it was always been out. "Very well…what is your favor." Rei smiled happily. "Will you meet me after school? After you finish with you dojo stuff?" Jaiden nodded. "Alright…" Rei nodded and handed him the book and the bowed slightly to him. "Thank you so much Jaiden. I really must thank you in advance!" Jaiden opened the book he was still reading. Rei smiled softly and took a seat next to him. Aerith frowned mentally 'no… I have to tell him before she does!'

After school, Aerith was in an empty classroom watching Jaiden walk closer to the classroom, she frowned. She wanted to confess and tell him how she felt about him and ask him about him and Rei…

Jaiden was on his way to the dojo when suddenly, he was pulled into the room by Aerith, she closed the door locking it.

"What are you doing…I can't be late for aunties class Aerith." He says flatly. Aerith turned to him and blushed "Sorry… I want to talk to you privately if its okay?"

"As long as you make it quick." Aerith stepped to him "Jay… is there anything going on between you and Rei….? And why did you kiss Cody…?"

"No and to prove a point." Aerith smiled 'good nothing between him and Rei or Cody…' she stepped to him really close to him. he was blinking at her, she shut her eyes "Jaiden… I have something to confess to you…"

"Which is…" she opened her eyes, her green eyes stared up at Jaiden's "I'm… in love you"

Jaiden was silent for a moment. Aerith frowns slightly 'please say something…'

"In love with me? Do not be silly…before you say something like that have you even considered what the word love means?" Aerith blinked at him "wait what…?"

"While there are many what to define that word to simply put it, it's an intense feeling of deep affection…where two people feel the same affectionate way about each other…Aerith while I do feel a closeness to you the feeling of 'love' does not come close. More than anything I believe that you only hang around me because our parents forced you to." Jaiden says flatly.

Aerith frowned deeply at him making him blink at her, tears started to forum "You think I only hang out with you because our parents forced us?"

"Yes, I do." He says. Aerith gripped her fits "Your Wrong!" she shouted at him, her magic was crackly around her. Jaiden kept a blank look on his face.

"I hang out with you because I care for you! because I'm your friend! Ever since we were 8 I've had feelings for you and they developed into love! Mother says love is the closest thing humans have to magic, she says that love is the oldest and powerful of all magic. Jaiden what I feel for you is real its not fake!" she grabbed his tie "I will prove it to you"

Jaiden looks at her. "I don't have time…" she pulls him slightly and leans up on her tip toes and her lips touched his in a gently passionate kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Aerith leans back and looks at him "Jay…"

Jaiden takes a step back from her with the same expression. "I do not see how a kiss will prove much. My answer will be the same. I apologize if it's not the answer you want to hear but, I cannot return your feelings whether you claim they are real or not. Now, if you don't have anything else I have to get to the dojo. Auntie will be upset if I skip out."

Aerith couldn't believe what she was hearing, she stepped back in tears "Just go …." Her voice was raspy.

"I planned on it. Get home safe." He says leaving. Once Jaiden left the room Aerith feel to her knees and starts tearing. Out in the hall way Coby was walking down the hall and sees Jaiden walk out of a room with a blank look on his face.

"What could he be doing in there…" He peeks in the room and see's Aerith on her knees tearing.

'Oh…well it's none of my business…' He says to himself. He walked by the door and started making his way to the dojo. Suddenly he felt her magic was losing control has she screams and the whole room cracks and the windows break, the room looked like a tornado had just hit it. She just sat there on her knee's now softly tearing and can hear footsteps walking in front of her "Aerith" she looked up to see her mother with a frown and Byakuya was looking around the room in shock, only Jess was cable of this kind of magical power.

Aerith sniffed and held her chest "Mama… it hurts…" Jess frowned and knelled down "what happen?" Aerith sniffed "I got rejected…. He thinks my love is fake… he doesn't love me back…" Jess frowned deeply and looked at Byakuya who had a dark frown on him. Jess sighs and helps her daughter up "Come on, lets go home" Aerith softly nodded and they teleported away leaving Byakuya sighing looking more at the room.

Cody sighs and keeps walking. 'Doesn't have anything to do with me but this better not interfere with my fights with Jaiden.'

At the house, Aerith was in her room shaking slightly and she was running a high fever. Jess was frowning down at her as she mixes a special tea, she felt Byakuya walk in "she's sick..? she rarely gets colds…" Jess nodded "This however is not a normal cold… it's a magical cold, it rarely happens of course but it happens when a witch loses control of her magic and getting magical sick is the side effect… I remember when I first got sick when I was 9… I was sick for 3 months…" Byakuya crossed his arms with a frown "you were in a coma, that was different…" Jess sighs "looks like my uncle told you what happen that night" Byakuya nodded. Jess steppes to the bed more "Aerith honey I need you to drink this potion tea" Aerith shakes and nodded sniffing, she leaned up and Jess helped her daughter drink the tea. Finishing, Jess and Byakuya left her room to let her sleep, Jess sighs and takes out her phone texting Jenna about Aerith.  
'Jenna, Aerith has a magical cold from her magic losing control… apparently… she confessed to Jaiden and he rejected her…. I'll let you know how her cold is doing' she sent her the text "alright I'm gonna make some homemade chicken noodle soup!" Byakuya nodded "I'm gonna contact grandfather and let him now about Aerith" Jess nodded to him walking to the kitchen

Jenna and Ichigo were walking over to Kisuke's. Jenna sighed putting her phone away. "What's up?" Ichigo said. "Seems like our son broke Aerith heart today." Ichigo frowned. "Broke her heart?" "Seems like she confessed to him and he rejected to her. She has something like a magic cold or what not. Jess will keep me posted." Ichigo sighed. "See, this is why I didn't want his nose in a book 24/7…" Jenna shook her head. "It can't be helped Ichigo. Why don't we just talk to him when we get home. I'm sure it was just something he said and she took it the wrong way." Ichigo let out a dry laugh. "I'm 100% positive that he said something heartless and meant it. He doesn't know how to hold back at all." Jenna frowned. "I…well…" She sighs. "Yes, your right...but you can't blame the books." Ichigo grabbed her hand. "I know Ulquiorra was already a hard person to deal with. He gained every single one of his bad traits…heartless and a bit cruel."

Jenna rubbed her chin. "He's not that way to me…or to Iris." "Because you spoiled him to much. Of course, he'd be attached to you." "Maybe…but we can handle that when we get home. Let's handle one problem at a time." Ichigo nodded.

They reached Kisuke's shop. Ichigo opened the door. "Yo! Kisuke!" Ichigo yells out. Kisuke was sitting down fanning himself. "Hey there Ichigo. It's been a while. What's up?" Ichigo smirked. "We have something to discuss with you." "Is that right?" Ichigo stepped to the side. Jenna walked in and smiled coldly at Kisuke, making chills go down his back. He dropped his fan. Jenna smiles widen. "Mr. Kisuke…I'd like to know what you are teaching my son. I do hope you can provide me with some answers…right?" Kisuke gulped as the doors closed behind them.

Back at Jess's, Aerith was shaking from her magical cold, she felt so dizzy it made her sick to the stomach. The door opened and her father walked in, her eyes fluttered opened seeing her father knell to her place a cold wet towel on her forehead, that feeling made her smile softly "Papa… I'm sorry…" Byakuya raised his eyebrow "For what?" Aerith frowned "Letting my magic lose control…." Byakuya sighs rubs her head "it happens with young witches…. Your mother went through the same thing" Aerith closed her eyes "papa… why would Jay think… that my feelings are fake and that I was forced to be his friend by our parents…?" Byakuya sighs "I don't know hun it's the way he is I guess" Aerith frowned and turned on her side facing the wall.

Jenna raised her hand and smacked Kisuke, sending him falling to the floor. She was not happy at all. She slammed her hands on the table. "What did you do to my son!" She yelled. Ichigo was frowning but enjoying Jenna's rage moment. It was cute. Scary but cute.

Kisuke rubbed his cheek and sat up and cleared his throat. "Please believe me when I say I was only thinking about Ichigo…" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Me?" Kisuke nodded. "I know deep down you felt a bit distance from Jaiden…I only wanted to change that so…I have been slowly injecting small burst of your spiritual energy into him." Ichigo and Jenna's eyes widen. "You did what!?" They both said. "I told him not to tell you or Jenna since I knew you would react this way but I also did it because…Jaiden wanted to be more connected with Ichigo." Ichigo frowned. "He wants to be more connected?" Kisuke nodded. "Jaiden is not dumb…he knows you're not his real father Ichigo. It's not that hard to figure out really. It's why he treats you so coldly. Of course, he doesn't like treating you that but it's just how he is. So he came to me asking for help."

Jenna and Ichigo sat back. Jenna looked at Ichigo. "…So…while injecting Ichigo's energy into him…" Kisuke smiled. "Slowly but surely he is gaining a part of Ichigo. You can tell with his use of Hado and Kido. He can do them quite well and I heard he used a advance one the other day and only got a mild injury." That earned him another slap from Jenna. "You call his whole body burnt up MILD!" She frowned deadly at him. Kisuke chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "I guess not but you can see how far he has come. He truly does love Ichigo more than he says he do. To go through all this to change his own spiritual energy haha. That boy is very unique indeed."

Jenna sighed and then smiled. "I guess that explanation works…just please let us know when your doing something like this. You have a horrible habit in using people as your experiments." Kisuke smiled. "Yes, of course. You two should stop by this weekend with Jaiden and Iris. Grimmjow and Orihime is bring Cody. I have a way to finally help them tap into their powers. I know you don't want them involved in anything related to the soul society but it doesn't hurt to have them train a bit to protect Jenna here."

Jenna looked at Ichigo. "Well if you think about it Jaiden will be doing more than just reading." Ichigo leans back on his hands. "True…alright…next weekend then." Kisuke smiled. "It's a date then haha."

The next day, at school. Sarah and Ciccy were frowning looking at Aerith empty seat "where Aerith…?" a voice made then turn their heads to see Aaron. They frowned at him "she's home sick…." then they started to hear girls whispering "Did you hear…? Aerith asked Jaiden out and was rejected" Sarah's and Ciccy's eyes widen, Aaron deeply frowned from hearing that. The girls that were standing in front of the doorway started to whisper back and fourth. Sarah made fists and stood up and slammed her hand on the table making them turn to her "Get lost already!" The girls looked like they were gonna say something back until Jaiden pushed through them to enter the classroom. Sarah and Ciccy frowned at him, Aaron was glaring at him.

Jaiden ignored their looks as he took his seat. He kept his eyes and mind on the book he was reading. It was the one Rei had given him. He had gone to the library to help her with some school project. It was simple enough and he couldn't quite understand why she wanted help on something so small. The bell rang as students took their seats, Sarah and Ciccy took their seats as the teacher walked in "before we began, Jaiden Kurosaki you are to report over the Mikcloud residence after school" eyes widen and whispered filled the room.

Jaiden said nothing as he kept his eyes in his book. He then placed his bookmark in his pages as he closed the book. He then looked out the window waiting for the lesson to start.

During lunch, Sarah and Ciccy walked over to Jaiden as he was walking out with Rei "Jay!" Sarah yelled.

Jaiden eyes were in his book ignoring them and kept walking. Rei tapped his arm stopping him. "Jaiden?" Jaiden sighed. "What do you want? I'm trying to read." Sarah and Ciccy frowned at him "did you really reject Aerith…?" "Yes." Sarah and Ciccy frowned "Why…? She's liked you for along time Jaiden…" "So she says." Jaiden says turning the page of his book. Their eyes widen, Sarah raised her hand and smacked him "How could you say those things to her?! you're nothing a but a selfish prick! I don't even know why she has liked you since grade school!" Sarah turned and stomped away, Ciccy frowned and followed after her. some girls were giggling "Good thing too, our prince Jaiden is too good for that red-haired freak"

Jaiden, unfazed by the hit went on reading and walked on. The girls sighed happily and cutely at his nonchalant attitude.

Jess frowned looking down at Aerith was still sick from her magic, taking a rag and dipping it in the water that had the green quartz in the water she had it soaked in the water. She put the rag on Aerith's forehead. Aerith eyes fluttered open "Mama….?" Jess smiled "Hey there sweetie how you feeling?" Aerith sneezed "light headed…" Jess rubbed her head "it will soon pass don't worry" Aerith gave her mother a weekly smile and closed her eyes falling asleep.

later after school, the doorbell rang and Jess walked to the door opening it to see Jaiden standing there, Jess smiled "Jaiden come on in, take off your shoes" Jaiden walked in and did what he was told.

Jess smiled at him "alright come on follow me to the work shop" They walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway passing Aerith's room, the door was open. Jaiden's head turned to her room to see her shaking in the bed with a towel on her head, her breathing was heavy and her face was red from her high fever. It made him stop looking at her, Byakuya sitting down on the floor next to the bed, he looked up to see him, his eyes glared up at him. Jess frowned "Jaiden come on, it's best not to bother Aerith right know" he turned his head to jess "she rarely gets sick…" Jess nodded "this is a magical cold only witches get them come on"

"Is that right…" He says following her. "Do you mind telling me what you need from me? I have to get to the library soon for my reading program." Jaiden says. Jess turned to a blank wall and placed her hand on it and muttered a spell as a magical circle appeared on the wall and a door appeared.

Jess opened the door and walked in, Jaiden followed her and looked around. It was a large room, with racks of potions and so many bookshelves that were covered with books, which drew Jaiden's attention.

"You have a lot of books." He says. Jess smiled "still a book nut as always, come over here and sit down Jaiden" Jaiden takes a sit. jess smiled at him "alright open your shirt so I can take a look at your necklace. Jaiden sighed, opening his shirt to show her his necklace. Jess shook her head "Jaiden, do not sass me. It will not be wise" she gently picked up the stone with her fingers, she examines it and frowned to see the crack on the crystal "looks like it has a crack on it…" then suddenly she saw Ulquiorra's eyes making her eyes widen.

Jaiden wasn't paying attention. Jess sighed and let go of the crystal "looks like I need to replace it, stay there" she got up and walked over to a part of the rom going through her crystals.

Jaiden's eyes turned to the books and kept staring at them, Jess came back with a fresh new crystal "this one is stronger" she unclipped the crystal and quickly replaced it with the fresh new one as she did that Jaiden felt like a weight was lifted off him and he felt lighter. Jess smiled "How do you feel? how are your nightmares?"

"I feel fine. I don't have any nightmares. Are we done now? I'd like to go to the library with mother." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Please..." He finally says. Jess blinked at him and then smiled "sure, before you go can you put this next Aerith's bed for me?" she handed him a green quartz "the one next to her bed turned white her magic is soaking of the green quartz to heal her"

"Fine." Jaiden says getting up. Leaving the room, Jaiden walked down the hallway and stopped at Aerith's room, he peeked in and Byakuya was gone. He stepped in and walked over to the bed, Aerith and soundly sleeping there.

Aerith's eyes fluttered open to see Jaiden standing there as he was putting the crystal down next to her bed. She smiled and reached out grabbing his hand gently "J-jay…."

Jaiden grabbed her hand and placed it back on the bed. "You need rest. Get better." He says. He pats her head and turns to leave. Aerith smiled softly at him and right away feel asleep.

Walking to the door Byakuya was standing there. Jaiden put on his shoes. "Jaiden…" Jaiden tied his shoes. "While I don't care for your rude habits I will alarm you now. Do not hurt my daughter again." Jaiden stood up and grabbed his bag that he sat down. He turned to Byakuya. "I simply told her the truth. That is all. Were you not the one who told me to never lie to them?" Byakuya gave him a blank stare but Jaiden returned it. "Jaiden…do not make me repeat myself." "So are you telling me to lie to your daughter? Telling her that I love her when I really don't. Do you not think that would hurt her more? Or do you not care. While aunt Jess has told Aerith about her version of love my mother also explain it to me and I have read about it in many books. Love doesn't work if only one person feels it. That it is." Byakuya narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. He reached out and pats his head. "You are very smart and young Jaiden. One day you are going to come across something that isn't explain in your books. Get home safe." He says turning around. Jaiden turns around and leaves.

Byakuya hears footsteps walking down the stairs and see's jess walk down "you didn't have to threaten him hun" "I did not threaten him. Besides threats on one who does not frighten is a waste of time." Jess shook her head "anyways, the crystal was cracked so I had to replace it, I saw his eyes again"

"It's natural. He is his reincarnation after all." Jess sat down "Is Rukia coming over to check on Aerith?" she looked at Byakuya. "I do not know." Jess sighed and leans against him cuddling up against him "mhmm its apart of a teenage life to get rejected."

Later that night at the house, Jenna and Ichigo were at the table with Jaiden they didn't get a chance to talk with him since they had gotten back late yesterday. "Mother…father… is something wrong?" Jenna smiled softly. "It's about you and Aerith…" "What about us?" Jaiden says. "I was told that she confessed to you and you rejected her?" "That is correct. She said something about liking me since she was 8 and then it built up to now as love. I think that is a very foolish way in thinking." Ichigo frowned. "Foolish? What do you mean by that?" Jaiden looked at him. "Father. Were you not the one who said love is something for adults and that a child like me could never understand?" Ichigo sighed and blushed slightly. "That's…something different." "How is it different? Please explain." Ichigo face palmed himself. 'This kid…'

Jenna sighed. "Jaiden sweetie. What did you say to Aerith. Your exact words." Jaiden looked at her. "After explaining how silly she was for not knowing what the word 'love' really meant I told her that while I did feel a closeness to her the feeling of 'love' does not come close and that I believe that she only hung around me because our parents forced her to." Jenna's eyes widen. "Jaiden!" Jaiden looked at her. "Yes mother?" "How could you say something like that?" Jaiden shook his head. "A moment mother there is more. She went on to say that she hung out with me because she cares for me and was my friend which I understand somewhat. However, at the age of 8 cannot I really believe that she even knew what she was feeling and now she thinks she's in love with me?" Jenna frowned gripping her fist.

"She went on to say that her mother says love is the closest thing humans have to magic, and that love is the oldest and powerful of all magic and what she felt for me is real not fake and then she kissed me in order to prove it which didn't make any ince. What does a kiss prove? I kissed Cody and I felt no love toward him at all." Ichigo's eyes widen. "Wait what!?"

Jenna sighed. "So what did you say back to her?" "I apologized that I didn't say what she wanted to hear. I understand we are childhood friends but I do not feel this 'love' she claims she feels. Why would I lie to her and say I love her when I really don't…I then left to go to the dojo."

Jenna looked at him. "Was she crying?" "She was tearing up when I left but she said to go so I left. Cody said she lost control of her magic soon after." Jenna rubbed her head. She was trying to figure out a way to explain this to Jaiden. He analyzed things right down to the T and if she didn't say the right questions he'd return her question with another question.

Ichigo looked at him. "You said Byakuya said something to you?" Jaiden nodded. "He asked me not to hurt him again which again confuses me. Going by his logic he wanted me to make her happy but lying to her? He was the one who told me to never lie to them and I didn't. I told her the truth. That's all." Ichigo looked at Jenna. "This is why I didn't want him reading all these damn books…"

Jenna rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Jaiden dear. Do you love me?" Jaiden looked at her. "Yes, I love you very much mother." "Tell me. How do you feel when I tell you that I love you." "…it makes me happy." Jenna nodded. "How does it feel when I don't tell you I love you every day like the month I gave you the silent treatment?" Jaiden looked down. "…I did not like that feeling…" "Did it hurt? Think back for me please?"

Jaiden thought. When he was given the silent treatment for pushing Iris down the stairs he felt lonely even somewhat sad. Hearing the words 'I love you' from his mother made him very happy even when he didn't show it. Her hugs were warm and her kisses on the forehead was nice but nothing compared to hearing her say 'I love you' to him every morning and night. It felt like a void of emptiness that who month and he didn't like it at all.

"I remember." He says holding his chest. Jenna smiled softly. "That feeling that you felt when I did that is what Aerith is going through or maybe worse." Jaiden frowned.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way she does and I know it will be a while before you truly understand the concept of love but, the things you said to Aerith was very rude and it hurt her feelings very bad. Do you understand?" Jaiden was silent. "I want you to apologize to Aerith and take back those hurtful things you said?" "You want me to lie to her?" "No, I want you to let her down gently." Jaiden sat back and sighed. "What should I say then…I just wanted to make myself clear that I did not love her…"

Jenna smiled. "Tell her in a nicer way. Tell her that your sorry for the hurtful things you said tell her that you don't fully understand the concept of love and thank her for loving you. If you want you can ask her to wait for you until you figure it out and then you will give her a proper answer when you can?" Jaiden nodded. "Yes mother…" "Jaiden do you truly understand what I am saying?"

Jaiden nodded. "Yes mother. I handle the situation poorly I should have chosen my words carefully. I sometimes forget how sensitive some girls can be. It's not my first time rejecting a girl and seeing Aerith reaction was surprising typical." Jenna and Ichigo titled their heads. "How so?" "She's different from the other girls. I figured she'd take it a different way. Just shake it off, mask it up, and try again…" He rubbed his chin. "I guess I overestimated her…" Jenna giggled. "How cute." Ichigo rolls his eyes and face palm himself. "I swear…this kid."

"When Aerith gets better I will apologize and explain myself better." Ichigo nodded. "Good and another thing we need to get straight since I feel like you don't remember. We never forced her to stick by you. In fact, we couldn't separate her from you half the time. She really does care for you Jaiden. Now, I want you to go to your room and think about all the things she has done for you up to this point. Think hard and carefully and maybe tomorrow after school you can buy her an apology gift." "An…apology gift?" Jenna nodded. "Like a teddy bear or flowers or we can make her some cookies." Jaiden got up and rubbed his head. "I…suppose…"

He turned to leave. "Oh! Jaiden!" Jenna says getting up. Jaiden looked at her. "This weekend we are going to Kisuke's with your sister and Cody. He told us what you have been doing." Jaiden nodded. "Yes mother." He walks up stairs. Ichigo frowned. "Nothing fazes him…it's so frustrating." Oichi smiles. "You think so? I find it cuter and I can kinda see a little bit of you in him." "Eh!? How so?" "He overestimated someone. He never does that Ichi but, you do that a lot…" Ichigo's blinks at her and sighed and rubbed his head. "I...suppose…" 'HeeHee like father like son now huh.' Jenna says to herself smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unknown: The Out Come**

 **Authors: / madhasahatter and Vona027**

 **Sequel to Uknown from u/3071430/kitsune2012**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe,**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Couple of weeks later, Aerith was still home sick but her magic sickness was getting better. Sniffing, Aerith sat on her purple bean bag chair watching cartoons. She still had a fever but it wasn't that high. There was a knock on the door that made her look as the door opened, Jess walked in holding something in her hand. It was a book with a silver hard cover. Aerith smiled "Mama" Jess smiled back and walked in knelling next to her "How are you feelings?" Aerith sniffed slightly "Good, just got the sniffles mama" Jess smiled and handed her the book "Here, it's a good read. It's a book of protection magic, study it and I will give you a test on it" Aerith smiled "Thank you mama" Jess stood up "when you're feeling better we can head to the bridal shop and look at dresses" Aerith had a big smile on her face "yeah!"

At school, Jaiden was finishing up the last page of his book for his reading program. Rei was reading alongside him. She closed the book and sighed. "Such a sad ending…do you think stories should always have happy ending?" Jaiden closed his book. "No, it will make everything boring and predictable." Rei smiled at him and notice his hair getting longer. "Are you going to cut your hair?" Jaiden reached up and rubbed some of his hair between his fingers. "I do not know yet." Rei giggled. "You should keep it at a regular length." She blushed and twirled her hair with her fingers. "You look…very handsome like that." Jaiden glanced at her before turning his attention towards the window. She smiled at him before reaching in a bag and pulling out a thick book. She placed it on his desk before pulling out her own book.

As the day went on the lunch bell rang and Mrs. Sano her throat "Before anyone goes off and has lunch I need someone to collect homework at the end of the day for Aerith and bring them over at her house, poor thing is still sick" the students blinked at her and started to whisper, Sarah and Ciccy were about to tell her that they were gonna do it when Aaron stood up "I'll do it" Mrs. Sano smiled "Do you know where she leaves?" Aaron frowned cursing himself mentally because he didn't 'shit… I don't know...' Jaiden sighs and closed his book "I'll do it, I'm over there a lot" Sarah frowned at him "do you think you have the right to do it after what you did to her" Ciccy sighed "Sarah…. Don't… Jaiden is Aerith's mother's godson so we have no right to tell him he can't be over there…" Sarah bite her lip as the students whispered among themselves. "I care little of your opinion or thoughts of me. It is just the better route that I take it since I'm over there more than anyone of you…" Jaiden says opening his book back up.

Mrs. Sano slammed her hand on the table "Alright, Jaiden you can do it enough fighting over something stupid now go on eat up your lunch."

Sarah grabbed her lunch and stormed out of the room. Ciccy frowned and looked to Jaiden bowed softly to him "I'm so sorry.. Sarah cared for Aerith and is just trying look after her" she grabbed her lunch and went off after Sarah. Jaiden had not heard a word she said. He was back to reading his book.

Aaron was glaring at him from the other side of the room until his friends pulled him out of the room "Come on man lets go to the roof and eat" Aaron sighs and follows them.

Rei smiled softly as she placed a bento box in front of Jaiden. "I know it wont be good as hers but I don't want you to go hungry." Jaiden looked at the bento box and opened. It was her rice balls, rice, and veggies. He grabbed a rice ball and started to eat. Rei smile brightens as she gets a chair and sits it in front of his desk. "Do you mind if I eat with you?" "Do what you want." Jaiden says. Rei nodded as she takes her own lunch out.

At the end of the day, at Jess's house, Jess was in the kitchen string the hot homemade chicken noodle soup. Jess smiled "smelling good" she stopped stirring the soup and walked to the fridge opening it, she frowned "No orange…. Great…" then she smiled as she notices fresh oranges in a bag. She took them out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. She reached up and opened the cabinet and took out a glass. She placed the glass on the counter and opened the bag of oranges. She took one and held up and let go as it floated in the air, she snapped her finger and the orange moved over the glass and magical peeled itself and then the juice of the orange was magical squeezed out of it, jess smiled "prefect!" throwing away the used orange she turned back to the soup string it and turned off the stove she started on making Aerith tray of food when the doorbell rang. She blinked and finished up quickly and walked to the front door, she opened the front door to see Jaiden standing there. She smiled "Jaiden, come on in"

Jaiden walks in. "so what brings you here?" Jess smiled closing the door. "Just bringing Aerith her work." Jess chuckled softly "how sweet of you, oh! Can you bring up a tray of chicken noodle soup and class of orange juice to Aerith's room?" Jaiden sighs. "Fine." Jess smiled at him and walked to the kitchen, Jaiden followed her as she picked up the tray and placing it in his hands "Go on dear"

Walking up the stairs with the tray, Jaiden turned to the wall and walked to Aerith's room. Knocking, he opened to the door and stepped in to see Aerith on her big purple bean bag chair with a gray fluffy blanket over her and book on her, she was asleep.

"Typical." He says. He placed the food on the coffee table and looked at her more, the book on her chest was a The Land of Stories: An Author's Odyssey. It was a new book of the series, something Aerith was into reading. He looked at the end of her room to see her own book case with tones of books she likes to read, goosebumps, harry potter to even Steven king books and ect.

He shakes his head, hearing a hum he looked back down at Aerith as she yawned softly and fluttered her eyes open to see Jaiden standing above her, she gave him a sweet smile "Jay… what you doing here?" "I'm here to give you your work and ended being asked to bring you your food…" He says. Aerith smiles "Thank you" she sat up holding her book and placing the book mark in to closing it. "How's the book?" Jaiden asked her, she blinked and smiled "very good you should try reading the series its really good"

"…I suppose…" Aerith pointed the book shelve "the first book on there somewhere"

Jaiden glances at the bookshelf. Aerith stood up and stretched slightly "so how's school? I get texts from Sarah and Ciccy saying they miss me" she chuckled and walked over to the tray and smiled picking up the orange juice taking a sip "Mhmm moms homemade squeezed orange juice!"

"It's the same as always. Now that I have given you your homework I'm leaving. I have to go to the library." Aerith nodded "Alright"

Jaiden walks to the door before he stops and remembers something. "Ah…since I'm here already." He turns around to her. "I apologize." Aerith blinked "what…?" "I was explained to that my words to you were harsh. While I didn't think they were since I was simply stating the truth I guess I misjudged somethings." Aerith frowned and looked down "I see…" "While I do not accept your feelings of love you claim to have for me I do ask if you can wait." Aerith looked up at him with a flush "wait for you…?"

"The meaning of love cannot be explaining so simply by just confessing. It has to be something more as I explained that day. I do not have any romantic feelings for you and even though it would be unfair to you…if you just give me some time I'm sure I can figure something out. Maybe inside myself I guess. Then when I figure it out I'll answer you properly next time." Aerith nodded with a flush "Alright…"

"Get some rest. I have things to attend to." Jaiden says walking out the door.

Time went by, it was week before Halloween. At the school the students chatter among themselves as the teacher was being late for class. Aerith sat at her desk trying to study for upcoming test. Sarah and Ciccy stepped to her desk "Aerith, what you are doing for Halloween?" Aerith hummed "What I do every month with my family, me and mom gather on the roof top and jump down on our brooms for the kids every year" Ciccy giggles "I think it's so cool that you're a real witch!" Sarah chuckled "I wish I can join you and your mom" Aerith smiled softly "Yeah I know"

Jaiden was reading as usual, ignoring all the conversations within the class room, when he felt a slight burn around his chest near his birthmark. Lately it had been burning a bit sometimes around Jenna and sometimes around hollows. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of warning but, he chooses to ignore it. It usually goes away after a few seconds or so. He taps his chest twice letting out a slightly sigh and went back to reading. Mrs. Sano walked in "alright everyone hush up and lets began" students were shutting their mouths and sitting down, Jaiden still in his book Mrs. Sano sighed "Jaiden! Face out of the book and pay attention" some students giggled at him, Aerith shook her head with a smiled. Jaiden signs and closes his book. He turns his head and looks out the window.

Lunch break came around, Aerith smiled and turned to Jaiden with Jaiden's lunch bento box "Jay you wanna have lunch with me?"

"…Sure." Aerith smiled brightly and turned her chair to his desk and gently placed the bento box in front of him. Jaiden opens the box and starts eating. Rei was digging in her bag. She smiled as she pulled out a small box of meat buns with cute bats decorated on them. "Here Jaiden, you said you wanted some of these?" She placed them on his desk. Jaiden stops eating Aerith lunch and picks one of the buns up. He looks at the bats and bites into it. "…Its moist…good." Rei smiles. "Thank you. Please enjoy them." She grabs her own lunch box and goes to her friends who was waiting for her. They giggled at her blushing face before walking off. Aerith frowned mentally at Rei and looks at Jaiden "can you be anymore oblivious?"

"I can actually but, it becomes much to bothersome." "Rei is so crushing on you…" she frowned and takes a bite of her breaded shrimp. "And? It's not like she's the only one." Jaiden says flipping his page to his book.

Sarah and Ciccy walked over to them "Aerith you coming?" Sarah asked her, Aerith shook her head "Nah I'm gonna have lunch with Jaiden" Sarah frowned at her, Ciccy smiled "alright see you after lunch" she dragged Sarah with her.

Aaron walked over "Hey Aerith" Aerith looked up at him and smiled "hey Aaron" Aaron blushed down at her "So you doing anything after school?" Aerith blinked "Well I don't work tonight so no I don't" Aaron chuckled "Would you like to go out to the arcade after school?"

Aerith hummed slightly "mhmm I guess I have nothing else to do" Aaron smiled "Good!" he walked away waving "see you after school" Aerith smiled and waved back to him. Jaiden kept reading his book as he ate another meat bun.

After lunch, Aerith and Jaiden's class were heading the new cooking classroom that was remolded. Reaching the room, Aerith ahead everyone opened the door and stepped in, she smiled to see the new cooking room. The first part of the room was large area that a dry erase board, desks for the students and a front desk for the teacher, the second area was blocked off by a large sliding door. In just seconds the students all walked in before behind Aerith, they started to whispered loudly about the new room. Sarah smiled and looked around "This place is cool" Ciccy nodded "yeah very kool" Aerith nodded and took her seat up in front. Sarah and Ciccy sat beside as the students began to set down and walk in the room gasping from the new room.

Aerith looked to see Jaiden and Rei walk in together making Aerith frown mental. "Jaiden did you finish reading this volume." Jaiden nodded. Rei smiled. "Did you like it?" "It was okay." He says as they sat beside each other. "Look at him, all close to her I bet you that's why Jaiden said no Aerith because he already is with Rei" A girl whispered from behind Aerith and the girls. Aerith looked down, Sarah and Ciccy could tell she was trying not to cry or even frown. Sarah rubbed her back as another girl responded to the other "Yeah, I mean those two have nothing in common. Rei and Jaiden have everything in common, who would wanna be with a girl that is an air head" Sarah bite her lip and turned her back with a glare making the girls jump and blink at her "Would you shut your mouths" Sarah hissed at them, this made the students look over and whispers of the scene before them. The girls frowned at Sarah "What did you say?" Sarah stood up making them gulp "Calling Aerith an air head, just remember who as the best marks in this class!" the girls looked at each other and then laughed with a smirk "Please Jaiden as the best marks" Sarah was about to say something when Jaiden sighs. "What an idiotic conversation you two are having." They looked his way. "Regardless of who has the highest grades you both make pointless and bothersome remarks." A girl frowned. "But Jaiden we are just trying to…." "If you don't have anything intelligent to say then I suggest you keep silent. Simple no? You are disturbing me from reading." He says. "Then at least say if you and Rei are dating so Aerith over here will know she will never have a chance just like the rest of us!" Aerith was frowning now, Sarah was staring at Jaiden for his answer. Aaron not far was glancing over watching and waiting.

Rei frowned and closed her book. "Me and Jaiden are just good friends nothing more. It's true that I like him but, he has already told me ahead of time that he isn't looking for a girlfriend. Now, since that is settled can you please stop this pointless argument? As for your comment about Aerith, she's a lot smarter then you lot. If anything, she and Jaiden both are the top students within this class. So, before you try to bring someone down you should check your facts." The girl's eyes were widened at Rei's words as they took their seats. Aerith's eyes widen and looked at her 'she… stuck up for me…' she smiled softly at her "Thank you"

Rei sighs and opens her book. She then notices that Jaiden was looking at her. "I-Is something the matter?" She says a bit shyly. "…you spoke to much…" Rei looks down. "S-Sorry…" Jaiden looked back at his book. "It's fine. I didn't mind it as much." Rei's heart skipped a beat unsure if Jaiden was trying to compliment her or not.

"How can she not say they aren't together…look at them…they are perfect together…" A student whispered. "Sssh…just leave it alone. I don't want to disturb Jaiden reading. He looks so cute when he's deep in his story." A girl says giggling. The girls sighed lovely at Jaiden as he read his book. The door opened and they all looked, Aerith smiled "Mama…"

Jess smiled as she was wearing black slim dress with a Purple Thin Blazer over it and black heels, the boys in the classroom were blushing at her "Hello everyone" some girls were frowning glaring at her slightly "Now if your all wondering" she walked to the board "I'm Aerith's mother, since you original cooking teacher quit I asked to step in for the teacher which I do not mind" she chuckled. Aerith was smiling at her "Wow a shocker" Aerith whispered. Sarah and Ciccy nodded "yeah"

Rei taps Jaiden on the shoulder. "Jaiden the teacher is here. You should put your book away from now." Jaiden sighs as he closes his book. Rei smiles as she puts her book away to. Jess picks up the maker and wrote on the side 'Ms. Mikcloud' then in the middle of the board she wrote 1 through 10 down a line "alright can anyone tell me 10 rules of the kitchen?" some students groaned from her question, Aerith raised her hand, Jess smiles "Aerith" Aerith giggles "Never cook in loose clothes and keep long hair tied back. You don't want anything accidentally catching fire, not to mention hair ending up in the food." Jess smiled "Very good" she wrote it down for number one. Jess looked back "can one else to me one?" Jaiden held his hand up slightly "Never cook while wearing dangling jewelry. A bracelet can get tangled around pot handles." Jess chuckled and wrote it down for number one "Very good" Rei had her notebook writing the rules down along with other students. 5 minutes rolled by and all the answers were written down.

1\. Never cook in loose clothes and keep long hair tied back.

2\. Never cook while wearing dangling jewelry.

3\. Keep potholders nearby and use them! Be careful not to leave them near an open flame.

4\. Turn pot handles away from the front of the stove so you can't bump into them if they're out of the way.

5\. Don't let temperature-sensitive foods sit out in the kitchen. Raw meat, fish, and certain dairy products can spoil quickly, so refrigerate or freeze them right away.

6\. Wipe up spills immediately. Keep the floor dry so that no one slips and falls.

7\. Separate raw meat and poultry from other items whenever you use or store them. This precaution avoids cross-contamination of harmful bacteria from one food to another.

8\. Wash your hands before handling food and after handling meat or poultry. Hands can be a virtual freight train of bacteria.

9\. Get a fire extinguisher for your kitchen.

10\. Always have a clean station.

Jess puts down her marker and walks over to the corner of the room picks up a box that was heavy but not for her she placed it on her desk "Now, you can come up here and get your cooking books for this class, and some papers for measuring and yes the rules of the kitchen" the students all got up and got their books and papers and went back tot here seats "Tomorrow we will start off with the basic stuff first, so them I want you" she takes a stack of paper and walks to the first row "to do this tonight, is it a basic recipe, cheese and mushroom omelet" she starts passing them out. "Then I want you to pack it in a container and bring it to school, I will judge which one is the best one"  
Aerith right away raised her hand "can we had spices?" student's eyes widen and muttered to themselves, Jess chuckled "stick to the recipe" Aerith pouted making Sarah and Ciccy chuckle at her.

At the end of the school day, Aerith was packing her bag as Aaron came up to her "Ready to go?" Aerith smiled and nodded "Sure" Sarah and Ciccy appeared making Aaron frown slightly "What are you two doing?" Sarah crossed her arms "we are coming with you two" Aerith sighed "Really? Why?" Ciccy pouted slightly "she wants to make sure Aaron keeps his hands to himself" Aaron flushed right away, Aerith flushed also but laughed "Please stop joking around, let's go" she walked away. Ciccy followed her and Sarah was standing there staring at Aaron "just because Jaiden turned her down doesn't mean you can swoop in to take her for yourself" Aaron glared almost "and what's wrong with that?" Sarah sighed "I'm gonna hate myself for saying this but her heart will forever be Jaiden's" Sarah then turned around walked away following after Ciccy and Aerith. Aaron frowned deeply looking at Jaiden as he was packing up his bag. He bites his lip and walked passed him "Aerith will be mine, I will make her forget ever falling for a guy that doesn't care for her" he said to Jaiden leaving the room.

Jaiden, not even acknowledging Aaron's words, grabbed his bag. Rei frowned and tapped him. "Jaiden aren't you worried about what Aaron just said?" Jaiden looked at her. "Who?" Rei looked at him and then laughed a bit. "I see. Never mind then. Shall we go?" She and Jaiden walked out the room.

Not long, Aerith and the others were at the arcade. Aerith and Aaron were at Zombie shooting game, they were firing at the zombies on the screen "Die Zombies!" she aimed at the screen where the zombie was and started to shoot. Aron laughed and started to shoot with her at the screen. Sarah was frowning at them and glaring at Aaron, Ciccy shook her head "Sarah, stop glaring" Sarah pouted "I just don't know if this is a good idea… what if Jaiden never loves her back…?" Ciccy sighed "one day he will" they turned there heads to laughing as Aerith and Aaron laughed, Aerith was jumping slightly "Yeah! Victory!" Aaron chuckled and looked at her with a flush on his face 'god she is so cute' "Aerith lets go to the claw machine, I'll get you a stuff animal" Aerith turned her head to him and smiled brightly "sure!" Aaron grabbed her hand making her flush and he pulled her along. Sarah frowned and was about to follow them but Ciccy grabbed her arm "Sarah stop let them bond" Sarah's eyes widen "Why?" Ciccy shook her head "just let Aerith be" Sarah frowned and looked down biting her lip "Fine"

Aerith was hugging her Sailor Moon Luna head pillow to her chest with a happy smile on her face, Aaron walked beside her smiling at her. He was walking her home, Sarah and Ciccy had already left them alone and gone their separate ways. Aaron chuckled at Aerith "I take it you like the pillow I got you" Aerith flush and smiled "yeah I love it, I'm a huge sailor moon fan" Aaron chuckled at her cuteness. Reaching the house, they turned to the house and walked to the door, reaching it Aerith stopped and smiled at Aaron "Well thank you for a good time Aaron, I needed it" Aaron smiled at her "Yeah after that jerk Jaiden hurt you, you needed it" Aerith frowned at him "Please don't call him that… it doesn't help it sometimes…" Aaron frowned "I'm sorry… Aerith.." he gently took her hand making her eyes widen and her face turned red like her hair "W-What a-are y-you doing…?" "Aerith… I like you…" he looked into her eyes, making her eyes more widen, her heart started to race. He took a step to her making her back up into the wall next to the door, he leaned in ready to kiss her as the front door opened fast making Aaron gasp and look to see Byakuya, his eyes narrowed at Aaron. Aerith gulped "Hey dad" Byakuya never took his eyes off Aaron "Aerith inside know, dinner is done" Aerith nodded, she looked at Aaron "see you later thank you… for today" she quickly rushed inside. Aaron looked at Byakuya who narrowed more making Aaron shake slightly, Byakuya closed the door in Aarons face.

At Kisuke's Jenna and the others were down in his basement training area. Jenna was sitting a bit farther than the others as they watched Ichigo and Grimmjow stand in front of the children. Jaiden, Iris, and Cody had their eyes closed, concentrating. Jenna signs. She still didn't approve of this but, Ichigo talked her back into letting Jaiden and Iris experience their powers.

Kisuke walked up wearing a glove. "Okay little titans. Let's see if you can separate your soul from your body on your own."

Cody was first. He took a deep breath. They watched as his spiritual pressure rises a bit. In a switch movement Cody's soul form separated from his body. His actual body falls to the ground but was caught by Kisuke. Cody was wearing a white open jacket that flowed down to his legs and a white hakama with a black slash. He had arm sleeves on both arms. Around his eyes were light green lines similar to how Grimmjow's were in his form. His spiritual pressure quickly rose. He grips his fist and takes a huge deep breath and lets out a roar causing a shock wave.

Orihime quickly placed a barrier around her and Jenna to protect them from the debris. "I swear, he's just like his father in every way." Jenna says. Orihime smiled. "Yup, right down to the T." When the smoke was clear Cody was smiling. He stretches out. "Man, that felt so good!" "Cody!" Cody looks over to see Iris coughing. "Gah! Iris I'm sorry are you okay?" "Releasing your energy so close to us. How much more of an idiot can you be?" Jaiden says waving smoke out of his face. "Hey, I said I was sorry. I couldn't help it. I felt pent up."

Grimmjow and Ichigo had jumped away from the debris. "Haha, I bet my kid can kick your kids ass now." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If Cody can't win against Jaiden in his regular form what makes you think he can do it now?" "He'll win." "Wanna bet?" "The usual?" "Hell yeah. Winner buys the drinks for the next three months. Jenna likes wine so make sure you get the sweet kind." Ichigo says chuckling.

Cody was standing to the side now waiting. It was Iris turn but no matter how much she tried to couldn't do what Cody did. She looked down sadly. "I can't do it again…maybe I'm not special to." She tears up. Ichigo smiles. "It's okay Iris." "It's not papa! I want to be strong to!" Kisuke walked up to her. "That's not what he meant Iris." She looked up at him. "He meant this time we are ready." Kisuke reached down with the globe and poked Iris in the forehead. The next thing she knew she was looking at Kisuke holding her body.

Her eyes widen as she looked at herself. She was wearing a black fitted, sleeveless, shirt with a black hakama. She smiled. "I'm a soul reaper! Daddy look! Look!" Ichigo laughed. "Yes, I see that. How do you feel?" "I feel super super light!" She jumps up way high into the sky making their eyes wide. Jenna stood up. "Iris sweetie please be careful!" She called out. Iris saw her mother and disappeared. She suddenly tackled Jenna into a hug. "Mommy! Look I'm like daddy!" Jenna smiled. "Yes, you look so cute!" Iris smiled happily. "Yay!"

Ichigo chuckled and then their attention turned to Jaiden. "Alright Jaiden. Just like we practice." Ichigo says. Jaiden nodded but he quickly separated from his body without a second thought. "Well damn…" Grimmjow says with his hands in his pockets. Jaiden looked down at himself. He was wearing a white hakama with long flowing jacket. He opened the jacket to see a white shirt tucked in with a black slash around his waist. He had on black boots that went up just under his knees. "How do you feel?" Ichigo asked. Jaiden looked at him. "Light headed…" Jaiden rubbed his chest. Ichigo walked up to him. "Is your birth mark burning again?" Jaiden nodded. "What about your dreams?" Jaiden shook his head. "No dreams. Just this burning feeling but…" He pauses. "It's gone now. It goes away after a second or to. I'm fine now father. Can we start practice." Ichigo sighs and then smiles. He pats Jaiden on the head. "Alright. Let's get this started." He took out his combat pass and steps out his body. Grimmjow was already out of his giga. "I don't plan on going easy on ya Cody." Grimmjow says rotating his arms. Cody got ready. "I can take it!" He says. Iris ran back to Ichigo and Jaiden but was stopped by Kisuke. "It's going to get intense over there so I'll be the one to help you. I'll make sure you get strong enough to protect your brother and Cody." Iris smiled. "Okay! Thank you! I'll do my best." Kisuke chuckled and rubbed her head.

A day before Halloween, it was 6pm, Aerith was up in her room reading from a new spell book her mother gave her. Byakuya was still at work. Jess was in the kitchen cutting up the carrots into flowers for the Sukiyaki. She smiled 'I can't wait!' Jenna, Ichigo and their kids are coming over dinner "Hehe it's been ages since they come over dinner!" the doorbell rang making her giggle like a little kid and put down the knife down whipped her hand and walked over to the front door, reaching it she opened it she smiled brightly "Hey everyone come on in, make sure to take off your shoes"

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Ichigo says. Jess stepped back leading them in, the first thing they noticed was the dining room table and chairs were gone and a cute round kotatsu table with round futon and cushion round it. The blanket under the table was a soft tab color.

"That looks nice." Jenna says. Jess chuckled "yeah, it's getting cold outside and a Kotatsu is perfect" she walked around the table to cut the carrots "Jenna why don't you help me finish up cutting the carrots and the tofu"

Iris runs over to it. "Come on daddy! Come sit with me!" Ichigo shakes his head and walks over with her. "Oh Jaiden, Aerith is up in her room why don't you go up there and hang out with her" Jess smiled has she cut some carrots into flowers.

"I don't feel like it…can't I just read?" Jaiden says sighing. Jenna pinches his cheek. "Don't be like that. Go on now." Jaiden sighs again and walked upstairs.

Reaching Aerith's room, he sighed and knocked on the door, he heard her voice "come in" Jaiden opened her door stepping in. the curtains were closed and Aerith was sitting on her bed looking at a book, she lifted her head as Jaiden closed her door. she smiled sweetly at him "Jay, come here" she tapped next to her.

Jaiden shook his head slightly but walked over. Aerith smiled as he crawled over by her and sat down next to her. Aerith smiled "a new spell book, you wanna see something cool?"

"Depends…your cool and my cool are two different things…" Jaiden says. Aerith snapped her fingers and the lights turned off and places her hand up to the ceiling, her hands glowed slightly a purple color, Jaiden watched and looked up as the ceiling turned into mini green galaxy.

"…when does the cool part happen…" Jaiden says leaning on his elbow. Aerith giggles softly and sat up pulling Jaiden up "hold on"

Jaiden waits. Aerith using magic she jumped up pulling Jaiden with to the ceiling making his eyes widen has they went through the ceiling. Jaiden blinked around as they floated in the galaxy, Aerith smiled still holding onto his hand "so what do you think? This is Universe magic, very high magic. I bet if Iris saw this she would flip" "Magic is Magic. So show Iris next time instead of me…" Jaiden says.

Downstairs, Iris and Ichigo were sitting under the Kotatsu, on the TV a Halloween special was showing, nightmare before Christmas.

Iris was on her phone texting her friends. Ichigo yawned as he watched the show. Jess came over with some drinks "here you go Ichigo grab the drink kosher's to your right make sure you have your glasses on top of it" Iris looked at the drink and she smiled brightly, it was Jess's famous galaxy like slushy lemonade.

"Do you have to tell me the obvious." Ichigo says. Iris takes a sip. "Yummy." Jess smiled "I'm glad you like it Iris, after dinner is my rainbow cheese cake" "Okay!" Iris says. Jess walked back to the kitchen to help Jenna. The sliding door opened making Ichigo and Iris look to see a black cat with purple eyes walk in. Ichigo sighed "Hello Sabrina" Sabrina looked at him "Ichigo" with a poof she turned into her human forum "My lady I'm here" Jess in the kitchen sighed "Sabrina did you bring the potion for Iris so she doesn't have allergic reaction to you" Sabrina nodded as she took out a bottle that was glowing orange like Ichigo's hair. Sabrina smiled "Drink this" she handed it to iris "it won't taste nasty, it will taste like orange soda"

Ichigo frowned and covered Iris excited eyes. "No, You know how I feel about you two giving my kids your weird potions and stuff. Just stay in your human form or something. Problem solved." Jess sighed "Ichigo, if it was Jenna it would be a different story, it will help her allergies it's the same stuff Aerith uses for her onion allgery"

Iris moved Ichigo's hand. "Can I try some daddy?" "No…" "Please?" "No." "Pleassseeeeeee!?" She looks up at him with what Ichigo calls the 'Jenna' stare. A stare that Jaiden, Iris do to get him to plead out. Their eyes always looked exactly like Jenna's when she was sad. "Ughhh…fine." Iris smiled. "Thanks daddy!" She takes the potion from Sabrina. "I hate orange soda by the way but I wanna try it out. I hope I get some cool side effects if it doesn't work like cat ears or a tail or…some scary like…" "Please…just drink it. Your making me nervous." Ichigo says face palming himself. Iris giggled and gulps it down. Jess was laughing "next time I change it to any flavor you want"

The front door opened and Jess knew who it was. She smiled "Byakuya welcome home" they looked to see him walk in with a tired look on his face, he stepped to jess kissing her forehead making her giggle "How was work?"

"Same as always." He stepped over to Ichigo and Iris and sat down at the table "Where's Aerith?" "Upstairs with Jaiden" Byakuya frowned and stood up and just walked to the stairs, jess sighed "Byakuya don't let them be" he didn't listen and walked up those steps. Jess sighs "I'm sorry about him…" "Don't know why your apologizing. Not like we didn't see this coming." Ichigo says looking at the TV.

Back up in Aerith's room, they floated in the green like galaxy, Jaiden looked around "Why green?" Aerith blinked and flushed "well… because of your green eyes…" "That makes no since at all. Your eyes are green to." He says.

Floating out of the ceiling they fell on the bed, Aerith leaned up and sighs "well then! I have a new mystery book and I've meaning to give it to you" he laid there looking up at the ceiling that still had the spell on it the galaxy was turning into different shades of blue he could feel some sort of sadness from it. He looked at Aerith as she sat up and was about to skip to the bookcase when her bedroom door burst open making her jump and looked to see Byakuya in the door way with a not happy look, Aerith frowned "Dad…?" Byakuya looked at Jaiden who was still laying down on Aerith's bed, he closed his eyes "downstairs now, both of you" he stepped away. Aerith sighs and looked at Jaiden "come on let's head down stairs"

"Go. I'll come in a bit." Jaiden says. Aerith nodded and walked out. Jaiden sat up and rubbed his chest where his birthmark was. It had been burning all day. It felt like something was bubbling in his chest and wanted to come out. He looked down at the necklace. He sometimes wondered if this was just a mere useless item. If he didn't have this one would the burning feeling go away? He sighs to himself. Then again if it gets removed the nightmares will come back. He rubbed his head. The nightmares of those yellow eyes. He closed his eyes 'Yellow eyes…'

Suddenly he felt something grab his face and pull it up. His eyes widen at a dark figure standing in front of him but he couldn't scene anything from it. Those same yellow eyes he had dreamed about were now looking right at him. "It's almost time to meet Jaiden."

"Jaiden!" Jaiden opened his eyes to see Iris standing in front of him. She was pouting. "Iris?" "How rude! You can't send someone else out their own room you meanie head! I don't know how Aerith put up with you! Come on it's time to eat!" She says grabbing his arm. "Come on! I'm hungry!" Jaiden got up. His eyes looked around the room. He rubbed his head. 'Was that all in my head or…' He turned slightly to the window to see his eyes turned yellow ever so slightly before turning back green. He sighs and turns away as Iris drags him downstairs going on how rude he's being.

All downstairs, they sat around the table. Jenna sitting next to Ichigo, Byakuya was sitting in between Aerith and Jaiden and Iris was sitting next to her brother. Aerith frowned mentally 'why is dad acting like this…?' Jess walked over to the table has Jenna placed a stove cloth on the table, Jess placed the hot pot on the table. The smell was so good it made Iris water from the mouth, Sabrina skipped over and sat next to the table "Lady Jess can I have some?" Jess chuckled "of course, well everyone dig in!" she sat down, Aerith smiled and grabbed her chop sticks and started to fill her bowl.

Everyone started to eat. Jess looked at Jaiden feeling something off she looked at Jenna "Jenna" she whispered.

Jenna looked over to her. "What is it Jess?" "I don't know but I sense something off about Jaiden, do you mind if I do a magic scan on him after dinner?" Jenna looked at Jaiden who was eating slowly. "Mmm I suppose so…he has been in a rare bad mood lately." Jess nodded "it could be him" Jenna looks at Jaiden and eyes his chest. She sighs mentally. 'Is he trying to tell me something again…maybe it's time I told Jaiden everything.' She says to herself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making them blink, Jess sighs "let me go see who it is" she got up and walked away. Aerith took a bite of her food and smiled "so yummy, these little cut carrots like flowers are so cute! Sometimes mom cuts them into stars"

Jess walked back over "Aerith you have a visitor" Aerith blinked and looked to see Aaron "Aaron what you doing here…?" Aaron smiled and then noticed Jaiden "Jaiden why are you here?" "Why do you ask such stupid questions…" Jaiden says. Jenna frowned. "Jaiden stop that."

"Aaron why are you here?" Aerith asked again, Aaron smiled at her "I came to see you of course" Jess's eyes widen and could feel Byakuya's upset aura. Aerith flushed "Oh uhm… I'm having dinner with my family and godmother's family" Aaron looked at the table more "Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupted" Jess chuckled "don't worry Aaron"

Byakuya took a bite of his food "why don't you come back tomorrow? She will be free by then" Aerith frowned looking at her father, Aaron nodded and bowed slightly "Of course sir" he leaned up "see you tomorrow Aerith" Aerith's eyes widen and flushed "O-of course…" Aaron smiled at her and Jess walked him out. Iris giggled "Oooo he's pretty good looking, Aerith do you like him?!" Aerith's face turned red "No! I mean he took me on a nice date but that was it…" Byakuya huffed "More like he was about to kiss you when he brought you home" Jenna and Iris gasped, Aerith's face turned red "Dad!"

Ichigo shakes his head as he ate. Jenna smiles then. "Well I don't think any harm could have been if he joined us. Jaiden's friend joins us for dinner a lot." Iris smiles. "Yeah! The pretty girl Rei! You like her right big brother?" Jaiden looks over at her then looks back at his food. "She's okay." Iris smiles. "That means you do! Yay!" Aerith frowned and looked down at her food 'I guess there is something between them…' Jess frowned to see her daughter get sadden by this.

"Iris calm down a bit okay." Jenna says. Iris laughed. "Sorry mama but your happy to right! Rei is super pretty and she gave me a book that shows me change my hair color!" Ichigo frowned. "You are not changing your hair color." Iris pouted. "But I want it blue like Cody's!" "I said no and that's final." Ichigo says. Iris pouts more. "Brother don't you think…" "To ask me such a question…Mother I think Iris has been infected with Cody's stupidity…" Jaiden says. Iris frowned. "Cody is not stupid! Mom!" Jenna laughs. "Okay that's enough. Let's enjoy dinner okay. Jaiden say sorry to your sister." Jaiden says. "Sorry that you caught Cody's stupidity…" Iris puffed her cheeks out then sighs. That was the best apology she was going to get when Cody pops up in the subject.

After dinner Aerith was up in her room with Iris, Aerith wanted to show her ceiling. Iris's eyes sparkled looking up at it. "So cool!" Aerith chuckled and held her hand "hang on" she blinked in confusion has Aerith jumped up with her magic and they entered her ceiling floating in the galaxy. "Wooow!" Iris says looking everywhere. Aerith smiled and frowned slightly, her mind was going back to Jaiden and Rei 'Jay….'

Downstairs, Jaiden was sitting on a chair has Jess was doing a magic scan on him. Jenna, Ichigo and Byakuya watched her as jess canned him, Jaiden had an annoyed look on his face. "It's almost done sweetie." Jenna says.

Finishing scanning him she sighs "I didn't find anything; Jaiden I can sense something off. So tell me what you have been feeling and seeing?" "Nothing." "Are you sure?" Jenna asked. "Yes mother. Why must we go through this every time?" Jenna rubbed his head. "We just want to make sure you're okay. That's all." "I'm fine. I just want to go home…and read." "So, no nightmares?" "No nightmares. The necklace works just fine." Jaiden says. Jess looked at him and quickly gripped his chin, her eyes were looking deeply with in his "Jaiden you know I hate being lied to, be honest with me and your mother" "It's nothing." Jaiden says flatly.

Jess sighs and let go of his chin and smiled at Jenna "Why don't I cut a piece of the cheese cake for you all to take home" she walked to the kitchen. Iris skipped down the stairs and ran over to the table "Mom dad! You won't believe what Aerith showed me with her magic!" "Joy…" Ichigo says getting up.

Jess chuckled "so Iris what you going as for Halloween? You gonna be stopping by at midnight for me and Aerith when we jump off the roof for the little kids?"

"I'm not dressing up this year. Me and Cody are gonna have a scary movie night! Were gonna stay up and watch old creepy movies and then newer scary movies!" Iris says laughing. "Where is Aerith? Still upstairs?" Jess asked, Iris nodded "yeah she was sort of crying a little… she won't talk about it…" Jess frowned and looked up stairs then sighed and packed up the cheesecake, Iris got a look of it and her eyes widen in sparkles "So Pretty!" Jess smiled "Thank you" "aunty you make the cutest treats! Are you making homemade Halloween candy?" Jess smiled "I already did, ready for trick or treaters"

Jaiden and Ichigo was already by the door putting their shoes on. "Thanks for Dinner. It was really nice." Jenna says smiling. "Yeah, we need to it a bit often." Jess says handing her the cheese cake. Jenna nodded. "Come on Iris. Time to go." Iris nodded and skipped after Jenna. Jess chuckled and Aerith came downstairs "Jay?"

Jaiden turns around. Aerith had runny eyeliner down her face, she was crying, she smiled "Here's the book I was gonna give you" she handed him it, it was a hardcover book. It was blue and the title was The wicked boy: the mysterious murder of a Victorian child' "It's a really good book, based on a true event"

"Thanks…" Jaiden says. Aerith smiled and ran upstairs, Jess sighs "Looks like she still loves you Jaiden and hearing about this Rei girl got her upset."

"I don't see why. How many more times must I explain that I don't see Rei in that way. I don't think I can explain it in anymore further detail then I already have." Jaiden says. Jess shook her head "So dense, she's jealous of her, you're don't treat her like the way you treat Rei so yeah of course she is, well go on. See you all tomorrow I hope."

Jaiden left out with Ichigo and the others. On the walk home Ichigo looked down at Jaiden. "Jaiden…are you sure you explain that you and Rei are just friends?" Jaiden looked up at Ichigo. "I did father. Rei herself even made it clear that we aren't like that. I don't know what else to say so I let it be." Ichigo looks forward. "Well I guess that's true. If you both made it clear it's not much you can do about it." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Men…" Iris giggled. "Let's go to the park!" She says. Jenna nods. "Yeah, a nice walk to the park would be nice." Iris walked up and bumped Jaiden shoulders. Ichigo and Jenna joined hands as they walked behind them. Jenna smiles at Iris and Jaiden. "Hey Ichi…" "Hum?" "Ever thought about having another baby with me?" Jenna says smiling sweetly. Ichigo blushed. "I think we have our hands full but…having another you running around might not be so bad…" Jenna leans on him. "Let's see what happens?" "Yeah, let's see what happens." Ichigo says chuckling.

The next day, Halloween it was 4pm. There was kids running around going to door to door trick or treating. Aerith smiled at her outfit, she was wearing a bat jacket with furry eared hood, black and white ombré shorts Gothic Black, White Spooky Bat tights and black Studs Embellished High-Heeled Ankle Boots. Black bat eye makeup and her upper lip was black, and her bottom lip had little bat bats. She smiled brightly and left her room with her phone walking downstairs. Jess in her black witch's dress wearing black flats was by the door handing out homemade wrapped up candy to some little kids "Here you go little ones" the kids smiled at her "thanks witch lady!" Jess chuckled "Make sure you come here again at midnight to see me and my daughter jump off the roof and fly!" the kids giggled and walked away. Jess closed the door has Aerith walked down the stairs, Jess smiled "Wow you pretty!" Aerith flushed "thanks mom" Byakuya walked over wearing his normal clothes "at least your not showing skin" Aerith pouted "Dad…" Jess sighed "Byakuya why aren't dressed up has Sinbad from magi…?" Byakuya gulped "Don't feel.." Jess stepped to him making him stopped "you promised, get dressed or not sex" Aerith's eyes widen "Okay! I'm leaving I'm heading off to meet up with Sarah and Ciccy" she quickly left.

At Jenna's she passed out some candy to the kids. "Thank you!" They said and ran off. Jenna smiles and closes the door. Ichigo was in the living watching TV. "Ichi. I thought you were meeting Keigo and the others?" Ichigo looked up at her. "Na, I feel lazy tonight." Jenna puts her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that because Cody is coming over?" Ichigo shook his head. "No course not…" Jenna smiled. "Cody is a good boy. He wouldn't try anything with Iris." Ichigo frowned. "He's Grimmjow's son. He will try it." "Don't forget he is Orihime's son as well he's to shy and flustered to hold Iris hand haha. It's so cute when he tries though." Ichigo chuckles. "Well that is true…where is Jaiden?" "Upstairs reading. He said he doesn't want to go out tonight. Like father like son I guess." The door bell rings. Jenna walks over and opens it to see two kids dressed as batman and robin. "Awwww! So cute!" She says giving them candy. "Thank you!" They says. "Come Robin! To the batmobile!" Jenna laughed as she watched them run off. "So cute! I think Jaiden's last costume was Batman to. How I miss those days." Oichi says closing the door.

Walking in the streets Aerith smiled, she couldn't wait to see Sarah and Ciccy. Walking she stopped to see her aunt Rukia and her cousin Coby. She smiled "Aunty Rukia!" she walked over to her.

"Ah. Hello Aerith." Aerith smiled "How are you aunty? Hey, Coby, you heading to aunty Jenna's? oh where's uncle Grim?" "Yeah and How the heck should I know." Coby says turning around to leave. Aerith smiled "Aunty do you know mom and dad made their wedding date in next spring?" Aerith frowned at her "you are coming right?" "Yes I did and Yes I am" Rukia says, Aerith nodded and walked away.

Hours went by, Aerith and her friends were walking back to her house. Sarah smiled snatching on chocolate "I love Halloween!" she was dressed up has a sexy nurse, Ciccy chuckled "Yeah" she was dressed up as an evil queen. Aerith smiled "it was fun, even more when we walked around a haunted old hospital" Ciccy frowned "that was scary! I mean that place was really haunted! If your mom found out she would yell at you!" Sarah nodded "yeah…. Plus if there was a hollow there we would have been in big trouble! Your magic has been acting weird lately…." Aerith frowned "I'm sorry but I know that…" Sarah and Ciccy nodded "yeah…" suddenly Ciccy's phone rang, they stopped walking they blinked at her. Ciccy answer's her phone "Hello oh hi mom… wait I was gonna go to Aerith's…" Aerith and Sarah frowned, Ciccy sighed "Very well ill come home…" she hanged up sighing "I have to go home…" Aerith frowned "alright…" Ciccy sniffed "I don't wanna go home alone… thought.." Sarah sighed "fine baby I'll walk you home, see you later Aerith" Aerith smiled "alright see you later" Ciccy and Sarah walked away. Aerith sighed and turned the way to her house.

At Jenna's, the doorbell rang. Jess smiled as Jenna opened the door "Happy Halloween! I have brought homemade candies" she held up a box, Byakuya was standing next to her wearing his outfit. Jenna smiled. "Thanks you didn't have to bring them all the way over here you know."

"Jenna you're missing the best part!" Ichigo yelled. "Yeah mama! Hurry! Hurry!" Jenna rolled her eyes. "As you can see we ended up joining Cody and Iris in their movie marathon." Jess smiled "Can we join?"

"Sure." Jenna says letting them in. Jess smiled and pulled in Byakuya "Thank you Jenna" they followed Jenna into the family room, Jess smiled "Hey everyone I brought homemade candy" Iris's eyes widen "Oooo aunty can I have some?" Jess smiled and opened the box tossing a small bag to her "Here you go" Jess sat down with as Byakuya sat down next to her "So what are we watching?" "Nightmare on elms street." Cody says eating popcorn. Jenna sat down beside Ichigo. "I don't see how you can't be so jumpy with these movies." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. "Meh. I've seen worse." He says digging into his own bowl of popcorn.''

Outside, Aerith was just passing by Jaiden's house. Her eyes landed on Jaiden's room. The window was open and the light was on, she smiled softly 'most likely reading…' she chuckled to herself running her hand at on the fence then winces in pain. She frowned looking at her finger as some blood "ow.." she socked on her finger suddenly froze to feel such a dark force near her it made her freeze in her spot "blood…." It was a deep voice, her eyes widen and looked behind her to see a large hollow, it grinned "your blood, smells like a witch… witches' souls better than humans GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" he shouted at her charging its arm at her, Aerith gasped and buckled out of the way and lifted her hand snapping her fingers but her magic never came making her gasp "My magic… Not again…" then her eyes widen as she felt something hit her pushing her to a wall. She looked down to see the tip of his tail into her side, blood was coming from her wound. The hollow charged his face at her with its mouth open "WITCHES SOUL!"

Jaiden was laying down trying to sleep He hoped that some fresh air would have work. He was breaking out in a cold sweat when he opened his eyes. He sighed and got up. He rubbed his head. It was hot. 'A fever maybe…' He was about to get up when he heard noise. "Can't have any silence around here when you need it." He looked out his opened window just in time to see Aerith be pin to the wall by a hollow. He sighs. "Good grief…"

He gets on top of his window and simply drops down right on the hollows head, smashing it into the ground. Aerith's eyes widen "Jaiden…"

"How can I get any sleep when your screaming at night. Get lost." Jaiden says before twilling his heel in the hollows head. He then kicked the hollow away, forcing it to release Aerith. Aerith's eyes widen and collapses to the ground holding her side "Jaiden… my magic I can't use it…"

"I know that obviously, or I wouldn't have come down here." Jaiden says. The hollow got up groaning "don't stand in my WAY! That witch is mine!" he screamed and charges at them.

"Your giving me a headache…before you attack someone maybe you should think of your location first." He held up a finger. He draws a symbol in the air. "Bakudo number 6 Geki…" A green and black light shot from his fingers and hit the hollow it paralyzed him just as the tail was about to reach Jaiden's face. "So troublesome." The hollow struggled until he saw something up in the air. It panicked as he saw Ichigo's sword come down slicing him in two. Byakuya also appeared near Aerith. Aerith started to breath slightly heavy "dad… my magic…" she didn't finish as she passed out, Byakuya frowned at his daughter

The hollow disappeared after being defeated by Ichigo. He turned around and pats Jaiden on the head. "Are you okay?" Jaiden nodded. Ichigo grabbed his hand. It was slightly burned. "I told you can't be using these attacks like that anymore." "I'm fine. It was a weak spell. Aerith is the one who needs attention." Byakuya was already picking Aerith up and taking her to the house. "She looks like she's covered. Let's have Iris heal your hand." Jaiden sighs as Ichigo drags him inside.

Byakuya taking Aerith in the house, Jess's eyes widen and rushed over to her "I know I felt a hollow… I should have killed it…" she frowned looking at Aerith's wound "she's not healing…" Byakuya said Jess's eyes widen and frowned. Jenna came over and her eyes widen "why isn't she healing?" Jess frowned more "ever since her magical cold her magic has been off… place her on the kitchen table" Byakuya nodded followed jess to the table placing Aerith on it.

Ichigo and Jaiden walked in. "Iris. Come heal your brother please." Iris nodded. Jess hovered her hand over Aerith's wound as a tiny magical circle appeared above it shining, they can see Aerith blood being soaked back into her own body and her wound closing slowly. Byakuya saw Jaiden walk over as Iris was messing with his hand "Jaiden"

Jaiden looked over to him. "you saved Aerith… thank you" Byakuya said with a thankful look on his face. Jenna's eyes widen "Did he just…" Jess smiled softly still castling the spell 'you big softy'

Iris had her hand over Jaiden's as she healed his hand. Cody watched. "What are you doing Iris?" "Using my spiritual energy to heal Jay's hand. Mister Kisuke taught me how to use the basic but he said he was going to have me learn under someone better. I don't have a lot of skills for fighting but at least I'm good at this. That way when you or Jay gets hurt I can at least help you instead of becoming a bother." Cody smiles. "That's pretty cool." Iris smiled. "Thank you annnd all done." Jaiden looks at his hand. "Thank you." Iris nodded.

Jaiden walked over to Jenna and hugged her. "Jaiden? You okay?" She rubbed his head. "Tired. Can I go back to bed?" "Sure dear. Go ahead I'll let you know how Aerith is doing." Jaiden nodded and heads upstairs. Jess smiled "So he is worried about her" she removed her hand as Aerith was fully healed.

Ichigo sighed. "I doubt it. He doesn't know it but he can be grumpy if he doesn't get his required hours of sleep. He just wanted to get his sleep." He says jumping back into his body.

Then something caught Jess's eye with in Aerith, she narrowed at it making Byakuya frown at her "Jess? What is it?" Jess bite her lip "My uncle that's what it is" she reached down and used magic to take out a crystal from within Aerith's chest. Has she did that a rushed of magical energy was swirling around Aerith making eyes widen, Jess sighed "I knew it, my uncle placed this within her to block her magic most likely after her magical core breaking causing her to get sick…" Jenna frowned "Why…?" Jess crushed the crystal with her fingers "Because he doesn't want another incident like when I was 15" Jess can tell Aerith's magic was know unblocked "He's a an idiot.. putting it in her without us knowing… she would have been killed…"

Jenna sighed and went upstairs to Jaiden's room. Aerith's eyes fluttered open "Mom…? Dad…?" Jess smiled "you awake, how are you feeling?" Aerith frowned "Heavy… what happen?" then her eyes widen and shot up "The hollow!" Jess placed her hand on Aerith shoulder "Calm down, Jaiden killed it…" Aerith smiled "he saved me…" then she frowned "My magic wasn't working again… I'm sorry mom.." Jess smiled at her "it's alright but you could have used your inhuman strength that you got from me" Aerith frowned "I couldn't either…"

Jess sighed "let's get you a glass of water and we can go home" Aerith nodded "I kind of feel tired… I guess we can't do that jump from the roof tonight.. wait what time is it?" Byakuya looked at a clock on the wall "11:45pm, your mother is still doing it"

Ichigo, Cody, and Iris were back on the couch waiting movies. "I wanted to kill the hollow." Cody says. "When you can beat Jaiden, you can take a hollow on yourself." Ichigo says. "That would take forever." Iris says laughing. Cody pouted a bit as they went back to watching the movie.

Aerith got off the table and then remembered something she forget to say to her mother "Oh mom happy birthday" Jess smiled "thank you sweetie" Byakuya crossed his arms "About time you said it to her" Aerith pouted "I'm sorry dad" then Iris gasped "Aunty its your birthday?!" Jess chuckled walking over to Aerith handing her a glass of water "Of course hun" Iris smiled "Happy birthday auntie! So how old are you?" Jess chuckled more "A witch never tells her real age Iris of I have something for you" she takes a small pocket book from her pocket, it was Blue Leather Handbound Journal Notebook "It's a book of spells that's for soul reapers."

Ichigo frowns at this. Aerith giggled "giving her that rare soul reaper healing spell book" Jess smiled giving it to Iris "You and Jaiden can learn from this book"

"Um, thanks auntie." Iris says looking though the book. I'll give this to Jaiden instead since he likes reading more than me. I'm more of a hands on learner haha." She says. "Byakuya take Aerith home" Aerith pouted, Byakuya nodded grabbing his daughter and they disappeared. Jess smiled as iris held the book to her chest, Ichigo was frowning at jess, Jess narrowed at him "keep staring at me like that and you will go blind for a month"

"Yeah yeah…" He says turning back to the TV. Jess smirked slightly "Ichigo you gotta stop acting like that, that's soul reaper spells meant for soul reapers. It would be good for Iris and Jaiden to learn some rare soul reaper healing spells" Jess turned "I'm gonna head upstairs" Ichigo rolled his eyes as Iris placed the book on the table. "Mr. Kisuke said he was gonna bring someone to train me so I really wanna learn some hands on stuff!" She says smiling. Ichigo smiles and rubs her head. It was nice to have at least one of his kids be more like him.

Jess reached Jaiden's room, she looked into his room as Jenna and Jaiden were talking.

Jaiden was laying down while Jenna rubbed his head. "I'm here if you need me okay…" Jenna says. Jess cleared her throat as they looked at her, Jess walked in "Aerith is fine, I told Byakuya to take her home" Jess then pouted "Jenna… did you forget to say something to me today…?"

"Forget…I don't think so?" Jenna says pulling the blanket over Jaiden who had fallen asleep. Jess sighs and poked Jenna's forehead "My birthday silly… really forgetting it…" Jenna rubbed her head. "Oh! Sorry about that. Happy Birthday Jess." She hugs Jess who hugs her back. Once Jess left out Jenna sat back on the bed and looked at Jaiden. His face looked like he was in pain. She rubbed his back. "I guess it's about that time huh…"

At midnight, Jess and Aerith both stood on top of their roof, the front yard and street was covered in little kids and their parents. Byakuya in the yard frowned looking up, he didn't want Aerith to but she wanted too. Aerith now wearing the same black dress has her mother bare they were both bare foot. Jess had in her hand a Witch's Broom in Shades of Green. Aerith had in her hand a Witch's Broom in shades of Purple. On the ground kids were clapping and shouting 'jump jump jump' Jess and Aerith smiled at each other "ready?" Aerith smiled "Yeah mom" they both but the broom's behind them and jumped off the roof making eyes widen and gasped filled the air as they floated down to the ground sitting on their brooms. Landing on the ground on their bare feet. The kids screamed with excitement, Jess and Aerith smiled at them has they lifted their hands up and snapped their fingers as fireworks went off in Halloween symbols making the kids scream even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unknown: The Out Come**

 **Authors: / madhasahatter and Vona027**

 **Sequel to Uknown from u/3071430/kitsune2012**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe,**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

On May 26th, was the day of Byakuya's and Jess's wedding. They were having the wedding on a large estate, Jess and Byakuya rented for the week. The back yard is what made jess want to have they wedding in. Throughout the sprawling estate, a number of majestic trees shade the lush green lawns and enhancing its natural beauty with an abundance of striking lavender wisteria large willow tree in the back. faux purple wisteria to the 40-foot-tall willow tree. Complementing the all natural ceremony site, the aisle was lined with a long row of planter boxes overflowing with brightly colored floral, evocative of a meadow bursting with wildflowers. To add a tailored elegance to the natural wood and moss planter boxes, overlay of equestrian cross rail fencing, a design element repeated from the wedding invitation. the pattern to beautifully execute the signature planter boxes seen below.

Off to the side of the ceremony area, for the after hour, a large sailcloth tent played off nautical elements to be revealed later in the evening. Beneath it, 'rough luxe' furniture collection and massive clover-shaped bar brought understated elegance to the outdoor affair. Rustic wood elements now combined with finer touches; a wood palette bar treated with a rich ostrich top, for example. Carrying through the design from the ceremony planter boxes, pedestals in similar fashion, studding them with stately silver trumpet vases. To add a playful twist, the Bliss team suggested an interactive concept where as guests left cocktails, they passed through a floral arbor and "picked" a delicately folded, paper rose place card. Here, the floral designers covered the vintage wood balustrades with lush green foliage and twisted vines to simulate the whimsical rose garden pathway. A beautiful tent with navy and white striped ceiling. The navy and white immediately created an upscale feel which Jess accentuated with layers of chic patterns along with luxe white furnishings and stylized floral centerpieces. Not only did navy and white striped ceiling, the tent was outfitted with custom upholstered wall panels and crown molding to give it the allure of a beautiful residential space.

Of utmost concern to guest's comfort so tables were spaciously laid out with three alternating table designs. A combination of our sleek, high gloss white rectangular tables with square and round tables covered in stylish, tailored linens brought dimension and intrigue while also adding intimacy to the large space. Jess's vision was that each of the table collections have elements subtly echoing the evening's themes. For the band surround and dance floor, the design team chose circular patterns. They hung the fifteen clustered chandeliers over a semi circle dance floor covered in glossy white vinyl. Here, the cross rail fence pattern returned to provide a familiar detail along the dance floor's edge.

To achieve the look, the team turned to Floral Exhibits, a division for their immense selection of beautiful greenery and topiaries. To the left and right of the couple's large monogram, large living walls of gorgeous white azaleas flanked by sculptural boxwood walls provided a more formal and manicured garden wedding feel. 

Following after dinner, guests will be surprised by fireworks display over a patio were Aerith will perform. Here, three cabanas with a stylish greek key pattern and navy striped drapes offered luxurious lounge areas. Seating groups combined a variety of Kehoe Designs' more refined furniture collections including our plush blue velvet sofas, high-backed white sofa and round, tufted banquet. Styled with perfect finesse, gold and chrome accessories intermingled with glowing candlelight while custom pillows continued the patterns and monogram prevalent throughout later tonight.

In the estate, in Jess's prep room. Jess was standing looking at herself in the long large mirror. Aerith and Jenna behind her smiled. Jess was wearing a white gorgeous angelic flowing gown in duchesse satin and Organza or Chiffon, with hints of Ancient Grecian Style. The dress features a draped organza scoop neckline and is boned and tightly fitted down to the hips and a V waistline, from which the skirt then flows. The organza covers the whole dress with pleating across the bodice and shimmering swarovski crystal and glass beading dispersing from the side seam. Trails of Organza hang from the shoulders down the front and back of the arms. The dress has a lace up back with modesty panel. The train is approximately 1 foot long with matching white flats. Jess's hair was combed straight down, her hair went down to her hips, on top of her head was a elven like tiara decorated with silver plated brass vegetal stampings, leaves and carved flowers, butterfly wings, 10 white opal glass cabochons and 23 Crystal and Opal Swarovski Rhinestones. The back is made of 332 opalescent white and crystal beads arranged in 12 rows.

Aerith smiled brightly "Mother you look enchanting!" Jess flushed "You think so…?" Aerith nodded. "Yes, very beautiful indeed." Jenna says.

Both Jenna and Aerith were wearing an Elven like Gown in Spandex Velvet has a slightly, off the shoulder bodice with a sweetheart neckline. The front panel features a Devore Velvet overlay with silver piping detail which continues around the waist. The close fitting upper sleeve has a Jacquard ribbon armband at the elbow where it flares out into the long, split Devore Velvet lower sleeve. The skirt is cut from 6 panels which gradually flare out to the hem, falling into a train at the back. The back fastens with silver rouleau & ribbons. On both of their heads they wore a elven like circlet tiara that was silver and with matching colored crystals and black flats on. Jess chuckled "You two look amazing, very gorgeous" Aerith flushed "Thank you mama" Jenna smiled at her. "Thanks."

Outside, Byakuya was by the altar he was wearing a Gold Embroidery White Wedding Suit. His family yet showed up, he closed his eyes as he felt someone walking up behind him. "Byakuya its been awhile" that voice made him turn to see jess's uncle, Lord Jetter a high grand warlock and head of the Mikcloud family. "Jetter, I see you made it and the rest of your family?" Jetter chuckled moving aside to see Jess's side filled with the whole Mikcloud family "once the Ceremony is over most of all of them wont stick around but where is your family?" Byakuya turned around "Coming" Jetter chuckled "Well I guess I'll go and see my niece I after all walking her down aisle" he turned and walked away.

Soon Byakuya's grandfather appeared. "Grandfather. I see you're the only one as I figured." Ginrei nodded. "Yes, well the members of the house did not wish to attend." "It's no matter. I didn't look for them to come. I also did not expect you to come." Ginrei chuckled. "Well I had to come see my grandson complete his happiness." "You still do not approve?" "I do not but, at this point why do I bother. You will do what you have to do and I have no say so as such." He placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "As long as your happy and satisfied that is all that matters." Byakuya nodded. Renji and Rukia appeared as well. "Captain." "Renji and Rukia. Take a seat and do not show out." They both nodded and went to take their seat next to Ginrei.

A knock on jess's door made Jenna step to the door and opened it to see Iris in a gorgeous flower girl gown, Swirls of sparkling crystal delicately cover her chest and arms. Cascading from the crystals are layers of tattered tulle and mesh. An ombre skirt of pink and white spills onto the ground like liquid flowers. She had a Burlap Lace Rustic Wedding Ring Flower Girl Basket with lavender petals inside the basket. Aerith smiled brightly "Wow Iris! You look beautiful!" Jess smiled "the dress I made for you looks amazing on you"

Iris sighs. "It's so…girlyish…" Iris says. Jenna smiles. "Such a tomboy you are getting to be. I blame your father." Jenna says laughing a bit. "My my, such lovely young ladies. You all look beautiful" the voice made jess sighed "Uncle… how good of you to come" Aerith blinked and smiled slightly "great uncle hello" Jetter chuckled "Why don't we get this show on the road" Jess nodded "well lets go" she smiled.

Walking out of the estate, Jenna noticed Jaiden standing there with a book in his hand and Renji running up to them "Crap I forgot!" they both were wearing a suit Byakuya picked out for them, black suit with gold emblems on that went down the side and a white color shirt. Cody near Jaiden was wearing the same thing, he looked to see the girls come over to them his eyes widen as Iris's look come to his vision.

"Iris you look really nice." Iris frowns. "Do I really?" Cody smiles and nods. "It's so girly though…" She sighs. Cody rubs his head. "Well you do look best in what you like. Once the wedding is over you can change into your other clothes." Iris smiled. "Yeah!" Jess frowned looking at Jaiden with his face in a book, she side snapping her fingers as his book came to her hands.

Jaiden frowns. "Jaiden after the wedding you can read" Jess said. Aerith chuckled softly "Hey jay you look handsome" he looked at her and he scanned her for a moment, Aerith flush "so how do I look?" "Nice." Jaiden says. Jetter clapped his hands "enough lets do this" Jess shook her head "yeah, cue the piano"

Sarah and Ciccy sat on Aerith's family side. They smiled looking around "It's beautiful!" Aaron next to them nodded "yeah" the piano soon began, everyone looked to see Jenna and Renji were the first to walk out.

"Where's Ichigo?" "Had to work." Jenna says shrugging. "Uh huh…" Renji says. After them was Aerith and Jaiden, Aerith's face was flushy and she had a sweet smile on her face as they are linked by the arm walking down. She giggled mentally 'I can't believe I'm walking down with Jaiden!' Sarah and Ciccy eyes widen and sparkled "Aerith look pretty!" they began to take snap shots. Aaron frowned see Jaiden walk down with her 'why always him!' Jaiden had a blank look as always thinking more about what he was going to read later after the wedding.

Reaching the front, Aerith sides to her mother's side and Jaiden to Byakuya's side. Byakuya smiled at her daughter, Aerith smiled back at him. Then Iris and Coby came down together, Iris sparkles the lavender petals.

Iris mentally sighed as they made their way to the front. The music changed, and everyone looked to see Jess walking down with Jetter. Jess looked enchanting into everyone's else. The wind blows softly making petal rise with the wind and around Jess herself which enchanted her even more.

'Wish I would have brought a camera.' Jenna says to herself. Reaching the front, Jetter looked at Byakuya and offered his nieces hand to him "I give you my niece Byakuya, treat her good" Jess smiled and flushed. "I always have and will." Byakuya says. Jess took his hand and they both stepped to the prestress, who smiled at them. In front of them was a table with a lace cloth and a wine bottle that glowed with the rare wine brewed by herself and two wine glasses that magical runes on them. And a candle that was lit with a magical flame and two single candles for jess and Byakuya "Know then, this is a magical ceremony, commanding two souls in a magical contract Know say your vows before me, Byakuya you may go first"

Byakuya lifted his hand he placed the ring on jess's ring finger. Jess smiled brightly at him. Aerith giggled, Jenna was slightly confused at these wedding vows.

Jess lifted her hand "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows" she lifted her cup as the prestress filled her cup with the magical wine "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine" she handed to him which he drank it then lifting her candle lifting it "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness" Coby still by them, jess took Byakuya's ring "With this ring, I ask you to be mine" she placed the ring on his ring finger. They suddenly felt a surge of magical energy as magical swirls appeared around them, the prestress smiled and lifted her hands "the magical bond is complete, you may kiss your bride" Byakuya smiled and leaned in kisses jess making her kiss him back. The swirls disappeared, and everyone was clapping and cheering. Aerith giggled "Mom and dad are finally married!" Jenna and the others clapped smiling. "Very beautiful you two." She says.

As What Jetter said, most of Jess's family had left. The only one that stayed where her uncle who was at the bar area drinking. The after party was amazing, Jess was going through her wedding book and smiled all of her family signed the book as did Jenna. Byakuya was out on the dance floor dancing with Aerith for the father and daughter's dance.

Jaiden was sitting at the table reading with Iris next to him. She had happily changed into causal clothes. Cody was on the other side of her eating. Jenna had stepped away for a moment to take a call from work.

Jess sighed rubbed her head has she was feeling slightly light headed. Then smiled 'I cant wait to everyone…' as the song end, Aerith and Byakuya walked back over to her. Jess smiled "how was your dance?" Aerith giggled "fun! Where's grandpa? I wanna dance with him next!" Jess chuckled, Byakuya "by the bar Aerith" Aerith was about to go when Jess stopped her "wait dear, sit I have something to say" Aerith blinked and nodded. She sat down. Jess stood up and Byakuya watched there was something off with her 'is she hiding something from me..?' Jess walked the band area stepping on the stage taking a mic. She tapped it making everyone look at her "Hello everyone, thank you for all coming" they smile at her, Jess giggled softly "I have something to announce!" Jetter and Ginrei looked at her as she touched her stomach "I'm happily to announce I'm pregnant, 2 months" Aerith's eyes widen. Jetter smiled "well looks like your gonna have another great grandchild Ginrei" "Yes it seems so." He says.

Aerith stood up fast and giggled "Really?! Dad! Mom is pregnant!" she looked at her father who was just staring up at jess who walked back down, she chuckled "Byakuya we are gonna have another baby" she grabbed his hand placing it on her tummy "with the flow of magic, I can sense the baby will be a boy" Aerith's eyes widen more "a boy…?"

Jenna walked back in. She headed to Jaiden's table. "I miss anything." She says sitting down rubbing his head. "Auntie is going to have a baby." Jaiden says. Jenna eyes widen a bit then she smiles. "Is that right? How exciting." Iris smiled. "Hey are you going to have another baby?" Jenna shrugs. "Probably not your daddy is mentally and physically tired and only wants you two. You both put him through the ringer when you two were babies. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted a third eventually haha." Jaiden closed his book. "If you do have another baby can it be a boy?" Iris pouted. "Why not a girl?" "Then that means me and father would be out numbered." "So what?" Jenna smiles. "Okay you two. Settle down. Even if I have another child I'd love you all the same and so with your dad. Okay now let your auntie enjoy her day and her good news."

_

Couple of months went by, it was July 27th. Aerith's 15th birthday, Aerith still in bed at noon. Jess was downstairs in the basement moving her hand as she used her magic to hang up the decorations for Aerith's birthday party. The theme Aerith wanted was a neon glow-in-the-dark girls' dance party. Aerith's blue prints created a "club" atmosphere with black lights, a large rotating disco ball, and, of course and lots of loud music. there was an assortment of color blast cupcakes, luminescent cotton candy, multicolor brownie bites, neon sugar cookies, fluorescent push pops, energizing smoothie shots, and of course, neon birthday cake. filled goody bags with candy, including rainbow lollipops, candy dots, gummy frogs, gumball filled gumball tubes, colorful candy canes, hot pink wrapped buttermint creams, and sour gummy dots. There were also some shimmery silver pencils. It was so colorful and mostly gonna be most colorful when the black lights go on. Byakuya coming downstairs and walked behind Jess holding her from behind rubbing her know 17 weeks pregnant tummy. Jess smiled "How was the meeting?" "Fine…" he sighed holding her more, jess chuckled "Byakuya I gotta finish with this…" Byakuya hummed slightly in her hair "Why don't you help me?" Byakuya sighed "Very well" Jess chuckled at him.

Jenna was at the park alone. She was standing under the tree looking up. She had a look of concern in her eyes. She walked up to the tree and slightly touches it. As she did something connected her hand, interlocking her fingers. It pushed her hand out. Jenna smiles slightly as she watched a hand take shape and then arm then followed by a body and hooded figure. "It's been a while since we last talked." Jenna says. She reached up with her free handed and flipped the hoodie off. "Hello Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra looked down at her. "Jenna…"

Jenna sighs. "I really wish you would pass on Ulquiorra. Your suffering by yourself and I don't want that. If I knew you were going to attach yourself to this tree all those years ago I would have told Jess to place the rest of your soul in Jaiden." "No, I should stay separate from the boy for now." Jenna frowned. "Even now, my other half is fighting to get out. If I get reunited with that part of my soul then the Jaiden you know will no longer exist." "So what should I do? Jaiden to is suffering. He isn't whole without all of you Ulquiorra." "He must know the truth. Once he does he must accept what he is for me to reunite with him." "What if he doesn't accept?" "…I do not know." Jenna sighs. "Telling him everything. I guess it was going to come to this eventually…" Ulquiorra started to disappear into the tree. "Do what you must Jenna." He says before disappearing fully. Jenna sighs. "Not much help as always…" She turns to leave back home.

Around 3pm Aerith was in the kitchen finishing her late lunch. Jess smiled at her "how was you birthday pancakes?" Aerith giggled "amazing! Where's dad?" Jess chuckled "downstairs finishing up" Aerith smiled and got up "I'm gonna take a shower, when does the party start?" "The party starts at 6, go and get ready" Aerith smiled and rushed to her room. Jess smiled at her "well then I guess I do the dishes and get ready myself" she got up and gathered up the dishes as Byakuya came back upstairs "I've finished" Jess smiled "Good thank you, Aerith is up and getting ready" Byakuya nodded "So who is all coming?" Jess smiled "Her whole class is" Byakuya sat down "Is Jaiden coming?" Jess shrugged her shoulders "Who knows"

After taking her shower, Aerith had on Black Sleeveless Tulip Dress with Splatter Print on it, black paint splatter Tights and matching black flats with paint splatter on them. She smiled finished her glow in the dark make up on her. it wasn't heavy but light. Her hair had a magical potion on it that will make her hair glow red in the dark. She looked at the clock and it was 5:40pm "Its almost time!" she walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

Ciccy and Sarah walked to Aerith's house for her party. They were wearing paint splatter skinny jeans and tank tops with converse. Everyone in the class was told to wear something glow in the dark and paint splatter look. They both were caring gifts for Aerith "I wonder what the party would look like" Sarah said, Ciccy giggled "something amazing most likely" "Hey girls" they stopped to see Aaron walking over to them, he was wearing Casual Colorful Painting Pullover T Shirt, black skinny jeans and paint splatter converse he had a gift in his hand. Ciccy smiled "Hello Aaron" Sarah sighed "Great your coming" Aaron shook his head as Sarah walked away, Ciccy followed her. Aaron shook his head as Sarah walked away, Ciccy followed her. Aaron sighed and followed them to Aerith's house, passing Jaiden's house they see Iris pulling Jaiden out of the house with Jenna following behind them.

"Iris stop pulling him." Jenna says sighing. Jaiden looked tired. He didn't want to do anything but sleep. Sarah and Ciccy smiled at them "Hey guys see you at Aerith's!" they shouted and just walked away. Aaron stopped as Iris and Jaiden got to sidewalk, he frowned at him "So you going to Aerith's party?"

Jaiden ignored him as he rubbed his hair down. Aaron huffed and then smirked "Don't forget what I said to you, I will take her from you where she will forget she ever had feelings for you, Aerith will be mine. Her heart will be mine" iris frowned at him as she senses something dark in what he said, he walked away heading to Aerith's.

"Big brother? Who was that boy?" She says looking up to Jaiden. "I don't know nor care. Can we just get this over with already?" Jaiden says rubbing his eye.

Sarah and Ciccy arrived at Aerith's house to see a neon sign that specially made, it was in neon colors reading 'Aerith's 15th birthday party' they smiled and walked to the door knocking on it. The door right away opened to see Byakuya standing there, Sarah and Ciccy smiled at him, he moved to the side "Aerith is downstairs, the party will down in the basement go on know" the girls nodded and right away walked in the house and headed for the basement. Byakuya was about the close the door but stopped to see Aaron standing there, Byakuya glared slightly "Basement follow the neon arrows" Aaron gulped and nodded stepping inside the house and followed the neon arrows to the basement.

Down in the basement it was dark, but the room lit with neon lights and designs. Half of her class was already there snacking on food and talking among each other. Aerith sat at the table with her class laughing. Sarah and Ciccy stepped in the basement room and their eyes widen "Wow!" Aerith gasped and sat up "You made it!" Sarah and Ciccy smiled at her "Happy birthday!" Aerith chuckled and rushed to them hugging them "Put the gifts on the table" she pointed to the table that had already filled with gifts. They nodded and stepped to the table, Aerith umped to feel arms around her "Happy birthday" she smiled at that voice and turned to see Aaron "Thank you" she chuckled, he held up the present, Aerith pointed to the table with the presents on it.

The door bell ringing, Byakuya opened it to see Jenna, Iris and Jaiden, he moved to the side "down in the basement"

"Thank You." Jenna says. "Byakuya…. Make me some ginger tea…" Jess said from the bathroom as they heard her throwing up, Byakuya frowned "Alright" he stepped away from the door to make Jess some tea.

Jenna peeked in the bathroom with Iris and Jaiden next to her, the downstairs bathroom that was next to the basement stairs they see Jess knelling on the floor throwing up.

"I remember those harsh times." Jenna says giggling a bit. Jess stopping throwing up looked up at Jenna and smiled "Don't worry I'm fine, go and head downstairs"

Jenna pushed Iris and Jaiden gently away from the bathroom. Reaching the basement, Iris's eyes widen to the neon and glow in the dark look.

"Wow! So cool!" Iris says looking around. Aerith skipping over "You guys came! you can put the gifts on the gift table" Aerith looked at Jaiden and hugged him. "Thank you for coming Jay…" she felt him rub her head. "It's not like I had a choice not to come." He says yawning.

An hour went by and the party was very lively, the kids were at the wall where a large screen tv was mounted on the wall and the family's Wii U was. They were both on has the kids were playing a dancing game. Cheering and dancing, Aerith sat there waiting for her turn, Sarah and Ciccy were facing off with each other dance in battle. She chuckled and looked to see Jaiden far from them leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, she blinked at him 'is he tired…?' she stood up and slipped away without anyone knowing, stepping to him Aerith placed her hand on his making his eyes open slightly "Jay… you tired..?" she whispered slightly Jay in response sighed "very" Aerith frowned but gripped his hand and quickly pulled him out of the room without anyone knowing.

Jaiden sighed. He was actually enjoying his slightly nap. "Where are we going…" Aerith smiled "to my room" reaching the top of the stairs her parents and aunt were in the family room with the sliding doors closed. She smiled and pulled Jaiden to the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor.

Going up stairs and going to her room, Aerith pulled Jaiden in her room and pushed him on the bed. Jaiden sighs as he waited. Aerith just smiled at him and went to her closet opening it and started to go through it. Jaiden watched her while she went through it.

Aerith stepped out with pajama bottoms and v-neck top that were Jaiden's, she walked over to him "Here change and sleep, you can sleep in here" she chuckled "Not the first time you've slept in my bed before"

"I didn't need to changed my clothes. Such a bother…" Jaiden stood up and started to take off his shirt, Aerith flushed and turned around "couldn't you wait until I left the room…?" Jaiden just shook his head "not the first time you've seen me without a shirt or even in my boxers" Aerith flushed more "I -I know…." Jaiden finishing "you can look now" Aerith turned and he had change, Aerith smiled "Well go on lay down." "Yeah, yeah…" Jaiden says laying on the bed. Aerith stepped and covered him more "You want the fan on?"

"It doesn't matter." Aerith smiled stepped the fan turning it on and then stepping back to Jaiden "sleep, I'll be back up after the party." Aerith turned around and walked to the door turning the light off and closed the door behind her leaving Jaiden in her room to sleep.

Another hour went by, they all had cake and Aerith had opened her presents. Saying good bye to her friends as they left Jenna stepped down looking around, Iris was finishing up her last piece of cake for the night but Jaiden were no were to be seen. Aaron stepped to Aerith hugging her making her blink "Thank you for coming" Aerith said softly, Aaron chuckled "happy birthday Aerith" Aerith smiled at him has he followed the others up the stairs leaving. Jenna stepped to Aerith "where is Jaiden?" Aerith blinked "oh he's up in my room sleeping…. He looked like he was gonna pass out so I took him to my room so he can get some rest"

Jenna sighed. "That son of mine…if he wasn't up reading all night he might get some sleep." Aerith smiled "you don't have to wake up, let him sleep" "No need" they turned has they see Jaiden stepped from the last step into the room, he was back into his clothes. Aerith smiled "did you have a good cat nap?"

"I suppose…mother can we go?" Iris walked up to Jenna. "Can I have this for my birthday to?" "You said you didn't want a party…" Jenna says. Iris pouted. "Pleaseeeee mom! This was amazing!" "You already got your party plans finished. You and Cody are going out on a date right." Iris blushed. "I-It's not a date…" Jenna giggled. "Sure it isn't sweetie. Come on let's go." Aerith chuckled "thank you for coming"

Jaiden was digging in his pockets. "Jaiden?" Jenna asked. He pulled a necklace out. Jenna frowned. "I told you to wrap that up if you were going to give it to her as a gift." "Why bother if she was going to open it up and through the paper anyways…" He says walking up to Aerith. "Here." He says placing a Mint Green Flower Rose Necklace, in her hands. "Happy Birthday…" He says. Aerith blinked at it, her face turned into a cute blush 'he got me a gift…' her heart thumped, she quickly put the necklace on and looked up at him with a sweet smile "Thank you Jaiden, I love it"

On the night of September 12th, Jaiden's birthday, he refused to have a party for some reason. He didn't even want to go to the park like he use to. He locked himself up in his room all day. It made Jenna worry.

"Ichigo we have to do something…" Jenna says pacing in the living room. "I got this weird feeling…" Ichigo sighs. "Calm down Jenna. I'm sure everything is fine. He just need some alone time. The necklace is working fine, and he claims he isn't having any dreams." Jenna walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "Ichi you're not helping!" Ichigo sighs out. "Then maybe it's time we tell him everything. We kept him in the dark long enough…" Jenna sighs. "What if the truth hurt him…like it did me." Ichigo frowned. "Yeah but look what it did. You know the truth about yourself and you don't feel like a stranger in your own mind. Don't you think Jaiden deserves that to? He might have questions that he's trying to answer on his own. You know how he can be." Jenna nodded. "Do we call Grimmjow to? I mean he knows more about this then anyone…" Ichigo groans. "I guess…" Jenna smiles a bit. "Okay…then you call him and I'll go get Jaiden." She gets up and heads upstairs.

Reaching Jaiden's room, she knocked on the door. "Jaiden sweetie? Can I come in?" There was no answer. "Jaiden…we need to talk. Can I come in please? Are you sleeping?" No answer. Jenna sighed and opened the door to his room. When she walked in her eyes widen to see no one there. She walked in and looked around. "Jaiden…" She noticed a notebook and grabbed it and opened it. "Oh no…" She flipped through the book and noticed that Jaiden had been coloring the pages black and with many yellow eyes. She looked up to see the window opened. Jenna quickly ran out the room. "Ichigo!" Ichigo was just getting off the phone. "What is it?" "Jaiden is gone!" Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean gone!" Jenna held up the notebook, showing him the pictures. She tears up. "Its all my fault…if I would have just told him…if I knew how much he was struggling I would have…"

Ichigo placed his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down. It's not your fault. You were waiting for the right moment for him so that he could understand. Now I'm going to go out and look for him. Stay here in case he gets back okay." Jenna nodded. "Don't worry he couldn't have gone far." Ichigo quickly ran out the door. Jenna clings to the notebook. "Jaiden…"

At Jess's, Aerith was up in her room studding for up coming tests. Jess was down in the living room sitting on the couch watching tv. Sabrina was in her cat forum laying on the couch next to her. Suddenly jess felt something off, it was disturbance, she got up and walked to the sliding door with a frown "coming is off…." Sabrina's head lifted up "lady jess..? is everything alright?" Jess closed her eyes "I don't know I feel something off today" then she felt arms around her, it made her smile "Byakuya your home early" Byakuya placed his face in her hair breathing in her orchid smell, he rubbed her pregnant belly "you feel something off?" Jess nodded "Yeah…"

At the park Jaiden was looking up at the tree with yellow eyes. "So you came…" Jaiden watched as a shadow appeared from the tree. "I've been waiting for you." The shadow slid down the tree and Ulquiorra appeared with a dark cloth over his body. Only his yellow eyes were seen. "I've seen you in my dreams but, only your eyes…who are you." Jaiden asked. "Give me your body child…" He reached his hand out. "Become my soul once more so that we may become one." Jaiden felt an overwhelming force tug on him. His hand twitches. "Become one with me child so that your suffering may end. Leave this life behind and be at peace."

Jaiden's hand started to raise. He reached up to Ulquiorra's hand. "Leave…it all…behind…" Jaiden says. He was close to reaching when suddenly Ichigo and Iris flashed into his head. 'Father and Iris…' The next was Cody and his family and then Jess. 'Auntie…' Jenna's smiling face came to his mind. 'Mother….' His hand was seconds away from touching Ulquiorra's hand until Aerith face came to his mind. "Aerith…" His hand stopped.

Ulquiorra looked at him. "Are you denying me because of her?" Jaiden looked at him. "If I take your hand. The dreams, the pain, it will all stop?" "Yes." Jaiden frowned. "Will…I forget about them? All of them?" "…Yes…now become one with me."

"Jaiden!" Jaiden stops and looks behind to see Ichigo and Grimmjow behind him. "Father…uncle…" Ichigo took his sword out. "Jaiden move away from him now…" Ulquiorra looked at them. "Hello boy and…trash…" Grimmjow frowned. "Kind of hard to call me that, when you're in that state. Get away from the boy."

Jaiden looked at Ulquiorra. "You look like me. Why is that?" "Jaiden this is no time to ask questions." "Why do I dream about you?" "Jaiden…!" Grimmjow held up a hand as a blue glow ball started to form. "I'll blow you and that damn tree away. What's the point in reincarnating you if you keep coming back." "Reincarnated?" Jaiden says looking at Ulquiorra. "Your mother knows the answers to your question young one. Once you hear the story and accept who you are then we finally can be one." He reached out to Jaiden. His hands turned into a claw. "If you can not be one with me…if you cannot make Jenna happy…I will forcibly take you." Jaiden's eyes widen until he was grabbed by Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his sword up slicing through the shadow of Ulquiorra, to no effect. "Don't get in my way boy…" Ulquiorra says. Grimmjow quickly blasted Ulquiorra with a cero but it was deflected. "It's useless." Ichigo placed Jaiden down. "Go home." "Father…" "NOW!" Ichigo yelled. Jaiden frowned but quickly started running back to the house. Ulquiorra watched him go until Grimmjow blocked his view. "Let's finished where we started off last time. I'll blow your ass away."

Jaiden was running to the house when suddenly a group of hollows landed in front of him. Jaiden frowned. "I remember you brat. Now without your little friends I can kill you were you stand!" The hollows crowded around Jaiden. "You have unbelievable spirt energy. Once we devour you we will become stronger!" Jaiden sighed. "Why are all hollows so talkative…" Jaiden took out a small green candy and pops it in his mouth. He separates from his body. A green and black light emerges from his body as he steps forward.

At the house Jenna's eyes widen as she saw the light. "Jaiden!" Without a second thought she quickly ran out the door. Heading to the light.

Back at Jess's, seeing the light Jess's eyes widen "This aura…. Its Jaiden's… and I also sense Ulquiorra…." Byakuya frowned and let go of jess "Stay here I will go see whats going on" Jess frowned at him "No I'm coming with" Byakuya sighed "Jess you are pregnant" Jess looked down, Aerith rushed downstairs "Mom! I just saw auntie rushing past the house!" Jess sighed "that's it I'm going, Byakuya I know you are worried but don't forget while I was pregnant with Aerith I fought off 10 hollows and was fine, magic is protecting her and is protecting our son know" she rubs her tummy. Byakuya looked at her and sighed "fine, just be careful" Byakuya said opening the side door disappearing. Aerith stepped to her mother "lets go mom" Jess nodded "Sabrina watch over the house" Sabrina nodded her head to them as this disappeared also.

At the park, even as a shadow of his former self Ulquiorra was able to easily hold Ichigo and Grimmjow back. He looked to see the light. "I see. He is quite strong…" Ichigo growled and tried to get passed Ulquiorra to reach Jaiden but Ulquiorra jumped up and knocked him back down into the ground. "You are not leaving yet. I'd like to see what the boy can do." "You really are sick in the head Ulquiorra. Why can't you just die!" Grimmjow yelled out charging at him. "Don't you have a son as well? I'm sure once he sees the light, he'd come running. Is he trash like you? If so he may die." Grimmjow narrowed is eyes. "Screw you!"

Jaiden jumped out the way as the hollow's claw came down, braking the sidewalk. "Hold still you brat!" Jaiden jumped up on the wall and kicked the hollow with a powerful light speed kick, killing it instantly. The tail of the second hollow hit Jaiden in the back sending him flying into the ground. Jaiden shook it off. He held up his hand and green and black energy balls started to come from his hand at a break neck speed hitting the hollow. Since he never used it before it recoiled on him, burning his arm in the process.

Suddenly a much bigger hollow jumped from behind Jaiden. It hit him from the side. Jaiden grunt and gasped out slightly as he felt his ribs crack. He was slammed through the wall near the front on the park. He sat up rubbing his side. The bigger hollow walked up to him. "Hehehehe. Children should know their place. Just be glad this will be over soon." Jaiden frowned and jumped up and kicked the hollow in jaw, but it was ineffective. Like a fly the hollow swatted Jaiden. Jaiden was a bit confused. Why did he felt so weak. He felt something running down his head. He touched it and looked to see that he was bleeding. "Was it because of that man? Is he…blocking my powers?"

The huge hollow followed by the other two walked to him. "Hahaha! No one can save you now!" Jaiden frowned until something shot the small hollow in the back. Jaiden watched it fall down and slowly disappear. He looked up and his eyes widen to see Jenna. She was breathing hard and was holding a gun. A spirt gun no less. "Mother…" "Get…away…from my son!" She yelled holding the gun up to the bigger hollow.

"Mother…you can't…" The spirt gun she was using was given to her by Kisuke just incase something happened to where Ichigo couldn't reach her. It was connected to the necklace around her neck that controlled her ability to see spirts. All she needed to do was visual the gun and it will be created in her hands almost like a quiceys bow. The only back fire that it took out a lot of spiritual energy to not only make it but to fire it as well. Jenna may have had strong spiritual pressure but she didn't know how to control it all in order to work that gun.

By the look from Jaiden's eyes he could already tell she used up more then she should have. If she used anymore she would be in trouble. "R-Run…mother…"

The hollows turned back to Jenna. "A new meal has entered the game." Jenna frowned as she poured her energy into the gun. She aimed it at the hollows. "Leave him alone!" At the back of the park. Ichigo was in full panic. Not only did a strong hollow show up but he felt Jenna as well. "What is she doing here…" Grimmjow frowned and looked at Ulquiorra. He was looking toward the front of the park. "Looks like your little plan has been messed up. Are you going to let Jenna get hurt?" Ulquiorra said nothing. "She can't handle Hollows Ulquiorra! She's wont be able to protect herself!" Ichigo yelled out. "If you care for her then let us go! I need to save her!" Ulquiorra's eyes turned to Ichigo. He said nothing. Ichigo grits his teeth and took off towards Jenna. Ulquiorra watched. "You know…sometimes I wonder why do you do this…" Grimmjow says. "Why do you care for her so much to go through all of this."

Ulquiorra turned to him. "it's the same reason why you settled here and started a family. It's fills this empty void in my chest…it helps me understand…and in due time it will help me let go." He says before disappearing.

Grimmjow frowned. "Cheeky bastard…"

As Jess and Aerith made their way to the where they felt Jaiden and Jenna, Byakuya was up front, in the air getting rid of hollows that appeared above them. A few more surrounded them but they weren't attacking unless they got close. It was like they were trying to stall them, buying time.

Jess's eyes glowed green raising her hand snapping her fingers as strong lightning streams hit hollows destroying them "I'm in the mood for hollows, come on Aerith lets head up to Jenna and Jaiden" Aerith nodded and followed her mother worried about Jaiden.

At the front of the park Jenna had fired another shot at the hollow only grazing it. The bigger one was still focused on Jaiden. His right hand was burned up, his vision was getting blurry from the blood running down the side of his face and his movements had slowed down thanks to the hits he was taking from the bigger hollow. His eyes went back to Jenna who was panting as she charged the gun one more time. "No mother…" Jaiden says. Jenna glared at the smaller hollow in front of her. "I'll eat you first before we go for the boy." He jumped out for Jenna.

At the same time the bigger Hollow raised a fist up to hit Jaiden. Jenna quickly turned the gun around and uses the blast to launch herself to at the bigger hollow. She then turns the gun and hits the hollow with the remaining blast. Though it didn't do much to the hollow it allowed her to quickly reach Jaiden and cover him just as the hollow hit them. Jenna and Jaiden rolled on the ground from the hit, near the new playground. Jenna's head hit the ground hard twice, knocking her out but her body landed on top of Jaiden's still covering him from any attack.

The two hollows slowly started walking towards them. "That wench is going to be a problem, let's take care of her first."

Jaiden managed to slip from under Jenna. "Mother…" He shook her but she didn't move. "Mother…" He shook her more. "What…is she dead already…well we still can eat her haha." Jaiden bit his lip. For the first time he felt such anger boiling inside him. He felt something leaking from his eyes as he stood up. He gripped his fist as he turned to the hollows. His necklace was shaking and cracking bit by bit. The hollows stopped as a dark pressure poured out of Jaiden's body. It paralyzed the small hollow. "T-This…This feeling…I've felt this years ago when he was roaming about…it can't be that his brat…this brat is the same one!?"

Under Jaiden's eyes green lines formed. On one side of his head a white horn appeared. His eyes turned yellow while his black hair started to grow long. He held both of his hands out to the big hollow. "You…You hurt her…I'll make you pay!" Out of both hands Jaiden shot a green and black cero, bigger then anything he had down. The Cero hit nearly the entire park, blasting the hollows away. Jess's eyes widen quickly casting a protection barrier around her and Aerith and even Byakuya. Aerith gasped "Jay!" Jess frowned 'His neckless cracked…'

Once the hollows were gone, the park was left burnt putting the barrier down Jess walked up over to them kneeling down to Jenna, she shook her head "silly using up all your power" Aerith frowned "Is auntie okay?" Jess nodded "Just fell unconscious from using up her energy to much" she looked at Jaiden "Jaiden enough" Aerith looked at him as he could feel such dark energy from him this made her once step back "Jay…."

"Your mother is fine" jess said then looked at the tree and narrowed her eyes at it, she stomped over to it glaring at the tree. Grimmjow had his hand in his pockets sighs. "No use glaring at it. No amount of magic spells can get him to stop doing this over and over again. Not until Jaiden willfully accepts him." Jess sighs "yes I know"

Ichigo dropped down beside Jenna and sat her up carefully. "Jenna. I told you to stay in the house." He then saw a green and black light shinning from behind him. Ichigo looked to see Jaiden pointing a finger at him. Charging up a cero. Ichigo's eyes widen. "Jaiden what are you doing…" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you…Jaiden…" Jaiden looked unrecognizable as the cero got bigger. "Get away from her." Jaiden says unable to recognize Ichigo. "Jaiden. You have to calm down." The necklace cracked more, forcing more of his power to come out. Jess's eyes widen and rushed over to them Aerith frowned "Jay stop!"

"I said…step away from her…" "You know I can't do that…are you really going to kill me and her." "I won't say it again…" Another horn started to appear on his head. His skin started to get pale. The spot where his birth mark was smoking a bit, like it was eating away at it's skin, trying to recreate a hollow hole. "Jaiden…" "I won't repeat myself." Jaiden says in a cold voice. A voice Ichigo recognized. 'This must be the other side that was locked into the necklace…the one he won't accept…' "Jaiden! Stop!" Jess warned him, Aerith was frowning more from this.

Ichigo frowned. "If you hurt me, then you will hurt your mother do you understand." Jaiden narrowed his eyes. "I wont let her go Jaiden. Listen to me. This is not you okay. Your stronger then this. I know deep down inside your scared but, you can't let this power consume you." He glanced over to Aerith. He nods his head slightly at Jaiden trying to signal her to talk to him. "Do you really want this Jaiden. You have to fight it. Come back to us Jaiden…" Ichigo says. Aerith stepped to him "Jay… please… stop think of your mother.. if you hurt your father it will make your mother upset…"

Jaiden's eyes started to flicker. The cero started to dim down. "Yes, that's right. Focus your powers son. Gain control. Don't let it take over. You have the strengthen to do this…" with a quick movement Aerith was gently holding him, she was sending calming magical aura between them "Jaiden…" she leaned up kissing his cheek with a gentle kiss. Jess's eyes widen then smiled and Byakuya was frowning at them.

Jaiden eyes went back to normal. His color came back, the horns started to disappeared. The marks under his eyes started to leave as well. His spiritual pressure started going back to normal. The necklace started to shatter into more cracks but it sealed his powers back up for now. Ichigo sighs out and attends to Jenna. Jaiden's hand weakly rubbed Aerith head. "Thank you…" He says softly. Aerith smiled and snuggled up to his side gentle "I'm happy your back and okay"

Back at Jenna's house, Jenna was still out. She was laying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around her head. She had got a bump or two from when her head hit the ground. Jaiden was sitting on the floor beside her waiting. Jess had offered to heal him but he refused. Aerith was bandaging up his head as he sat quietly.

Grimmjow was leaning on the wall, waiting for Orihime to bring Cody and Iris back to the house. Ichigo was outside talking to Kisuke. He was going to contact the soul society so that they can have the park fixed and take care of any other hollows that were lingering around. Surprising he had asked Jess to stay until Jenna woke up. Usually he'd tell her to go home and that he could handed everything else but he was pretty sure she may have answers to some questions for Jaiden.

The door opened and Iris rush in. "MOM! JAY!" Grimmjow shook his head. "Calm down. They are okay." Iris quickly tackled Jaiden into a hug as she cried. "I'm so happy your okay! I saw the light and i wanted to come help but auntie put a barrier over the house so I couldn't get out and…and…and…" Jaiden placed and hand over her head. "I'm okay." He says softly. Iris hugged him more. Cody and Orihime came in she frowned to see Jaiden not fully healed. "Jaiden. You need to be healed. Your badly hurt." "I'm fine…" "But…" Grimmjow held his hand up. "He'll be okay." Orihime sighs and nods. Ichigo walked in behind her. "Stubborn one." "So what we just wait for her to wake up?" Grimmjow says. "Cant the witches over there do that or something? I got shit to do." Orihime smacked Grimmjow on the back of the head. "Stop being rude in other people's house please." Grimmjow frowns as he rubs his head. "Yeah yeah…my bad." Jess shook her head "Still rude to everyone" Aerith packed up the bandage back up but looked at Jaiden and gently grabbed his hand "are you sure you don't me to heal you….?" she gently asked him

Jaiden held her hand, still looking at Jenna. "I'm fine…" He says. Iris pouted as she rubbed where his ribs were. "You got three broken ribs brother…this isn't some easy injury…you need to let someone heal you. "I said no." Jaiden says snapping at her. Iris pouted. "Fine…sorry for worrying about you dummy brother…" She got up and headed to the kitchen to get a warm rag for Jenna. Ichigo sighed. "Jaiden…" "…Sorry…" "Not to me." Jaiden sighed. "Why did you leave the house?" Ichigo asked. "…" "Jaiden I'm not playing with this silent treatment stuff. Tell me now." "I was called by some voice. It told me to come to the tree at the park…it wouldn't leave me alone so I just went to it can be silence." Ichigo sighed. "Why didn't you tells about the dream? The pain?" "…because I'm tired of seeing auntie Jess looking over me with her magic. Like there is something wrong with me…trying to fix me…like I'm broken." He says in a sad tone. Without realizing her squeezes Aerith hand a bit. Aerith frowned and held his hand more. Jess sat down with a frown "… you should have told us… you lied to me and your mother when we asked you if your were have having dreams" Aerith frowned and looked at her mother "stop pestering him about it!" Jess's eyes widen at her daughter snapping at her. Byakuya frowned "Aerith don't snap at your mother"

Aerith pouted and rubbed Jaiden's hand with her thump "just… leave him be… its over and done with…." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo sighed. "Regardless of that now. There are things we do need to talk about. It's been tearing Jenna apart because she knows the same pain your going through now." Jaiden looked at Ichigo. "I do admit that there are things we have been hiding from you for your own protection but only because we didn't know what age you'd be able to cope with it. Your already a bright young man so we decided tonight on your birthday that we were going to tell you everything about yourself and your birth."

Jaiden frowned. Iris came out and placed a rag on Jenna's head. "Mama is going to wake up soon right? Why is her spirit energy so low? Can I give her some of mine?" "No you…wait what?" Ichigo asked. Iris smiled. "Yeah! Mr. Kisuke showed me how to do that. I've been practicing on Jay when he's tired. Can I give mama some? Please!? Pleaseee!?" Ichigo sighed. "We are going to take about this later but go ahead. Just don't hurt yourself." Iris nodded and took a breath. A slight blue aura surrounded her. She placed a hand on Jenna and allowed her aura to flow through her just a bit.

A few moments later Jenna started to stir. Iris moved her hand and smiled. "Yay! I did it daddy!" Ichigo rubbed her head as he walked around the couch. Jenna's eyes opened slightly. Ichigo sat her up just a bit. "What happen?" "You got a bump or two but your okay." Ichigo says. Jenna rubbed the back of her head and hissed out a bit. "That really hurts." Jaiden let go of Aerith hand. "Mother…" Jenna looked at him before Jaiden clinged to her lap. "Mother…I…I'm…." He tears up.

Jenna smiles and sat up. She pulled Jaiden into a hug. "I'm just happy your okay. Please don't do something like that ever again please." Jaiden nodded as he hugged her tighter. "I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry mother…I'm sorry." Jenna rubbed his head. "It's okay sweetie. All that matters is that your okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Jaiden sat up with tears still running down his cheek. Jenna smiled and rubbed his cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm okay. A slight ringing in my head but other then that I'm okay." Jaiden nodded. "Mother. Am I broken?" "Broken?" "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just…I don't like it when…" He looks down. "It makes me feel like your trying to fix me." Jenna looked confused. "Oh! Are you talking about when Jess looks over you with her magic and what not. Oh dear…Jaiden she wasn't trying to make you feel that way. All we wanted to do was to help you get rid of those dreams so you can sleep better. Ever since you were little you always had them. It was the only way you'd ever sleep."

Jaiden frowned. "I'm sorry. This all must be weird. I guess it's time to tell you everything." Jaiden sat back down beside Aerith. "Everything…"

Jenna rubbed her head. "Do you want to wait in the morning for this?" Ichigo asked holding her hand. "No. it has to be done. No more sugar coating this." She looked at Jaiden. "Jaiden. When you were at the tree did you see a man with black hair and yellow eyes." Jaiden nodded. "Who do you think it was?" "My real dad?" "Why do you think that?" "When I saw him, he looked like me and he sounded like me." Jenna squeezed Ichigo's hand.

"That man. His name is Ulquiorra. He's a…spirit I suppose…that protected me when I was younger. The reason why he looks like you and sounds like you is because you are the reincarnation of him." "…Reincarnation…?" Aerith looked shocked "Reincarnation…?" she looked up at her mother 'like mama…'

Jenna nodded. "I still don't know all the details of how he did it but, he was able to create a child inside my stomach. It took us six hard months to realize what he was trying to do." She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Ulquiorra…I don't know if he realized it or not and even if says he's cold hearted but, he risk the rest of his soul just to be with me. If he couldn't be with me as he was, he found the next best thing." She looked at Jaiden. "He gave me you. I never regretted it for a moment." Jaiden rubbed his head. "So the dreams…" "That's Ulquiorra trying to speak to you. Most likely he wants to speak to me through you but, since you do not accept that part of you, he is trying to take over. I do not want that to happen. Yes, I would like to see Ulquiorra again but I do not want him to take you away from me."

Jaiden frowned. "…how do I…accept this side of me?" He rubbed his chest. "I don't like that side of me. It scares me…it wants to change me. Take me away from everyone…" He glances at Aerith. "I don't want that to happen…" Aerith looked at him and held his hand "Jay…" Jess closed her eyes and listened.

Jenna smiled. "Are you okay with what I told you?" Jaiden nodded. "This guy…spirit…you said that he protected you mother. If I'm a reincarnation of him then it makes me happy to be your protector." Jenna nodded. "Well then…I guess we need to let Ulquiorra know."

Jenna stood up but got dizzy and fell back. Ichigo quickly caught her. "We should wait in the morning. Both you and Jaiden are hurt." Jenna rubbed her head. "Blah, blah, blah…Ichi…We need to talk to Ulquiorra now…I don't want to see Jaiden, our son, suffer anymore." "It's to dangerous. You can barely stand." "Then carry me." Jenna says. Ichigo frowned. "It can wait til morning." "I can but, it won't." Jaiden stood up rubbing his side. "I want to do this father. Please…" Iris poked Ichigo. "Come on daddy. I don't want Jay to suffer anymore. Let's go! Plus, now we all can be there to protect mama and Jaiden!" Jess chuckled "So stubborn"

Ichigo sighed. "Why is my wife and children so stubborn…" Iris giggled. "We learned from the best." Jenna smiled. "That's true. So let's end this. Once and for all. It's time for Ulquiorra to finally get some peace and Jaiden to finally move on with his life." Jess cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as heads turn to her "I would like to say something before we do this" Jess looked at Jaiden "I myself is also a reincarnation Jaiden, I know what your going through. I was flooded with past memories of my previous life, I became her and me"

Jaiden hummed slightly. Jess chuckled "I'm first in my family to be honest, I'm the reincarnation of the great grand high white witch, Regina Mikcloud. My super great grandmother" Byakuya sat back, Aerith held Jaiden's hand more "what he did to create you was rare and surprisingly worked, what he did was called force-self reincarnate. Taking half his soul creating you, its hard to do it without magic but he made it happen by his powerful spiritual energy. Not even Byakuya would pull it off" Byakuya nodded in agreement "She's right"

Ichigo sighs loudly as he picked up Jenna. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…let's just get this over with. When this is done I don't care how but you both are going to be held and a full week of best rest. Got it." Jenna giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, dear. Now let's go."

Once everyone was at the tree. Ichigo placed Jenna down and watched her walked up to it and touched it. She sighed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was warm. She looked up to see Ulquiorra staring down at her. "Are you harmed?" "I'll be fine. Are you ready?" Ulquiorra nodded and let go of her. He moved to the side facing everyone. He spotted Aerith clinging to Jaiden and glared slightly at her. Aerith frowned at him, she can sense such darkness in him, thoughs yellow eyes made her shake slightly.

Jaiden moved in front of her, blocking her view from Ulquiorra. "If it were not for her…we would have already become one. You would have been free from this pain long ago." Jaiden looked at him with a blank expression. "I do not want to forget anyone." The wind blew slightly. "Ulquiorra…" Jenna says. Ulquiorra looked down at Jenna. "I…I think it's time for you to leave this place. If you stay any longer it will…" She looks down. Ulquiorra rubs her head. "Yes, I am aware. I will not take him away from you." He says. He reached out his hand looking at Jaiden. "Come." He says.

Jaiden took steps to him until he was right in front of him. "If you accept me then we will finally be one. We will reconnect your soul together and your powers will be controllable. However, if you do not accept me I will take over." Jaiden nodded. "I understand." "Will you protect her?" "I will…I will always protect my mother…from you and anyone I deem as a threat to her." A small smile came to Ulquiorra's face. "Very well…" Jaiden's hand reached out and touched Ulquiorra's. There was a flash of green and black light. Jenna was blow back a bit. Grimmjow quickly caught her and brought her back to where everyone was standing. Ichigo had Iris behind him as Jaiden and Ulquiorra disappeared in the light. Aerith's eyes widen "Jaiden..!" she wanted to reach out for him, Jess touched her shoulder "its alright Aerith" Aerith nodded and watched.

In the light. Everything was calm and collect. The cracked necklace around his neck finally shattered as he felt something hit his body hard. He gasped out as he felt something building up deep inside him. In one shot moment he saw everything Ulquiorra had saw in his years of being near Jenna's side. He became aware of who Ulquiorra was and why he came to be as he was. He breath out heavily as he fell to his knees. A horn started to flicked in and out on his head. "Calm down…" A voice says. Jaiden looked up to see Ulquiorra fading in and out. "Relax…and let the power flow naturally. Accept me and accept what you are." He says. Jaiden sighs out and rubs his chest. "Accept…who I am…"

Outside the light Ichigo was holding onto Jenna as they waited. They could feel Jaiden struggling just a bit. "Come on Jaiden…" Jenna mumbles. "Please don't give up." Iris was wearing a worried expression. She felt so helpless feeling her brother struggle with his powers. 'I got to do something…' She was about to take a step when Cody grabbed her hand. "No Iris…he gotta do it on his own…" Iris frowned. "But he's hurting!" "I know but, only he can do this!" Iris looks back at the light. "Big brother…" Aerith frowned even 'Jaiden be strong for your mother, sister, mama… uncle and mem come back to us; she places her hand on her chest 'Jaiden come back to me'

In the light Jaiden was breathing hard. He was transforming back into the form he used before. The one where he lost control. Ulquiorra was in front of him. "Weak. How do you expect to protect Jenna when you can't accept who you are." Jaiden frowned. "I will protect mother…" "To think I became this trash. I will have your body. I will live on in you to with Jenna forever." Jaiden clings to his chest as pain shot through his head. "N-No…" Jaiden's eyes flicked from yellow back to green. "I shouldn't fight it…you want what I want…you want to be by mother's side. You want to be with her no matter what. I understand." His green eyes shinned as his hollow form started to disappear. He takes a deep breath as the light started to dim out. "I'll protect mother and not only her…" He looked at the lingering Ulquiorra. "I'll protect her and my family. The ones I care for. That should be enough to satisfy you…" Ulquiorra looked at him and nodded. "Very well." Jaiden nodded back. "Then the least I can do is to grant you something to take with you."

The light shine bright forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down Jaiden was standing there alone. Jenna smiled. "He did it…" Jaiden suddenly fell back. Jenna's smile dropped as she quickly ran to him. "Jaiden!" Aerith gasped "JAY!"

Jenna caught Jaiden before he hit the ground. She sinks to the ground with his head on her lap. She rubs his face. "Jaiden?" Jaiden's eyes opened but they were yellow. "Jenna…" "Ulquiorra!?" "Do not worry. He has control. He has allowed me to say some final words to you." "Final words." "Jenna. Forgive me for hurting you." Jenna's eyes widen a bit. "When you told me that you wanted to be free…those people were blocking your way." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I thought that if I got rid of the people causing you pain, you would smile for me once more. Like you use to do when we played together." Jenna tears up a bit. "I just wanted you to smile again. Instead I caused you more pain." Jenna shakes her head. "No…you did free me Ulquiorra. It's thanks to you that I'm alive and here today. I just hope that I could return the favor. I have never blamed you for what happen to my parents. Even when my memories return. I never blamed you and now, now that you are one with Jaiden. I hope that you can finally find peace within yourself."

A smile came to Jaiden's face as his eyes started to flicker. "I am…at peace. Thank you Jenna." His eyes faded and was replaced with Jaiden's eyes. He blinked and looked up to see a teary eye Jenna. "Mother. Why are you crying?" Jenna smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing dear. How do you feel?" She rubbed his forehead. Jaiden sat up. "I feel fine. Light…and sleepy. Can we go home?" Iris came from behind Jenna and tackled Jaiden into a hug. "I'm so happy your back!" She yelled through her tears. Aerith smiled 'jaiden you came back' Jess chuckled "I'm glad you alright"

Iris quickly grabbed Jaiden and started shaking him. "Stop scaring me like that you big dummy!" Jaiden sighs as he thumbed her forehead. "Ow!" Iris fell back on the ground and pouted. Jaiden got up and brushed himself off. "Pick wither to be sad or angry. I can't deal with all your emotions blasting out at me." Cody frowned and walked up to him. "Hey! Iris was worried about you! The least you can do is hug her back." "The day a idiot tells me what to do is the day I to become a idiot." Cody frowned. "Why you!" He jumped on Jaiden but was stopped by Grimmjow who grabbed him by his collar. "Enough…we're going home. Your all giving me a headache." Cody flailed as he tried reaching for Jaiden. Ichigo sighed. "Well I guess that was it. I don't feel Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure anymore. He walked up and picked up Jenna. "Now, let's go home. You owe me a week worth of bed rest." Iris got up. "I can heal you mama!" Jenna smiled. "Thanks sweetie." Ichigo turned around to leave when he stopped to see Jaiden staring at the tree. "Jaiden…let's…" "Let him be Ichigo." Jenna says leaning on his shoulder. "Let's let him be for now." Ichigo sighed and nodded as they headed home.

Jess whistled "well lets go home, I'm getting rather hungry" Byakuya nodded "yeah lets go home" they turned but Aerith stood there looking at Jaiden, Byakuya frowned "Aerith lets.." Jess pulled him "leave her be" Byakuya frowned as Jess pulled him away. Aerith stepped to him and grabbed his hand gently "Jaiden you alright?"

"Yeah." Jaiden says looking at tree. Aerith smiled but frowned with slight small tears.

"Why are you crying?" "I'm just happy… you came back to me... I was afraid you weren't gonna come back to me…" Aerith sniffed. Jaiden eyes looked up at the sky then looked at the tree. "…I'll always come back…" He says softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**~3 years later~**

In an area that was highly new in Karakura, was filled with different times of apartments, condos, lofts and studio apartment buildings.

Aerith know in junior year of high school turning 18, was unpacking a box in her new studio apartment. Framed by a concrete ceiling and stone-colored floor, a wooden compartment acts the central feature. Separating several spaces in one, the room taken is multiplied tenfold in utility.

A leaf green velvet couch marks the living room, lit by a triangular black wall light. Back grounded by a bookcase and facing a flat screen TV, its foreground doubles as a hallway. The kitchen lurks behind. Just past the couch, a corridor opens.

Clothed in top-to-toe light wood, a desk juts out in the same material, with her apple desktop and her iPhone on it. A thin-lined desk chair eats less room and mirrors the flat screen, Wooden stairs lead to a wooden platform, where visitors can relax.

Grey cotton beanbag couches invite on the floor, Japanese in style. Two grey lights hang on a grey concrete ceiling. White walls either side augment the light from a simple window, while LED strips line the walls at night.

To the left, a bedroom is revealed. Swathed in a lighter shade of grey, character pops out in a small white light shrouded in greenery. A window to a white wall gives the illusion of more light. The wooden compartment winds around spaces in one continuous corridor. Lined with white-painted heating rails, light-wood fixtures in benches and window ledges unite its form.

Chrome door handles polish it off. Light is let in at different focal points, specifically tailored to the space. Two simple windows across the hallway pass sunlight down the corridors.

The bedroom's central window reflects the effect. A closer look at the bedroom shows many elements of innovation.

Box-shaped in form, LED lights fire up in the evening, moved closer by twin bedside lamps. Jutting ledges in the same wood act as bedside tables, seen from open frames to the side. A ball of raw yarn adds an element of play.

A view from a corridor reveals the secret to lightness and brightness. Although at first glance a square frame, the bedroom is only half wall, with the entrance and two windows removed of barriers. Views through the openings introduce the study and relaxation room, alluding to greater indoor-outdoor flow.

Muted coloring avoids furniture blocking. The bedroom's living lights pop up throughout. The hallway to the left shows a hanging version, a minimalist feature in an otherwise white space. The third sits in a corner, easy to access from the lounge and central corridor.

A jut in the bedroom's wood provides an additional ledge. Through the central corridor, a kitchen makes space. The same grey hanging light glows upon a shiny grey breakfast ledge. Simple white cabinetry and a chrome fridge add contrasting elements, white and grey, without breaking up the space.

LED lights lining underneath cabinetry provide light and a feeling of warmth. The bathroom manages chic in grey slate tiled walls and bath sides, in large-format.

A hanging light in white matches white porcelain fixtures.

A mirror reflects the shower beside an elegant standing bowl basin, providing double the illusion of room. Chrome plumbing adds a finishing touch.

The doorbell rang making Aerith looking up, she sighed getting up and headed for the front door which was way in the back corner.

Reaching the door, she opened it to revival Sarah and Ciccy. Aerith smiled "Hey! Come on in" Sarah and Ciccy giggled stepping in "wow I can't believe you got your own place!" Aerith chuckled "well me and mama go half and half on it, just to help me out"

Sarah hummed "Lucky" Aerith smiled and closed the door "Well follow me" they smiled and followed Aerith in more coming into the open area where the kitchen and half chill space was.

"Wow! This place is amazing" Ciccy chimed, Sarah sat on the green couch "yeah this place is awesome"

Aerith chuckled and sat down next to her while Ciccy was running around checking out her place "yeah, mom said to get a studio because it would less rent"

Sarah nodded "Yeah, I agree"

Ciccy rushed over "Wow! Her bed area is amazing" Aerith chuckled "Thank you"

Ciccy then held up a pair of boxers making Aerith's eyes widen, Sarah gasped "Oh my boxers…." Ciccy grinned "Who's boxers are these?!" she giggled waving them

Aerith reached out and snagged them from her sitting up "don't be going through my stuff!"

Ciccy chuckled "so come on who's boys boxers are they?" Aerith soon turned red "N-no… O-ones…!"

Sarah laughed "question has Jaiden been here at all yet?" Aerith's eyes widen and soon turned red.

Ciccy gasped "You two didn't!" Aerith bite her lip "NO! it's not like that! I always have spare clothes for him in case he sleeps over! Its always been like that even at my parents!"

Sarah and Ciccy smirked "I seeeeee!" "So you going to the talent show, you gonna compete?"

Aerith blinked "I don't know…. I'm still thinking about it" "I think you should!" Ciccy giggled, Sarah nodded "you should sing, you like that song from ghost hound that jazz song, what was it called… ah! Poltergeist!"

Aerith smiled "you think so?" they nodded to her "Maybe I should" Aerith said with a smile.

Across town, Jaiden was holding his two-year-old baby brother, Haruto. He had brown and orange hair mixed in and brown eyes. He was feeding him while Jenna and Ichigo get their new bookstore ready.

Last year they saved up enough money to start their own business a family bookstore. Iris was sitting down tapping her fingers on one of the desk. "Mom, what should I do for the talent show?"

"Sweetie do whatever you like. You have many talents." "Yeah but, I don't know what I wanna doooo…" Iris falls back on the new chair. "It's not fair! Dad won't let me use fire rings."

Ichigo frowned. "We already talked about that. Just do something with sports or something. Read some poems. Anything that isn't dangerous."

Iris groans. "Soooooo boring!" Haruto pushed the spoon of smashed banana's from Jaiden and laughed at his sister. "Booo!" He yelled. Iris sat up. "See. Haruto agrees with me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Iris if you're going to complain all day come help put some books up." Jenna says. Iris sighs and gets up.

"Jaiden's in the talent show to you know." Jenna and Ichigo stopped and looked at Jaiden. "You are?" They both say.

Jaiden shot a slight glare at Iris who giggled and ran away. He sighed. "Yes…I decided at the last moment." "Well…what are you going to do?"

Jenna asked. "I would like it to be a surprise." He says feeding his brother. Jenna and Ichigo looked at each other before shrugging and getting back to work.

The front store door opened as Jess walked in with a 3 year old toddler in her arms, she smiled "Hey everyone, I came to help"

Jenna handed Ichigo a box. "Hello Jess." Daichi smiled up at his auntie "Auntie! Auntie!" Jess giggled

"Oh Jenna I think your godson is calling you" she said putting little Daichi down, he looks so much like a mini Byakuya, Ichigo just frowned down at him

"he's like a clone…" Daichi understood him frowned up at him pointing his finger up at him "Meanie head!" Jess nickered "Daichi be nice to your uncle Ichi"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll go get the other boxes." Jenna nodded. "Thanks Ichi." Ichigo headed to the back.

Jaiden got up and handed Haruto to Jenna. "I'm going out." "Okay, call if your going to be late." "Yes ma'am." Jaiden walked to the back of the store to leave out the back door.

"Noo!" Haruto called out to Jaiden, trying to wiggle out of Jenna's grip. Jenna held back a giggle.

It was too cute how Haruto was attached to Jaiden. It reminded her of how Jaiden was attached to her as a baby.

Haruto tears up. "Aw don't cry. Jaiden will be back and you can cuddle him all you want." She says snuggling him.

Haruto started to laugh and then yawn. He rubbed his eyes. "Looks like it's time for your nap. Iris!" Jenna yelled out. Iris walked down the new steps to the store.

"Yes mom?" "Can you put Haruto down for his nap?" Iris nodded and jumped down the rest of the steps. She took Haruto from her.

"Let's go little brother, I'll read you a cute story!" She says taking him to the kids area near the back.

Jess giggled "its so cute how its so attached to Jaiden"

Jess says helping Jenna some of the books, Daichi stood there stepped to a book that on the floor that had colorful cover, It was of course toddler book, he picked up and held up

"Mama read?" Jess at him and smiled "why don't I read to you after I help auntie" Daichi pouted slightly "read…"

Ichigo came back placing that box down "well here's the box of books" Daichi looked at him stepped over to him held up the book

"Read?" Jess giggled "aww he wants his uncle to read to him how cute!" Jenna giggled "first time he asked you too" Ichigo sighed 'I already read enough to my own kids, no"

Daichi frowned looking down, Jess glared at Ichigo "Ichigo… look what you did"

"You're his mother, why don't you read to him." Ichigo says going to the back to get more books

Jenna shakes her head and walks up to Daichi. "Looks like everyone is to busy to read with you. Uncle Ichi is really grumpy today. He's not feeling to good so why don't we get Iris to read that pretty book to you."

Daichi smiled bright at her and nodded "ris! Ris!" he shouted, Jess giggled "Still learning her name, I think its cute he calls Iris, Ris"

Jenna picked up Daichi and took him to the back where Iris was. Iris was reading the three little pigs. It was a pop up book.

"And the wolf huffed and puffed and blew the piggy's house down!" Iris says popping up the pig's house in the story.

Haruko eyes sparkled and clapped and laughed. Jenna smiled. "You are supposed to be putting him down for his nap."

Iris smiled. "I will but these pop up books are to cool! I couldn't help but read him one. If Jaiden was here he'd be better at this."

Jenna nodded. "True but he's not here and you are. Do you mind reading for one more?"

Jenna asked putting Daichi down beside her. "Sure!" Iris said. Jenna smiled.

"Thanks Iris." Jenna walked back in the front to finish putting books up.

In town, Aaron and his friends walked with his friends, they just had at Aerith's family café.

He was kind of disappointed Aerith wasn't there. He sighed "I can't believe she wasn't there…" one of his friends Greg hummed

"I heard from Ciccy that Aerith moved out of her parent's house into her own little studio" Aaron's eyes widen "Wait what? when?"

"Mhmm I think a week ago…. Apparently, Jaiden was the only one that has been over their I think"

Aaron bite his lip "really know….?" Another one of his friends Mikey groaned "Oh long are you gonna go after this chick? Its been years! She already turned you down every year man, you are never gonna get in her pants when Jaiden is lingering around her" as he said that Jaiden himself had turned the corner making the boys stop with their eyes widen, Jaiden was just staring at them.

Aaron frowned at him, Mikey blinked "You think he heard that…?" Aaron frowned even more, Greg was ready rush off in case Jaiden did hear and take a swing at Aaron

Jaiden, as he always did, walked straight past Aaron like he didn't exist and kept walking. His cell phone ring as he walked. He picked it up.

"Hey Jaiden! You coming over?" "Yes, I'm on the way." "Great, mom just left. She wont be back for a few house. So hurry up."

"Alright." Jaiden says before he hangs up. Aaron glared slightly, Greg and Mikey gulped stepping back slightly.

Aaron turned his head glaring more at him "like I said to you before, she will be mine" Greg's eyes widen "dude you want him to give you more of a reason to punch you?!"

Jaiden stops for a moment. "You hear me Jaiden, I will take her where she will forget you even exist!"

Mikey started to feel annoyance from Jaiden "Uhm… Aaron I think you should stop…" Greg nodded "please man stop…. You know what he did to Joon when he grabbed her ass in gym class the other day…." Jaiden turn around to them with a blank expression.

"…Do I know you…" He asked. Their eyes widen "did he just…" Mikey was shocked, Aaron frowned "Stop playing stupid! We are in the same class!"

"If not then please stop calling my name. It's annoying…" He says walking away.

Aaron growled and walked away "fucken prick! This year I will take her!" Mikey and Greg frowned following him

"Aaron… you need to stop… what if they do end up together… for the past 3 years they have been getting close inch by inch…. You will never get her" Aaron not listening stomped off with them following him.

A few days later in January, the first of the year talent show was on its way. There were three judges in front of the stage at the park listening and watching.

The park was full of people listening and dancing to the contestants. Jenna and Ichigo were sitting on the park table. Ichigo was holding Haruto.

He was getting his first taste of cotton candy and was loving it. Jenna giggled. "He is going to be so hype tonight. I hope your ready." Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, but he looks happy. I don't want to take it away from him."

Jenna smiles and leans on him. "You such a softie when no one is around." Ichigo leans back on her. "I only need you to see my soft side. Don't really care for anyone else really."

"Ugh, get a room." Jenna turned back to see Grimmjow and Orihime walk up.

"Grimmjow! Welcome back. That last fight was amazing! How does it feel to be the MMA champ?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Pretty damn good. See why can't everyone shower me with glory like that!" Ichigo let out a dry laugh. "Why so we can stroke your ego more."

"You know me so well Berry." Ichigo growled at him.

Orihime smiled at Haruto. "He's so cute! Eating that cotton candy." Ichigo chuckles.

"Yeah. So Cody's in the talent show to?" Orihime nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what he is doing though so I'm really excited to see what he'd do."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, Jaiden is in to." "Really!?" "Yeah, it shocked us to." Ichigo sighs. "I hope he doesn't start reading or something…"

Jenna nudged him. "What he does we as his parents are going to support him." Ichigo sighs. "Yes I know…" Jenna smiles. "If he does read at least Haruto will love it. Isn't that right."

"Yes! Yes!" Haruto yelled out in a hyper voice. Orihime and Jenna laughed at him. Hello everyone" Jess says sitting down with Daichi in her lap, he was also eating some blue cotton candy. Byakuya off work sat down next to her.

"Hey Jess." Jenna says. Jess giggled "I cant wait for Aerith to preform!" Daichi grinned "Yes! Yes!" Jess smiled, Byakuya poked his cheek "we all cant wait"

Iris walked over frowned. "Iris? I thought you were doing a talent?" Jenna says."

"Meh…I dropped out…I couldn't find what to do and everyone else already took my ideas." She held up a camera.

"So I'm gonna get whatever Jaiden is going to do on camera." She chuckled and ran off into the crowd. Jenna shook her head. Ichigo sighs out. "I worry about our daughter…" He says.

As the last person left the stage, two people came out to start cleaning the stage off a bit, getting it ready for the next person. The cleaning was finished, the lights went out leaving the stage dark. Daichi's eyes widen. "Dark…" Jess bounced him "it's alright hunny"

They could see a white screen come slightly down the darkness, just as it was down the white screen lit up with a live moving background anime like purple galaxy with Clouds Stars and a black shadow of a Couple in the back the song started to play

Jess smiled "This is Aerith's performance" Daichi's eyes widen at the pretty colors of the galaxy "pretty"

"Looks really nice." Jenna says. The ground from the stage opened and Aerith was rising up from a lifted, the outfit she was wearing was a Lolita dress, it was stunning.

The dress itself was named for its beauty, Strawberry Witch Hydrangea in Space Lolita dress it was stunning blue and purple colors that a matching to the galaxy like background, she also had black Lace Overlay Round Toe Mary Jane Ballet Flats with Studded Detailing on Strap and Top Bow on Toe, Aerith started to sing as she half was out of the whole standing on the lift.

"How many days have passed like this?

This city the crowd is fading, moving on

I sometimes have wondered where you've gone

Story carries on

Lonely, lost inside

I had this dream so many times

The moments we spent has past and gone away"

On stage she was fulling on the stage, stepping off the lift part to the edge of the stage "Could there be an end to this

What I'm feeling deep inside

You know there's no looking back

Glassy sky above

As long as I'm alive

You will be part of me

Glassy sky the cold

The broken pieces of me"

in the group of students in front, Sarah and Ciccy cheered "Aerith!" Aaron sat at his seat, never hearing her sing before his eyes widen at her voice 'her voice… is so… beautiful….' Out in the crowd, Jess smiled "I knew she would sing this song! That's my daughter!" Daichi was clapping his hands "Sis! Sis!"

"Orihime took out her phone to record. "She sounds lovely doesn't she." Jenna nodded.

The mystery of it I recall

Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall

I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know

Empty promises, shattered dreams of love

Sometimes I wonder what's beyond

I tried many times to make it up to you

Can somebody tell me what to do?

Thought we're meant to be

There's no going back

Time has already come

Sun is gone and no more shadows

Can't give up I know and this life goes on

I'll be strong I'll be strong 'til I see the end

Glassy sky above

As long as I survive

You will be part of me

Glassy sky the cold

The broken pieces of me

Glassy sky above

Covers over me, over me" finishing everyone had stood up cheering and clapping, she smiled and bowed slightly.

Jess stood up holding Daichi clapping his little hands making him giggle and laugh

"Yay Aerith!" Byakuya smirked and clapped softly "worth her practice" Jess nodded "very" Aerith had walked backstage as the some students cleaned up the stage.

In the back, Aerith smiled as Ciccy and Sarah rushed backstage with the passes around their necks

"Aerith! That was amazing" Aerith smiled "Thank you" Sarah chuckled "so amazing"

Aerith giggled "Your outfit is amazing also" Aerith flushed "Thank you" behind Aerith, Sarah see's Cody "Oh Cody your up next?"

Aerith turned and to see him then her eyes widen to see someone else walk from behind him "J-Jaiden…?" the girls blinked at him.

Jaiden ignored them and walked passed them in full concentration mood. He was mumbling something to himself as he went to get ready.

Cody shook his head and went off behind him. Aerith's eyes followed them both as they walked in stage

"He's gonna sing.." her hand on her chest, Sarah and Ciccy gasped "can he even sing?" Aerith nodded still slightly in shock "I don't know… I've never heard him sing before…."

The judges nodded and talked to each other as they waited on the last person to come out. A few people came on the stage.

One carrying a small DJ booth. Orihime frowned. "Hey, that's Cody's. Is he and Jaiden doing something together?" She asked Jenna. Jenna shrugs. "I don't know…"

They place a microphone on the stage and swept the stage off and a place a bass on the other side of the DJ booth. Jenna hooked her arm around Ichigo's. "Oooo I'm getting a bit excited and scared. What could Jaiden be doing?" "We will just have to wait and see."

Cody and Rei stepped out first getting applause from people already. "Rei! I love you! Play real hard for us!" Rei's parents called out. Rei blushed as she turned away.

Orihime was waving her hands. "Cody! Cody! Do your best!" Cody, hearing her smiled. He couldn't see her but he knew she was somewhere in the crowd.

The last to come out was Jaiden. The moment he walked on stage the girls from the school started to scream out his name as loud as they could.

Haruko jumped at all the noise. He started tearing up. Ichigo frowned as he covered Haruko's ears. Jenna digs into her bag and pulls out small baby head phones.

"Here Ichi." Jenna placed them over Haruko's ears. They cancelled out most of the noise but not all. That way he could here whatever Jaiden was going to do.

Daichi was ready year up from the girls screaming so loading, jess sighs "makes me wanna cast a silence spell on them" Byakuya actually chuckled "me also"

Jaiden walked on the stage with a guitar and stood in front of the microphone. He took a deep breath as he waited for Cody and Rei to get ready. He glanced at Rei. She nodded. He glanced back at Cody and he nodded.

Cody started, turning on a light beat. Jaiden nods his head as he started playing the guitar in sync with Cody's beat.

Rei rocks her head as she too started to play along with Jaiden. They played a small riffed for a minute shocking the crowd.

Jenna and Ichigo to were in a bit of shock. "Since when could he play like that?" Ichigo asked. "Your asking the wrong person Ichi…" Jenna says. Aerith's heart thumped, she grabbed her chest "Jaiden..."

Once the rift was finished Jaiden looked out into the crowd and started to sing.

"Kick me when I'm down, keep me on the ground

From the ones who I thought they would never leave

Who gave you so much faith, who gave you so much power?

You turned it all against me

I'm feeling alive like it's the first time

But you're goin' and you're goin' and you're gone tonight

I'm feeling alive like it's the first time

Never gonna be a part of me this time

I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

Just wait"

Jenna's eyes widen hearing her sons voice in song. "Oh my…" Ichigo was just in as much shocked. "Since when could he sing like that!?"

Haruto hearing Jaiden knocked the headphones off his ears. "Yes!" He yelled looking at Jaiden. He clapped laughing.

Grimmjow was in awe as he watched Cody on his DJ Booth. The same one he brought him for his birthday when he couldn't be here for it.

Orihime smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "Since he didn't have a drum set he used those to practice every day. To impress you and prove that your not wasting your money on him."

Grimmjow chuckles. "Well I'll be damn then…consider me impressed…"

Jess was also shocked "wow... he as amazing singing voice, sounds like one of thoughs emo singers with that girly tone slightly"

back stage Aerith's eyes widen she was lost in trance from his singing falling more and more in love with him

Ciccy and Sarah looked at her "yup we lost her... she's in deep Jaiden trance" Sarah said, Ciccy nodded "yeah ..."

"Just wait

Just wait

Kick me when I'm down, keep me on the ground

There's no black and white when it comes to pain

All I give up, it's still not enough

You're twisting my demons like there is no love

When push comes to shove, that fine line gives up

I'm left with the feeling of chasing a rush

I'm feeling alive like it's the first time

But you're goin' and you're goin' and you're gone tonight

I'm feeling alive like it's the first time

Never gonna be a part of me this time

I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

Just wait"

Jaiden holds the note longer then plan, showing how passiante he was becoming while singing.

Cody and Rei smiled at this as the girls when crazy, hearing his voice echo over the park.

Jaiden's eyes closed as he sung with the most passion anyone has ever heard from him.

"Gonna show what I've got left

You haven't even seen my best

Just wait"

His voice dropped back down to soft as he song his verse. The crowd rocked to this part as the wasted little time videotaping this rare sight.

"All I gave up, still not enough

Kick me when I'm down

I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

In the back Cody had a mic to and every now and then he joined in the chorus, matching up with Jaiden's voice, evening out the tones of each other. Orihime giggled. "Our boy can sing a bit to don't you think?" Grimmjow nodded.

"I know you'll write me off

I know you're always gonna count me out

You think I'm gonna let you down?

Just wait

Don't count me out, won't let you down

I'm never gonna let you down

(Don't count me out, don't count me out)"

Jaiden finishes out his song. His fan clubs wasted no time cheering for him as loud as they could.

Jenna smiled. "Well now. That was a complete surprise, and you thought he was going to read a book or something."

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Hey don't look at me. I didn't know he could sing or play…did we over look something?"

Jenna giggled. "I think it's cute. It's not hard to tell how passionate he is about this now."

Haruto was clapping his hands. "Mine! Mine!" He yelled laughing and reaching out for Jaiden. "Don't worry. You can cuddle your big brother's face all you want tonight." Ichigo says.

Jess chucked, the girls we're still screaming. Jess sighed and stood up "Silence!"

She casted loudly it rippled in the air as the girls voices suddenly went dry, their eyes widen in shock "about Time you did that" byakuya said, daichi clapped "yay, magic!" Jess sat back down "they were too loud for my liking"

Jaiden walked to the back of stage to grab a bottle of water when Cody nudged him.

"Looks like you found your passion after all huh?" Rei popped up on his other side.

"Wow Jaiden! That was even better then the one at practice! Your amazing!" Jaiden sips on his water. "Not really…" Rei and Cody chuckled. "So modest sometimes."

The judges called everyone on stage to call out the winners.

From third to first a young boy who did a solo got third place. "In second place…" Everyone waited as the judge opened the car. "Aerith Mikcloud!" Aerith still slightly trance blinked, jess and Daichi clapped for her "yeah that's my girl!" "Sis"

The judge walked up and gave her a second place trophy. "As for first place, I'm sure everyone knows. Jaiden Kurosaki!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Jaiden was awarded the first place trophy with a ribbon on it.

Rei and Cody were standing backstage clapping. Jenna Ichigo clapped feeling like proud parents. Jess was cheering with Jenna and Ichigo

"I had is feeling he would Win" Aerith turned to him blinking at him, but she gave him a small sweet smile.

When the talent show was over everyone started leaving. Jenna and Ichigo were waiting for Jaiden and the others. When Jenna spotted Jaiden she rush to him and hugged him.

"Aw! Jaiden that was so amazing! How long have you being singing behind our back!" Jaiden hugged her back.

"For a while now. I go over to Cody's to practice. He looked up at Jenna. "Mother…I like singing…more then reading."

Jenna smiles and hugs him again. "Your to cute!" Ichigo got up and ruffled Jaiden's hair.

"You did real good. Proud of you for stepping out your comfort zone." Jaiden nodded. "Ja!" Haruto yells out. He reaches out for him.

Jaiden hands Ichigo his trophy and takes Haruto. He quickly cuddled into Jaiden's chest.

"Aw you already got a fan!" Jenna says giggling. Iris, popping out no where, was smiling.

"Mom! I got everything! Please tell me we are keeping this!" "Of course we are! Add it to the collection."

"Muhaha!" Iris says running away. Ichigo shook his head. "Jenna…I'm very, very worried about our daughter."

Cody walked over and was snuggled into his mother boobs. He blushed as he looked away. "Mom your killing me here…"

Orihime giggled. "Sorry. You looked so cool up there!" Cody smiled. "Thanks mom." Grimmjow walked up.

"You did good." Grimmjow says poking his forehead. Cody smiled and rubbed his forehead as he felt something swell in his chest. "Thanks dad."

Jenna looked to see Jess waving her hand in front of Aerith's face. "Aerith sweetheart you alright"

Aerith didn't answer she was lost in her own mind from hearing Jaiden singing.

Suddenly Jaiden's fan girls rushed up too him gigging, Jess's spell was removed by her after the talent show.

They surrounded him. "You were so awesome Jaiden! I didn't know you could sing!" Haruto was looking around at the girls as they blabbed on. He pouted.

"MINE!" He yelled hugging Jaiden's face. The girls stopped talking and 'aww' at him.

"He's to cute!" "Adorable!" Jaiden sighs as he moved Haruto's hands from his nose.

"Thank you. Can you please leave me now?" The girls squealed at his voice but none the less they cleared out still talking about Jaiden's singing.

Jess sighs and looked at Jaiden "Jaiden hunny can you help me bring her out of her shock from hearing you sing for the first time?"

Jaiden was bouncing a happy Haruto. "I don't know what you want me to do. It's not like she's the only one in a trance at the moment." He says looking at girls who haven't even moved from their spots from the stage.

Ichigo ruffled Jaiden's hair. "Stop being such a heart throb." Jenna giggles. "So cute."

Aerith took breath making jess smile "finally getting out of it are you?" Aerith's head turned to him with a smile and walked over to him making the girls glare at her "What is she doing?" "how dare she walk to him!"

Jess was frowning at these girls "God these girls are the reason why I use to fight in school"

Aerith reaching Jaiden smiled at him "Jaiden you sang amazing" she reached out took his free hand, she felt his thump rub her hand.

Haruto pouted slightly, Aerith noticed and poked his cheek "Oh little Haru one of these days you have to share him" the girls have heard her say that growled at her one was about to stomp at her when Jess took one step making them gasp and back off

"beat it already!" the girl's eyes widen and ran off. Jenna chuckled "those poor girls" Ichigo sighed "at least she got them to go away already"

A half month later, on valentine's day, Aerith was at her parent's house. Her old room was turned into a nursery to Aerith's surprise, Jess sitting at the table smiled sliding the ultrasound to her.

It was a 10 weeks, Aerith's eyes widen "your pregnant again?" Jess nodded "Yup, this time is twins"

Aerith giggled "So happy for you mama" Jess grinned "thank you, so let's get you ready for the dance"

Aerith smiled "alright" they both walked up to her mother's room. Her father wasn't home and had Daichi with him, he had went to his grandfather's house.

Reaching the room, they stepped in Aerith was in her dress. Burgundy red sequin lace mini dress. Burgundy lace and gauze fabric; cap sleeve; mandarin collar; semi transparent shoulder area; none slit modernized mini A-line; invisible back zipper closure.

There were black heels on the floor next to the bed. Aerith smiled picking up the dress "I can't wait to see Jaiden's face when he sees me in this" Jess chuckled "I'm sure he will call you pretty" Aerith giggled.

At Jenna's, Iris was frowning as Jenna did her hair. She was wearing a red and pink ruffled dress with ribbons on the side.

"I know you hate dresses and getting your hair done baby girl but this will be your first year going with Cody!"

Iris sighed. "I guess…" Jenna pokes her cheeks. "Your such a tom boy. You only have to wear your dress until you take pictures. From then you can change into the clothes I have packed for you okay?" Iris smiled.

"Really!? Thanks mom!" Jenna giggled. "Anything to make my baby girl happy."

Ichigo was in the living room helping Jaiden. His hair was getting longer. Down past his shoulders a bit. He was wearing a simple black suit with pink outlining.

"You want me to cut your hair?" Jaiden shook his head. "No, I like it long." "You going to be there all night?" Jaiden shook his head.

"No. Just enough to take pictures, do what I have to do, and then go out with Rei, Cody, and Iris." Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Going where?" "To the new burger place." "Are you going to invite Aerith?" "If she wants to come she can. If she don't I wont force her."

"Is she does come is she going to be okay with Rei being there?" Jaiden looked at Ichigo. "I don't know how many times I have to explain it to everyone. Me and Rei are just friends. I've shot her down twice and she's come to see me more like a older brother." Ichigo sighs. "You do have a long way to go before you can understand females."

Haruto came stumbling in the room. "Daddy! Ja!" Ichigo smiled and walked over to him.

"Up!" Haruto says giggling. Ichigo picked him up and handed him to Jaiden.

"Just be careful. If you are going to do, what I think your going to do, make sure you do it to the right person." "I will." Jaiden says bouncing Haruto.

Jess drove up to the school, Aerith smiled looking at the school. The gate of the school was designed in red roses and white and red heart shaped balloon's. Students were already filling the grounds, they were walking in and most likely heading to the gym were the dance was being held in.

Jess parking, herself wearing a Black Mosaic Lace Ball Dress, sleeveless V-neckline Full skirt with frayed hemline Hidden back zipper closure.

Partially lined. 48" from shoulder to longest hemline with Red velvet flats and Victorian red rose necklace. Her hair was braided to the side.

Aerith in her gown, her hair was up in a cute braided bun like style with a red rose in her hair. Jess smiled "alright let's head inside"

Aerith smiled "yeah" she nodded. Both getting out of the car walked to the front gate,

Jess was some of the adults that's were chaperoning the dance. Following the other students, it didn't take long for them to reach the gym were was full of students and the music was already playing.

Stepping in Aerith smiled, the theme was an elegant. The combination of clear crystals, red petals and feathers, lighting and exquisite fabric panels creates an elegant prom backdrop. The rose petal pathway and staircase (with the addition of lumber) help to create a stunning and dramatic entrance for prom grand march.

The Rose-Filled Dreams fabric wall kit and curtains are both perfect backdrops for prom pictures or to use as a room divider. The lit trees, Dripping with Diamonds Stands and Globe Centerpieces are dripping with class and the lighting creates just the right atmosphere.

Jess smiled "very pretty" Aerith chuckled "yeah" then she noticed Sarah and Ciccy, she looked at her mom "I'm gonna go by my friends" Jess smiled "alright hun go have fun"

Aerith smiled and walked over to Sarah and Ciccy. Sarah was wearing a Gorgeous A Line Red Short Dress With Sequins and red heels. Lovely Pink A-line off-shoulder sweetheart lace appliques bow sash knee length homecoming dress and white lace flats.

They seeing Aerith they smiled brightly at her "Aerith! You look gorgeous!" Ciccy giggled out, Aerith smiled "thank you and you both look very pretty"

Ciccy flushed with a smile, Sarah smiled at her "thanks Aerith" Aerith then looked around 'is he here yet…?'

Sarah and Ciccy looking at her they chuckled "he's not here yet" Sarah said, Aerith flushed "Oh alright" she sat down, they sat down with her.

Orihime and Jenna smiled as they snapped a picture of Cody and Iris. The two old balls decided together that they weren't ever going to go to prom so they promised to go to at least one dance and get pictures taken.

Jaiden was leaning on the wall waiting. "Jaiden sweetie come take a picture with your sister please." Jenna says holding the camera.

Jaiden walked over and pushed Cody to the side, making him frown. "Hey!" Jaiden placed a hand in his pocket. Iris smiled brightly as Jenna snapped a picture or two.

Haruto, in Grimmjow's arms, eyes sparkled at the camera. "Oooooo" He says getting excited.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Hey, your son is getting excited for some reason." Jenna smiled and snapped a picture of him and Grimmjow.

Haruto squealed out in happiness, clapping his hands. "He likes taking pictures." Jenna says laughing. Orihime smiled. "Aw so cute!" Ichigo came downstairs.

"Alright, let's get going." He says grabbing his keys. Iris hooked her arm around Cody's and grabbed her extra bag. They all had one since they didn't plan on staying at the dance.

Jenna shook her head. "Be home before one please." They nodded and headed out with Ichigo. Orihime laughed. "You think they'd be excited to go to a dance. We never got that change when we were in high school."

Jenna took Haruto from Grimmjow. "True but our kids are quite odd balls. They'll have their fun in other ways so why not let them."

Grimmjow goes to sit in the living room. "So what are we doing tonight?" "I wasn't aware we were doing something." Jenna says. Grimmjow shrugs and turns to a movie.

"Mine as well relax then." Jenna walked over to Grimmjow and sat Haruto near him. "Then look after him, I want to look up some more houses. It is getting a bit crowded these days." Jenna pulls Orihime in the kitchen with her.

"What you wanna watch squirt?" "Pow Pow!" Haruto says punching the air. Grimmjow smirked. "I like your style kid." He turns to a MMA fight.

At the dance, Aerith sat there at the table with friends.

They had a plate of heart chapped cookies. Aerith was slowly munching on them, picking up a small one she turned her head as Iris and Cody walking in, she smiled "Iris looks pretty" the girls looked at them and nodded "yeah" then she saw Jaiden, her heart skipped a beat. She smiled standing up and walked over to him. the girls sighed "They she goes"

"I hate it here already…" Iris says. "Same…let's just get this pictures over with." Cody says, leading her to empty table.

"Jaiden" Aerith said as he turned his head to her, she smiled sweetly "you look very handsome Jay…"

"Thanks…you look pretty as well." He says. He then looked around looking for something.

Aerith flushed with a smile "Jay would you like to take a picture with me?"

"Sure." He says. Aerith smiled more at him and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the photo booth.

Jaiden's fan girls eyes were widen gasping "how dare she grab him like that! Oh our prince!"

"we should teach her a lesson!" one said, Aerith's eyes shifted them and glared "Would you shut the hell up already I've tolerated you for years one more word out of your mouths and I'll turn you into frogs!" the girls eyes widen and ran off.

"Instead of saying it. Just do it…" Jaiden says. Aerith clinged on him slightly "Not like I can, mom would kill me" she chuckled "I just said that to make them shut up, there even more annoying today"

"I suppose." He was use to it so it didn't bother him at all really. Then Aaron came up to them ignoring Jaiden "Aerith you look gorgeous" her face turned red

Aaron smiled at her "I was thinking… you wanna take a picture with me and have a dance with me?"

Aerith blinked at him "Aaron… can I get back to you on it…?" Aaron frowned and nodded

"alright…." He turned walking away "he keeps asking me out… I don't know what can sink into his head.. that I'm not interested in him" Aerith said looking down.

"If your not interested then don't think about. Turn him down every time." Jaiden says. "Can we get these pictures over with it."

Aerith frowned slightly and waited. Jess leaning against the wall sighed 'really know Jaiden..' but she smiled as she can see the red ribbon like aura wrapped around them, with her eyes only of course 'just wait Aerith, he loves you back more then anything, the red intertwine line is proof, mhmm that reminds me I need to teach her to read intertwine aura's'

Iris and Cody up there getting there picture taken made Aerith giggle at Cody's flushed face "you two look so cute together"

"Oh shut up." Cody mumbles with a even more redder face. when they were done, Aerith felt Jaiden hold her hand tighter and walked her over to the backdrop, she flushed.

The art teacher smiled "alright big smiles you two, show you love for each other" Aerith's eyes widen and flushed and shyly smiled then felt Jaiden holder her close making her eyes widen and looked up at him with a flush face 'jay…'

"Look at the camera please." He says. Aerith looked towards the camera and smiled sweetly as the teacher took their pictures

"very good if wasn't mistaken, it was prefect. You can pick up your pictures on Monday" Aerith smiled "thank you Mr. Frederik" Jaiden still holding her hand walked her out of the area.

Aerith smiled "you gonna go and sit with your sister? Can I join you?"

"It's up to you." Aerith smiled as he walked over to his sister's table, she looked back at Sarah and Ciccy who were giving her thumps up with smirks. Aerith of course giggled and walked over to the table.

Cody and Iris were looking through their bags. "Alright. We are all set. Just gotta let Jaiden do his thing and we are out of here."

Iris says giggling. Rei was at the table with them. "Is he here? I have everything set up for him whenever he's ready."

"Yeah getting his picture taken." Rei nodded. "I really wanna sink my teeth in one of those juicy burgers!" She giggled. Iris smiled. "Yes! Their curly fries are amazing!" Cody smiled as Rei and Iris talked about more.

Reaching the table with Jaiden, she frowned mentally to see Rei there 'she's always here….'

"Jaiden! Your finally here! Are you ready?" Jaiden nodded. "Yeah." Aerith blinked at them "ready for what…?"

Rei smiled. "You'll find out soon. Come on Jaiden." Aerith sat down watching Jaiden walk away with Rei with a heavy frowned, Iris and Cody looked at her as Aerith look slightly hurt.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I will never understand you. It's not hard to see that Jaiden picked you over Rei." Iris nodded.

"Yeah, plus he's already explain to you and everyone else a whole bunch that he and Rei are more like siblings than anything else. The only thing they have in common is their love of reading."

"Let's not forget that's he's rejected her twice in front of everyone as well. At least he did that once to you in private. She got the fan girl treatment." Iris nudge Cody. Jess sighed "I know but still…."

"Listen all we are trying to say is don't worry about Rei and Jaiden. That hurt look you get isn't needed. They are friends and nothing more.

In fact, Rei already has a boyfriend." "Iris! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Cody says frowning.

"Does it matter anymore? It's just Aerith jeez." Aerith blinked "She does?" Aerith smiled "Oh I see… I think I owe her an apology…"

Again Aaron walked over "Aerith?" Aerith looked up at him "yes?" "would you care for a dance?" he offered her his hand, she frowned mentally and sighed

"I need to use the bathroom" she got up and walked away. Aaron stood there frowning "Why does she keep turning me down…? Going after someone who doesn't like her like that."

Cody leans back. "What are you blind? It's kind of clear that Jaiden likes her."

Aaron looked at them "What do you mean Jaiden likes her…? then why does he always act like he doesn't?"

"Cuz it's how he is. My Gosh…if you don't even know that then it's no wonder Jaiden never remembers you…" Iris says laughing.

"Aaron beat it already" Sarah and Ciccy said sitting down, Aaron frowned "why should I?" Sarah sighed and then smirked

"I wonder how Jaiden would take it if he learns your only after Aerith to sleep with her then dump her after you take her virginity?"

Iris sighs. "Figured it was something like that. Your eyes always did betray your words." Cody puts his hands in his pockets.

"Gotta give him guts though." "We're lucky he doesn't see them if big bro finds out. But if they do at least it will be a show haha." Iris says laughing.

Cody laughed with her. "That would completely make the night!" Aaron frowned as Aerith got back sitting down.

Aaron was about to open her mouth when Aerith slammed her hand on the table making the others jump "Aaron, I like you only as a friend. I'm sorry… but I can't dance with you"

Aaron sighed "fine then, I guess you're not worth the wait anyways" he turned and walked away. Aerith frowned "Not worth the wait…?"

"He wanted a body call." Cody says sighing. Aerith's eyes widen "he was only after me to sleep with me…?" Sarah and Ciccy nodded "we recently found out, Mikey told us" Aerith groaned "what a prick"

"Hello everyone, how is your night going?" it was Jess by their table. Sarah and Ciccy smiled at her "very good Mrs. Kuchiki" Jess smiled and looked at Iris "My Iris! Your look very pretty"

Iris frowned. "Ugh…please don't say that. I'm already hating the dress as it is…" Jess chuckled then grabbed Iris's hand placing it on her tummy, Iris blinked then her eyes widen with a gasp.

"You got a baby in there again!?" Jess chuckled "Twins, now then enjoy your night" she walked away.

Sarah and Ciccy smiled at Aerith "Your mother is pregnant again, congrats on gonna be an even a bigger sister" Aerith smiled "Thank you"

Cody yawned. "I wished he'd hurry up before we lose our spot at the joint." Iris smiles.

"No need to worry. Dad set up the reservation for the six of us. Uncle Keigo runs it with Auntie Mizuho." "No kidding? Sweet! I can't wait!"

Aerith blinked at them "What do you mean?" "Were going to uncle Keigo's burger shop in a few. This dance is so not our style. Boring and to dressy." Iris says

Aerith looked surprised "Your gonna go get food after this? Can I come?" "Cody shrugs. "It's up to you. Uncle Ichi did give us six seats."

Jess walking back "Oh sweetie there is a change of clothes in the car, Jenna texted me and told me Jaiden and the others are gonna leave to eat somewhere, do you all wish a ride?"

"Well…it's not really all that far auntie. It's within walking distance and it would be nice to get some fres…" Cody nudged Iris.

"If she wants to offer a ride let's just take it ok." Iris pouted at him. Jess smiled "alright be ready after you know" she winked and walked off to the food area.

Moments go by and a few songs past before Rei took the center floor. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Some students hooped and yelled for her making her blush.

"N-None of that now please. Tonight, is going to be special for a lucky student in here. For the first and last time only our special Prince of mystery is going to rely a special message to her. Please enjoy!" She says.

The students mumbled amongst them self. "Jaiden?" "I wonder what he could be doing?" "Ooo is he going to propose his love to someone!?" "I bet he'd have a rose with my name on it!?" "Your name? What makes you think it's yours!"

The girls started to bicker with each other. Rei frowned and sighed. "HEY!" She yelled a bit far from the mic, so that it would be to, to loud. The girls looked at her in shock.

"It's not any one of you so please be quite and just enjoy what he's going to do! If you can't even act mature for your age then you best leave so that everyone else can enjoy!"

The girls quickly shut their mouth. Rei smiled sweetly at them. "Thank you very much! You are allowed to record though so once again enjoy."

Some students chuckled at the girls. "She's our school princess for a reason you know.

Haven't meet anyone who wouldn't listen to her." "Shh don't let her hear you, or we will get yelled out to. Haha." Aerith smiled "So jaiden is gonna sing?" Sarah and Ciccy smirked "I wonder for whooo!"

The lights dimmed down and instead of taking the stage, Jaiden walked out to the dance cleared dance floor. He had a mic in his hand. He sighed slightly as he looked over to Rei who nodded. She cued the DJ for a song to start playing.

Some of the girls held in a squealed, not wanting to be yelled at by Rei again. Cody chuckled. "About freaking time. I was dying over her." Iris giggled, taking out her small camera. Aerith giggled "He looks so sexy…"

Jaiden took a deep breath and closed his eyes listening to when he would start. The lights blacked out and shinned solely on him as he started to sing.

"I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me"

Out side the dance floor a few students were rocking to his voice. His voice sounded so elegant and pure. Along with the girls, even some guys were getting caught in a trance.

"Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight"

Iris giggled as she zoomed in on him. She leans on Cody a bit making him blush. Rei smiled as she hit a button on the stage. Just then another light was shinned down directly on Aerith. Aerith's eyes widen "What the…" Ciccy and Sarah's mouth gapped open.

Jaiden looked right at her as he went on "Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own."

Jaiden walked to her, moving the microphone and pulling down a headset. Iris smiles. "Enjoy." She whispers to Aerith. Aerith's face turned red "he's…. singing to me…"

"We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

He held his hand out to her." Aerith smiled sweetly at him taking his hand Jaiden lead her to the dance floor where they started to dance together, while he still sung.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight"

As Jaiden and Aerith danced in the middle other couples joined them on the floor the spot light moved with them. Iris placed her camera down and pulled Cody up. "I hate this but come on! Let's go join them!" Cody groans as he was forced to the dance floor as well.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight"

As Jaiden ended his song the spot light on them changed into a red and pinkish heart. Rose petals started to fall around them as the students clapped and cheered.

The girls sighed in defeated not wanting to accept it but, they clapped anyways. Ciccy and Sarah smirked at them "oh my god…."

Jaiden moved his headsets and sighs. "I suppose I do owe you this since you to gave me one."

Aerith's heart skipped a beat "jaiden…." Jaiden cupped Aerith's face gently, leans down, and plants a kiss right on her lips. Aerith's eyes widen and then her eyes closed melting in the kiss, she kissed him back.

Everyone gasps but ultimately resume clapping. Iris gigged as she snapped a picture.

"Bingo. Just wait til mama sees it. She's gonna cuddle the hell out of Jaiden." Cody rolled his eyes wishing he could give Iris a kiss like that.

In the back Jess was snapping a picture of this "Oh my god it's finally happening!" Aerith reached up and ran her fingers through his hair kissing him back more.

Jaiden's fan girls gasped and fell to the floor screaming and crying "NOO!" "She's using your magic to put a love spell on him!"

Rei rolled her eye at them. "So overdramatic…" She says as she turned the lights back. Jaiden pulled back from the kiss, removing Aerith hand from his hair. He looked right into her eyes.

"I cannot say that I love you but, it doesn't mean I don't like you and that your feelings haven't reached me because they have." He grabs her hand and places it on his chest. She could fell his heart beat racing. Aerith flushed and looked more into his eyes.

"This feeling still confuses me a bit. My heart will always do that when I'm near you so at the time it frustrated me." Aerith smiled "Jaiden… I feel the same I always have since we were kids…"

Jaiden holds her hand on his chest. "It might be love it might not be but I've come to like this feeling now and I want to try to embrace it. I'm sure It will turn into something more eventually. I'm sorry that I can't not understand what this it but I hope you will be more patient with me a bit longer. So…if you will have me. Be mine and no one else's. Aerith's eyes widen and sparkled "You asking me to be your girlfriend…?"

Jaiden nodded. Aerith cupped his face and kisses him deeply "yes Jaiden, I'll be yours, I'm all yours Jaiden. My heart, my mind and soul all yours"

"Thank you." He says. Aerith chuckled "I'll be joining you for dinner, do you mind waiting after so I can change?" Jaiden kissed her hand "We all have to change so it won't really be an issue." Aerith giggled "I'll be right back alright?"

She kissed his cheek and skipped off, Ciccy and Sarah giggled following her. Jaiden's fan girls walked up to him surrounding him.

They pouted. "Jaiden…" "Before you say what I know you're going to say. I'm no longer open. Not that any of you had a shot to start with." They looked down sadly.

Jaiden sighs. "However, I do not mind if you kept the fan club." They looked up at him in bit of a shock.

"W-We can still be your fans? Even though you're with her!?" Jaiden nodded. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you!" They all said at the same time. "Just tone it down and don't give Aerith any trouble or it will be disbanded." The girls frowned and then once more sighed in defeat. "Okay…" Jaiden shooed them off.

Cody walked up to him. Jaiden looked at him. "Kept your lips off my sister." Cody frowned.

"That's some real shit Jaiden. You get to kiss your girl, but I can't make Iris mine?" "She doesn't need an idiot like you as a boyfriend. All you will do is poison her mind with stupidly." Cody threw a punch, but Jaiden caught it.

"Point in case, you still can't touch me after all these years. Land one hit and maybe I'll consider it." Cody smirked.

"You're on." Jaiden rolled his eyes and left to go change his clothes with Cody behind him.

It's been months, now summer break in august, Aerith and Jaiden still together. Aerith still in her little studio, Jaiden will sometimes stay over for the weekend at Aerith's.

Jaiden was currently over at Aerith's they sat together on her green very comfy couch, he was reading a book and Aerith was watching some anime.

She was cuddled up on his right side and his right arm was over her shoulder. This was a rare cuddle moment that will happen between them, Jaiden isn't that always lovey dovey towards her of course he will kiss her and will sometimes on a rare occasion like this they would cuddle up on the couch or the bed while reading together.

Aerith's eyes glanced up at him, his eyes were glued to the book. She smiled softly at him 'always nose in book' then she frowned 'maybe if I try again...'

"jay...?" Not looking at her he gave her a soft answer more like a hum "mhmmm?"

Aerith pouted "look me..." he did listen and glanced his eyes at her, she was pouting at him.

He sighed mentally closed his eyes and did something that shocked Aerith. He had placed the bookmark in the book and set the book down on the shelve behind them then turned to her leaning in "Aerith" Aerith's face turned red her heart was pounding as Jaiden's lips touched hers.

She had melt from his kiss, literally melt into pleasure from just a kiss. Moaning so ever softly her hands touched his chest and ran her hand all the way up to his head running her fingers through his black hair.

His spare hand moved up and cupped her right side cheek and his right hand gripped Aerith's shoulder gently as their lips moved together. Moving in closer she was practically on his lap having a full out make-out session.

Suddenly the phone rang making them pull back from there kiss, Aerith groaned and reached for her phone answering "Hello?"

"Jess sweetie, I have a surprise for you. Me and Jenna were just talking about it, you know how I have a Beach house in Kagoshima City?"

Aerith blinked "Yeah mom…" she heard her mother chuckled "start packing because we leave tomorrow morning, your father rented a passenger van.

Jenna is coming with her family too, Jenna should be calling him soon love you" her mother hanged up. Aerith blinked and giggled leaning back "I think summer vacation got better"

"Is that right…" Jaiden says grabbing his book. Aerith giggled and snuggled up to his side, he was already reading his book again, looking up at him "you will see" just then his phone rang making Aerith giggle and get up skipping to her "I'll start packing!" she chimed.

In the next morning around 5am, Aerith was packed waiting outside with Jaiden who had left yesterday to pack then came back to Aerith's. A Mercedes-Benz black Passenger van pulled up and parked.

Aerith smiled as Byakuya got out of the passenger side and walked over to them, the side door opened by Ichigo getting out

"Go on in me and Byakuya will pack your bags. Aerith smiled and got in, Jaiden was right behind her. Jenna was sitting in the front with Haruto sleeping in his car seat, Daichi was next to him also in sleeping in his car seat. Iris was in the second row cuddling up next to Cody who came with, they both were sleeping.

Aerith went into the back yawning. Jaiden joined her sitting down taking out a book and right away started to read, Aerith smiled and cuddled up to his side "reading already"

"Yeah." he wrapped his arm over his shoulder, Aerith yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Ichigo and Byakuya got back in the car, Ichigo looked back and noticed Jaiden already nose in a book.

He shook his head and sat beside Jenna who was also reading. Byakuya starting the car "Alright its 5 hours to Kagoshima City"

Jess smiled with a yawn resting her head on her pillow on the side "lets all get some sleep who doesn't have to drive, don't forget to switch spots with Ichigo so you can get some rest after some hours of driving" Byakuya frowning starting to drive off "sure let the idiot drive when we will most likely die, from his bad driving"

Jenna frowned. "My Ichi is not a bad driver for you information. He's never gotten a ticket nor accident so watch it." She says. Byakuya sighs. "My apologies." Jenna huffed out as she went back to reading. Ichigo smirked and kissed her forehead.

Five hours had went by and they had reached Kagoshima City, everyone was already up. Iris was looking out the window at the ocean with sparkling eyes. Aerith smiled looking out the window "The ocean looks beautiful doesn't it Jay?"

"Not really…" Jaiden says. Byakuya reaching the house, "Alright everyone, we are here" Jess smiled and got out. "Not really…" Jaiden says. Byakuya reaching the house, it was a sit to see. The sign on the front lawn read 'the shimmering beauty of Moon Glow B&B'Jenna blinked "Wait this is a bed and breakfast" Jess chuckled "yeah, that's another surprise. Byakuya bought this this place and remodeled it into a bed and breakfast"

"12 bedroom and 12 bathroom 7000 square foot custom home. Completely Ocean views that you normally only get on the oceanfront and only 250 yards to the beach access. Moon Glow includes an extravagant and elegant kitchen complete with dual appliances and high end finishing, media room, office, huge game room and an elevator that makes this totally handicap friendly. Built with wrap around decking accessible from ground to top floor...and then some." Byakuya explained Ichigo blinked "geeze man you didn't have to explain"

Jess shook his head "anyways my cousin Yuki over see's the house for us" Jess said getting out of the car.

Jenna was unhooking Haruto while Ichigo got the bags. Aerith giggled "I haven't been here since I was 10! Jaiden you remember we use to go to the beach and collect shells you also had your book of shells with you of course, mom had put that anti water spell on your book so it didn't get wrecked"

"Yeah." Jaiden says getting up. He closed his book and smacked Cody on the head. Cody sat up, waking Iris. "The hell!?" Jenna looked at him.

"Ah, Sorry auntie." Cody sighs and shot a glare at Jaiden who ignored him. "Iris we are here." He says. Iris stretches and gets up. "Thanks Jaiden." Jaiden sends Cody a glance before getting up to get out. Cody rubbed the back of his head, mumbling to himself.

Once all inside the house, Iris giggled and skipped to the large windows, the whole ocean was in view.

Jenna smiled looking around "wow you did amazing on the place Byakuya" Jess chuckled putting Daichi in his playpen next to Haruto. Daichi smiled "Haru!" "Hi!" Haruto says holding his juice cup.

Jess looked to someone walking in the from the balcony, has violet eyes and messy white hair that covers the right side of his face.

He has a beauty mark under his left eye. He wears a pair of earrings and is wearing a pink diamond cardigan under a black blazer, along with trousers, his boots and a pendant necklace around his neck.

Jess's eyes widen "Yuki!" she smiled brightly. Yuki blinked has everyone looked at him. He smirked "Jess! You made it! Jenna hello"

Jenna waved. "Hello!" Ichigo sighs as he turns around looking at the surroundings. Aerith giggled "Cousin Yuki hello"

Yuki looked at her with a smile "Aerith you look Cute as always" that made Aerith blush make Jaiden put his arm over his shoulders.

Aerith blinked "Oh Yuki this is my boyfriend Jaiden" Yuki chuckled "Yes I can see how protective he is over you, so then Jess I have the key cards to the doors, let me head to the office and I'll get them. Just make yourself comfy" Byakuya looked at him "I'll come with I need to check some things" Yuki nodded "Of course" Yuki walked away with Byakuya.

Iris went up to Ichigo. "Hey dad can me and Cody go off and explore!?" "No." Ichigo says. Iris pouted and looked at Jenna.

"Mom?" Jenna smiled. "Go put your things in the room and then your free to do what you like." Iris smiled. "Thanks mom!" Ichigo sighed.

"Jenna…we talked about this." Jenna shook her head. "You're a kill joy sometimes. If she wants to explore then let her. Gives us more alone time you know." She says winking at him. Ichigo blushed and rubbed his head. "I suppose so…"

Yuki had came back without Byakuya with 5 room keys "There you are" he handed Aerith hers "your room 5, Jess you and Byakuya are room 7" he handed her the key "Uhm.. Iris?"

Iris rose her hand and jumped slightly. "That's me!" She says smiling. Yuki smiled at her "your room is room 9" she handed her the room key. "Thank you!" She says giggling. "Cody your with me. Hurry so we can go explore!" She grabbed his hand and ran off with their bags.

Yuki looked at Jenna "you and Ichigo are room 2" Ichigo took it. "Why is Iris and Cody together!?" Jenna rolled her eyes. "It will be fine. It's not the first time they slept in the same room." Ichigo sighed in slight frustration.

Yuki chuckled "Well tonight grill toasted lobster tails with shrimp and French fries" Jess giggled "Mhmm sounds good, well then everyone lets head to our rooms, yuki dear can you take my bags to my room? I'm pregnant" Yuki blinked "Well I can see that your getting to be like a whale" Jess frowned at him Ichigo chuckled softly.

Jaiden and Aerith were already heading to their room as some college girls came in "Yuki can we have some snacks?" Yuki looked at them "go right ahead, there's chips in the cupboard" he said taking Jess's and Byakuya bags. Jess chuckled "I see we have other people stay here" Yuki nodded "their here on vacation" he said walking away with her bags.

"Noooo!" Jenna turned to see Haruto pouting. "Aw, don't worry we didn't forget about you sweetie." However, Haruto was pouting at Jaiden. Jenna shook her head. "You have to learn how to share Haruto." "Mmmmfffff!" Haruto says puffing his cheeks out. Ichigo sighed. "This is what happens when you and Jaiden spoil him to much." Jenna pouted. "Your dad spoils him rotten to. I can't help that he's a mini version of the main I fell in love with." Ichigo face went bright red.

The girls with the chips sighed "Great babies are gonna be here…" they muttered to themselves, Jess frowned at them. Aerith and Jaiden opened there room, stepping inside the room was big. Aerith giggled "wow! You can see the ocean!"

"Mhmm…" Jaiden says putting his bag down. Aerith smiled "you want me to help you put the clothes away?" "Even if I tell you no you will just do it anyways." He says putting the clothes away. Aerith chuckled and helped him.

Iris and Cody had already found their room and put their things away. "Done! Now lets go explore!" She says smiling. Cody nodded. "Yeah." Iris frowned. "You okay Cody? Usually your like super hype around my brother…" She frowned and then looked down a bit sadly. "Is it because I'm boring?" Cody eyes widen. "Huh!?" "I mean…I'm not as strong as him and super popular with people so I would understand if you want to hang out with him more then me."

Cody panicked a bit. "N-No! I love hanging out with you Iris! Your way more fun this your stupid brother! If you asked me a million times to hang out with you I would say yes every single time!" Cody yells.

Iris looks at him a bit shocked at his loud voice and then smiled. "HeeHee I love hanging with you to Cody! So can we go explore together?" Cody nodded. "Yes! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand. "Off to explore!" He yells. Iris laughed. "Off to explore!" She says as they ran off.

Aerith stepped out of the bathroom wearing a Contrast Trim Braided Strap Bustier Bikini Jaiden looking up to her just watched at her has she gathered up her beach towel and put it in her beach bag along.

Aerith smiled "So how do I look?"

"Fine." Jaiden says flipping a page in his book. Aerith chuckled "you wanna head down to the beach?"

"No. Go enjoy yourself." He says. Aerith blinked "Oh you gonna go walk around? Well be careful, I'm gonna ask Iris and Cody if they would like to go with me" she said with a smile putting on her Lace-up V-cut Pom-pom Trim Split Beach Dress and putting on her Blue Leather Beading Beach Sandals, She walked up to him and kissed him, he kissed her back. Aerith backed up and smiled "See you later already, love you" she left the room.

Jaiden sighed as he flipped to the last page of his book. He had a blank look on his face. "This place is boring…I would rather be home reading…." He got up and grabbed his crossbody sling backpack. "I finished my book…if I read the others I will finished them before the day goes by then I really will be bored…I guess walking around will be okay…" He shook his head and he left out the room.

Outside Iris and Cody were more into the small wooded area then the beach front. Iris was in a tree looking around. "It kinda sucks that there aren't much trees or a forest here…" She pouted. Cody was leaning against the tree. "We should go explore underwater or go digging on the beach. Maybe we will find something there." Iris sighs. "The beach is kinda boring though. We live around a beach front you know." She jumped down with a frown. Cody rubbed his head. "Hmmm…well lets go further on. Maybe we might discover something new no one has seen before! Come on Iris you have to keep that adventure spirt up!" Iris quickly smiled. "Your right! No time to be down. Let's go find an adventure!" She says running off. Cody chuckled. "So cute…" He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a yellow gold bracelet with a heart, fish, and starfish on it. Since they were coming to this place he thought it would be the perfect time to give this to her. His face went red. He was going to give this to her and let her know how he felt. He had gotten the support from his mother and Jenna and he didn't want to wait around like Jaiden and Aerith did. He bit his lip. He had to find the perfect time and place to give this to her but when would that be?

"Cody! Come on!" Iris yelled out. Cody sighed and placed it back in his pocket. "I'm coming!" He yelled and ran off after her.

Aerith walking down the pier to the beach, it was a sunny and hot day. She sighed 'I was really hopping for Jaiden to come with me…' Walking she see's her mother and Jenna holding Haru and Daichi, they were heading to the beach area. Aerith smiled and jugged over to them "Mom! Auntie!" Jess and Jenna turned around, Jess blinked "Aerith? Where's Jaiden?" Aerith did a small chuckled "Well… he didn't wanna come and told me to have fun. He's properly walking around town know" Jess sighs "that boy, well then lets go find us a spot and get swimming" she walking off with a wobble due to her pregnant tummy. Aerith giggled and followed her "Careful mama" "I'm always careful, bedside's I have you and Jenna with me"

Jaiden was walking down the street were many stores were at. He sighed hoping to find a library, but the local library was closed on that day. So, he decided to just take a walk to see if there was any book stores. 'I wonder if I can get some collective books and add them to my collection…' He says to himself.

He suddenly stopped to see an vintage antique store, what made him stop was a sign that read antique books 60% off.' Jaiden sighed. He didn't really like antique stores like that, but he didn't want to waste his other reading material in one day. "A peak wouldn't hurt I suppose." He says walking in.

Walking in, the store was massive in size, there was rows and rows of antique items.

A lady behind a glass display case was sitting there with a eyeglass in her eye has she was examining a gem, looking up she blinked "Oh can I help you?"

"your books?" Jaiden asked, the woman smiled "in the back dear" Jaiden nodded "Thank you" he walked through the rows and ends up finding the back. Where there was books cased in bookshelves. Just so many books has he can tell, he a had a tiny small on his face. Stepping over to a bookshelves, he frowned to see it was locked.  
"You looking for a book?" he turned to see an old man "I can unlock it for you, just be careful there very old" he said stepping over unlocking the shelve, just let me know and I'll unlock the other shelves" "Thanks…" Jaiden says with a blank look.

Aerith sighs sitting on the beach chair with her sunglasses on, she really wanted Jaiden to be down at the beach with her.

She can see Iris and Coby in the shallow in messing around. "Aerith hun?" she looked up to see her mother standing there with her father, Aerith smiled "Mama, papa"

Jess smiled sitting down on a chair next to her "Whats wrong?" Aerith sighs "just wish Jaiden was here…."

Byakuya sighed and sit up the beach blanket "he would rather read this spend time with his girlfriend, selfish"

Jess frowned at him "Byakuya that wasn't nice" Byakuya looked at her "What it's true" Aerith frowned getting up "I'm gonna take a walk down the beach"

Jess nodded "be careful dear! Watch out for jellyfishes that washed up on the beach!" Aerith nodded and walked away.

Back at the store, Jaiden had picked over 4 books so far, walking to an area he stopped to see a big display case, with two thick books. The first book is a beautiful purple velvet fabric with antiqued Silver trims and 29 sparkling Swarovski gems. Journal has lined pages; the edges are Silver. Journal measures 8 & 1/2" X 6".

The 2nd book, was in a black velvet fabric with silver antiqued trims and gem. Journal has lined pages; the edges of pages are Silver. Journal measures 8 & 1/2" X 6"

In the middle of them was a Box that is painted with purple acrylic paint and aged around the edges , then covered in silver trims with 11 purple gems and 34 clear sparkling Swarovski gems. inside box is lined with black velvet fabric. Box measures 5 3/4" X 5" inches. In side the box was something that pulling him his eyes to it, he can sense magic from it was beautiful celestial necklace.

The glass pendant measures 20mm in diameter, and for that extra touch of celestial magic, it also glows in the dark. In order to "charge" the pendant, you can leave it in any sort of light but the most effective is natural daylight.

He can sense, the longer it is left to charge, the stronger the glow will be. The pendant is made from two halves of domed glass fixed to a central cabochon base and the resulting effect is extremely striking. He could see the galaxy in the glass orb pendant was swirling.

"young man, find anything else?" the old man behind him said, Jaiden looks at him "these books in here…" the old man stepped over to the display case "Oh yes, this were brought to us two years ago. It was found in an old run-down manor that had a secret room that had these books, many people believe they grimoire's from a famous family that no longer exist. Of course, witches aren't real these are just blank, the pendant is just glass"

Jaiden frowned "What family?" "Mikcloud family I believe, they believed to be died off surviving the Salem witch trails era. Terrible if you tell me, there whole family was burnt alive with in that home"

"Right…" Jaiden says. "Can I have them or not?" He asked. The man chuckled "Oh no, these are the owners, just for display. She collects weird stuff like this bunch a of fake witch stuff, well then are you finished?" he smiled. Jaiden nodded, turning away he walked away feeling the magic of the pendant trying to pull him back over. Sighing mentally 'I need to tell auntie about those books that pendant'

Heading back downstairs, walking along the long glass display cases that so much vintage jewelry.

Stopping he put his books on the counter. The same woman from before walked over "is that all?" Jaiden was about to answer her as something caught his eye among the jewelry "can I see that?" he pointed. The woman blinked but nodded.

Opening it up she took out two ring bands "very good pick, Tree small engagement ring with amethyst, 14k Sterling Silver. The men's set is identical to the woman's but with out the stone, you proposing to someone special?" Jaiden "How much?"

The woman chuckled. "These are over 200 years old, but everything is off today. $160, along with your books that will be a total of $225. Jaiden nodded as he pulled his wallet out. He handed her the money and took his bags. "Thank you." He says before turning around to leave.

Aerith walked along the beach with a heavy sigh, reaching the rocks she climbed on them, and sat on one has the waves. Closing her eyes, she can feel the magic around the area. Hearing and feeling the ocean was relaxing to her.

Suddenly feeling something off, made her sit up. Frowning she turned around to see a Hollow right behind her. "witch! I knew I smelled a witch!"

Aerith sighed "why can't you hollows just fuck already! I'm alright having a bad day and you showing up is making it worse!" she said lifting her hand has a her sword appeared, she gripped it "if you came at me I will kill you"

Her sword was a Glorying Gorgeous Purple Decorates this Samurai Sword to an Irresistible Look. Taking off the sheath, the Blade Comes with a Full Length Tang That Greatly Enhances the Strength of the Sword. Deliciated Floral Design Engraved on the Blade with a purple ombre into the steel.

Hollow chuckled "let me eat you!" he charged at her, sighing lifting her sword up, her sword glowed purple has white purple flowers around all around, the flowers were of Lotus's.

The hollow stopped and looked around "What are these flowers?..." he reached out and touched one, soon has the hollow touched it it burst melting the hollow. The hollow scream. She chuckled "Oh my did I forget to mention? If you touch my flowers, they will burn you like it was acid"

On the beach front Jenna and Ichigo were relaxing on the beach with Haruto. He had gotten a little over heated so Ichigo was fanning him, trying to cool him down. "We should head back inside soon." Jenna says rubbing Haruto's head. Ichigo nodded.

"Where is Iris and Cody?" Jenna pointed in the water. "Playing." Ichigo frowned. "Oh, calm down Ichi. We both saw the crush Cody was having on Iris and he got her this really cute bracelet. I wonder if he is going to confess to her!"

Jenna giggled. "I hope not…" Jenna nudged him. "Oh don't be like that." Ichigo huffed out. "We got one kid who is oblivious to any type of feelings and we got one who is super blunt about her feelings…that spells trouble for both parties and I'll be damned if I have to deal with Grimmjow every step of the way." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You will suck it up and like it hun. Not fair if you support Jaiden and not Iris." She leans on him and then kisses his cheeks.

In the water Iris and Cody were splashing each other. "This is so fun!" Iris said smiling. "Yeah!" Cody says laughing. Iris looked at Cody and her heart started to throb a bit. In truth she had liked Cody for a long time. She was just waiting for the moment to tell him and while it was just them she was going say it now.

Jenna and Jess had both told her that she should follow her heart and her heart was telling her to tell him now. She stopped splashing. "Hey Cody?" Cody also stopped. "Yeah?" Iris smiled. "I just want to tell you that I…"

Cody's eyes suddenly narrowed, and his head snapped passed her when he felt the presence of the hollow, missing what Iris said.

When he also senses Aerith he ignored it. Iris was standing there waiting for a response when she noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Cody!" Cody looked to see Iris pouting. "W-What is it?" Iris wobbled through the water to him. "What are you thinking about? You always get this serious look on your face when your thinking." "I wasn't thinking of anything." Iris frowned and took his hand. "Nothing? Not even me or what I just said?!" Cody's eyes widen as he sees a blush runs across her face with a hurt expression. Iris let his hands go and quickly exited the water. Cody was at a complete lost. "I-Iris wait a moment!" Jenna saw Iris coming towards them frowning. "Mom I'm gonna go back to the room now." Jenna frowned. "Hunny are you okay?" Iris didn't answer and quickly ran off.

Ichigo handed Haruto to Jenna and quickly raced after her. "Oh dear…" Cody came running toward her. "Auntie did you see Iris?" "I did…come sit and talk with me for a bit sweetie."

Down by the beach, Hollow roared "you witch! Lower these flowers so I can kill and eat you!" he roared at Aerith. Aerith chuckled "Sorry but I rather like my soul" moving her sword to side the flowers move closer to the hollow. The hollow began to panic but jumped "HAHA! DIE!" it dove at Aerith fast, Aerith smirked "Saku san no hana!" she chanted has the flower rushed at the hollow hitting dead on, the hollow screamed in mid air engulfing the hollow in the water from the flowers.

The hollow screamed more has it was melting away in the water until there was nothing left.

Aerith sighed sheathing her sword has the water disappeared. "impressive" he blinked and see's her father standing there.

She smiled "Dad" Jess chuckled "That was really impressive hun" Byakuya said to her with a smirk "Where did you get that spell from?" Aerith chuckled and walked over "I got inspired by your Thousand Cherry Blossoms! Hehe I created the spell, I have many forms! The form you saw was acid"

Byakuya looked surprised "Acid..? your mother always says acid based magic is tough to control, inspired you can control acid magic well" Aerith giggled "thanks daddy" "Soo what other forms can your spell can take?" Aerith smiled "Ice, boiling water, fire and of course lightning!"

Byakuya chuckled "Come on lets head back" Aerith nodded disappearing her sword and walked with her father back to the house.

Back at the house, Jenna looks at Jess. Jess was frowning looking out the window. Byakuya had just left to go check on Aerith after everyone felt a powerful hollow appear.

Jenna stepped over to her "Jess it's gonna be okay" Jess smiled "I know… this place was suppose to hollow free. There hasn't been a hollow sighting in over a year…"

Hearing the door opened they looked to see Jaiden walk in. "Hi sweetie, Have fun around town?" Jaiden nodded. "Yes mother."

Jess smiled "So I can see you had got some books" Jaiden nodded "Auntie, there is this antique store that books from your family… long with the pendant that I sensed such magic from… it kept pulling me to it" Jess blinked "books from my family… that's not possible…" "the man said they were found in a run down manor that had a hidden room were those books where found along with the pendant"

Jess looked upset "where is the store?" "Just in town auntie" he sad to her has Byakuya and Aerith walked in. Jess rushed at Aerith hugging her "you alright!" Jaiden looked at her "What happen..?" Aerith sighs "A hollow appeared and tried to eat me but I killed it" Byakuya chuckled patting her head "you should have seen the spell she used" 'Mmm…Cody did say he felt a hollow near by…'

Aerith stepped to Jaiden hugging him "Let's go in the hot tub please?" Jaiden was about to say no when he felt his mothers and aunties eyes on him. He looked at them, they both had their arms across giving him that look that read out 'you better not say no'

He ignored their looks. "I'd rather not. I just got some interesting books but, it seems like you have had a hard day…so fine." Jenna shook her head. "Sometimes it's nice to hide your bluntness sometimes Jay." Jaiden looked at her. "I will try but I make no promises mother. Father was the one who told me to speak my mind." Jenna shook her head. "That he did…well just try to enjoy yourself." She took his bags. "Your books aren't going anywhere for the time being so they will be in my room. Spend some time with Aerith, understand?" Jaiden held back a sigh. "Yes ma'am."

Aerith chuckled and dragged Jaiden up to their room. Jess looks at Byakuya, he was frowning. Jess shook her head "why are you frowning?" "Hot tub…" he muttered

Jess sighed "Byakuya I need to you take me to this antique store.. Jaiden said there's some books of my family there with a necklace…" Byakuya looked at her "From your family…? How is that possible?" Jess frowned "I don't know but I know that I will not let this go on, there my families items"

Byakuya kissing her forehead "Alright lets go" Jess smiled and looked at Jenna "we will be back" Jenna chuckled "alright have fun" Jess chuckled and walked out the house with Byakuya.

Aerith held Jaiden's hand who was now in a black swimming trunks and no shirt. Reaching the hot tub, Aerith waved her hand over to Jaiden casting a spell, he raised an eyebrow at her "What did you cast?" "A sunburn protection" she giggled stepping in "Oooo feels nice"

Jaiden sighs mentally but stepped in. Aerith sat down relaxing "Mhmmm feels good" Jaiden sat down next to her, leaning back he could feel his muscle's in his body tingling. He found this pretty boring but he kept that thought to himself.

Just then Cody walked in. "Jaiden!" Jaiden sighed. "What do you want…" "Have you seen Iris?" "No, now go away." Cody frowned. "Come on! You know she can hide her spiritual pressure!" "Don't make me repeat myself trash. Leave before I make you." Cody frowned and glanced at Aerith. Remembering that she was just recently attack he sighed. "Fine. Sorry for bothering you." He said with annoyance in his voice. He walked off quickly mumbling something under his breath.

erith blinked and looked at Jaiden "why did.. you call him 'trash'?" "Because he is." Jaiden said with a blank look. Aerith shook her head but snuggled up against Jaiden "So what books did you get at the store?" Jaiden sighs. "Some good vintage books. I can show you when we get out and cuddle in bed, reading" he says to her, Aerith flushed but giggled softly "you are awesome!"

Up in Jenna's room, Jenna had placed Jaiden's bag on the table "That boy I swear." stepping away she was to the door to leave when a thud made her turn has the bag of Jaiden's books fell and something was rolling to her feet. Jenna sighed and picked up a purple velvet ring box. She smiles realizing what it was. She walks over to the bag and places it back in. She shakes her head. "Now to go find Iris, can't believe that husband of mine couldn't find her."

At antique store, the door opened making the woman at the corner look up to see Jess and Byakuya walk in. she blinked "welcome" Jess looked at her walked over to her with her pregnant tummy "your books?" "Oh in the back" the woman said, Jess smiled "Thank you"

Jess walked away with Byakuya behind her, reaching the back she right away felt magic pulling her. Walking in the way back. She came across the display case with the two books, the box with the pendant in it.

Byakuya looked at them, even he can sense the magic form the pendant "Jess.. that magic coming off that.." Jess nodded. Taking out her phone she video called her uncle right away.

Her uncle answering it right away "Jessica! My dear sweet niece, what is the honor of calling me?" Jess looked at him "you remember that manor in Salem that burn down?" Jetter frowned "yes that was a tragic event in the Mikcloud, why?" Jess switched the camera where he can the books, the box and pendant. His eyes widen "No it can't be… where is this at?!"

"in antique store in Kagoshima City uncle" Jess says to him "Excuse me?" they looked to see the woman who was downstairs was now upstairs "those books are for sale, display only" "Jess turn me around know!" Jetter demanded. Jess turned the camera to her "listen here woman, you better pack thoughs books, that box and pendant because I'm taking them" the woman gasped "Excuse me! I said there not for sale!"

"Those books and that pendant belong to the Mikcloud family and has head Mikcloud family I will get them, do not make me call the FBI on this woman. How dare you steal those books and that pendant! They once belong to Emily Mikcloud a former head of the Mikcloud family!"

The woman's eyes widen "But the Mikcloud's died years ago from" "no, that was only the vacation house. The main house of the Mikcloud family is in Scotland, do you want me to call the FBI because I will pack them know"

The woman frowned "How do I know you're a real Mikcloud prove it! Show me papers!" Jetter sighs "Jess hang up and show her, you better have thoughs books" he demanded and hanged up on her.

Jess sighs "Really know must I do everything?" Byakuya sighed "Most likely" Jess closed her eyes has the display case opened by itself, the woman gasped out loudly has the pendant glowed floating to Jess's hands "this pendant, was called the galaxy's eye. Emily was a very powerful seer and gifted in star and galaxy magic, it saddens me of what happen to her"

Byakuya frowned "What happen to her?" Jess was gonna answer but the woman answered for her "she was burnt alive for being a witch in the Salem trail era… her and her whole enter family was murdered… burnt alive"

Jess nodded "Yes she was… her and her 4 children and husband" Jess looked at her "believe know?" the woman nodded "a real witch… my uncle that helps me here never believed in me and my findings… always says its a punch bull… so are you a Mikcloud?" Jess smirked "By blood yes, my last name changed when I married, know then let's get these books home to where they belong a long with the pendant"

Ichigo walked back in the house with Haruto. He sighed in frustrations. "Ichigo?" He looked to see Jenna. "Did you find her?" "No, damn her ability to hide…" Jenna giggled. "She thinks she doesn't have a gift but she has a talent for hiding her spiritual pressure and in that medical field you with your ghost friends in." "They are called Shinigami's Jenna and I guess you mean squad four they are good with healing people and all that stuff. Pretty much the weakest of the bunch." "They aren't. Without them who would heal people when they got hurt. They are basically doctors in that place right?" Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Not the point Jenna. Iris is missing, and we can't even detect her." Haruto yawned. "She's not missing. You just don't know where to look. Take Haruto to the room. I'll go look for her now. I have a pretty good idea where she might be." Ichigo frowned. "That's going to be a no. I don't want to risk you getting hurt somewhere." "I'm not a child Ichigo. I can handle myself now go to the room." Ichigo growled under his breath. "I'm gonna to teach that boy a lesson for hurting her like that." Jenna sighed. "He didn't mean it Ichigo. Now go. Make sure you give Jaiden his bags and DO NOT look in them." Ichigo let out a low sigh. "Fineee. Whatever. You already know I could care less about whatever Jaiden brought anyways." He headed to the room. Jenna shook her head and left out to find Iris.

In Jaiden and Aerith's room, they both laid on the bed snuggling watching a move. Aerith was in her silk pajama set and Jaiden was in his batman boxers and black v-neck shirt. Jaiden after soak in the hot tub he knocked on his mother's door but no answer and the room was locked. He sighed mentally 'I want my books…' feeling something, he see's Aerith's leg drag over his crotch area, rubbing him slightly. His eyes shifted to her, she was smirking.

"Aerith" he breathed softly trying not to moan. She chuckled "Yes Jaiden dear? I'm I doing something wrong?" Jaiden closes his eyes he breaths out slowly "No" Aerith giggled but Jaiden grabbed her leg flipped them to where he was on top over her hovering, Aerith flushed with a smirk.

'I guess this will do before I get my books' he leaned down crushing his lips into her's, her hands trailed to his hair running through it, still soft has always. Aerith moaned into their kiss 'oh my god….' She could feel him getting slightly aroused, she can tell he was holding it in. His free hand trailers up, under her tank top cupping her bare boob. She was wearing no bra, something Jaiden learned when she wears her pajamas, no bra what so ever. her lips moved on their own kissing with his, their lips gently moved together. He hummed into the kiss making Aerith hum with him.

breaking the kiss, he railed down to her neck. He started to kiss her neck making her bite her lip moaning slightly loud, Jaiden pulls up "cast a silence spell" Aerith flushed but nodded, moving her hand up touching the wall "sàmhach" the walls shined slightly. Aerith smiled "Spell casted complete" Jaiden attacked her neck again making her moan loudly "Oh jaiden…!"  
His hand then travels down her stomach and his fingers slightly passed under her shorts and panties. Aerith opened her legs knowing what he would do. His fingers gently went into her panties, he can feel how smooth she was. No hair, smooth to the touch.

His fingers rubbed her clit causing her to moan in their kiss. He slid in his middle and ring finger into her making her pull back from the kiss moaning. He smirked and started to roughly thrust his fingers into her causing her to her put head down in his shoulder moaning loudly. "Jaiden! Not so…!" he retracted his ringers, only with one hook of his finger he pulled down her shorts and panties all at once making her gasp, he wanted no time in thrusting his finger back into her thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Aerith gasped out of a moan pushing her hips back against his fingers slightly.

with his free hand, he pushed up her tank top only to started suck on her right boob making her moan even, she shutter with a moan "Jaiden I'm gonna….."Thrust his fingers hard and deep in her and biting her nipple, her eyes widen closing her legs around his arm moaned deeply cumming on his fingers.

Suddenly the door to the room opened "Jaiden I brought your…"

Jaiden looked to see Ichigo. Down by his feet he saw Haruto about to peep through the door. Ichigo had his bags in his hangs but he quickly dropped them to the floor to stop Haruto from peaking in. Jaiden sighed "Father…" Aerith gasped "Uncle! Don't you ever knock?!"

"For Gosh sake haven't you heard of locking the damn door." Ichigo says turning his head. "I brought your books. Whenever you and Aerith finish your…alone time…I need your help with finding Iris and your mother." Haruto started to struggle against Ichigo. "Me see! Me See!" "You absolutely WON'T see!" Ichigo says closing the door with almost a slam. "Lock your damn door next time!" Ichigo yelled through the door. "If it was Byakuya and not me I wouldn't be able to save you from death." Ichigo says before carrying off an anger Haruto. "Nooo!" Haruto yelled out.

Aerith shivered has Jaiden removed his fingers "I should have locked the door too.." Jaiden sighed and kissed her forehead "I'm gonna go find Iris and mom, you gonna stay or come?"  
Aerith smiled "I would love to come" she stepped over to the bag picking up "so these are the books?" she was about the reach in it was Jaiden took it gently "go clean up, we can get dressed" Aerith blinked but smiled at him "Sure!" she kissed his cheek and skipped to the bathroom closing it slightly.

Jaiden sighs mentally reaching in it taking out he ring box, walking over to his suite case he quickly put it in it, barred it under his clothes while he took out a pair of his capris and light beach hoodie.

Aerith emerge from the bathroom, she walked over to her bag taking out jean shorts, sports bra, white ruched laced trim tank top and her green ombre beach hoodie. Changing quickly putting on her converse "Alright lets go! I can do a tracking spell"

"Don't need it…" He said. Aerith gave him a confused look. "I know where they are…let's go." Grabbing her hand he lead her out the door.

In the woods somewhere, Jenna was sitting down by a tree signing. She looked down at her swollen ankle. With her clumsy self she had tripped over a branch and twisted it. She left her phone in the room and she had no way of contact Ichigo. Her only hope was either Ichigo got that weird vibe he gets when she was in trouble or Jaiden comes find her. She cussed at herself as she rubbed her ankle.

Near the edge of the woods, Jaiden, Aerith, were walking up to were Cody was standing. He was looking at the bracelet he was going to give to Iris. "I'm such an idiot…" Jaiden raised his hand and smack the back of his head. "What the hell Jaiden!" "Move. You're in the way." "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to find mother and Iris since you can't do it. Trash will always be Trash." Cody bit his lip in anger. Aerith held his hand "Jaiden… lets go in the woods know"

They walked into the woods with Cody behind them. Within a few minutes, Jaiden led them to a tall oak tree. Cody with his hearing could hear sniffles. They looked up to Iris on the tallest branch with her head in her knees. Jaiden's eyes narrowed. He looked at Cody. "What did you do?" Cody frowned. "I didn't do anything! We were playing in the water and she got mad at me for some reason and took off!" Jaiden frowned. "I'll be back." Aerith sighs and looked at Cody and shook her head "he's a bad mood, so try not to keep calling you the word 'trash'…?"

He walked up to the tree and with ease he jumped up from branch to branch until he got close to Iris. "What are you doing?" Iris looked at Jaiden with red eyes and puffy cheeks. "Go away…" She says. "I won't. What's going on?" "Leave me alone Jay. I don't want to talk right now." "That's fine but you need to come down. Father is looking for you and Mother has gone missing looking for you." Iris eyes widen. "Mama is missing?"

"Yes, she's here in the woods somewhere." "How do you know?" "I can always tell where you and mother are. Despite when you try to hide yourself, I can still feel you. As for mother…I'm not sure how to explain it but I just know where she is, and I can feel that she's hurt somewhere. So, come down. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but we need to get to mother now." Iris rubs her eyes. "…Brother…I…I told Cody that I liked him, but he didn't respond." Jaiden's eyes went a bit wide. Iris rubbed her chest. "I thought he liked me to, b-but I guess I was wrong. He didn't say anything when I told him, so I ran away and now my chest hurts like crazy. Why does it hurt Jay?"

Jaiden sighs. He was in this situation before, so he knew exactly what was going on. He reached up and pats her head. "It will be okay Iris. For now let's get to mother okay?" Iris sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "O-Okay…" Jaiden grabbed her hand and they jumped back down the tree. They landed with a soft thump. Cody smiled. "Iris! I'm glad your okay!" He ran over to her but she hid behind Jaiden. Jaiden raised his hand and hit Cody hard enough to send him into a tree. Aerith's eyes widen but sighed "Jaiden try not to beat him up to bad please?"

"Don't come near my sister trash…until I get the full story you better kept your distance." Jaiden said in a cold voice. Iris sniffed as Jaiden grabbed her hand. He also grabbed Aerith hand and dragged her alone, leaving Cody laying on the ground floor. Iris kept her eyes to the ground and wiped her eyes every time tears leaked from her eyes. Aerith looked at Jaiden. "What happened?" "Until I learn more…She's going through the same thing I did to you basically…" Jaiden says squeezing her hand. Aerith frowned and looked at a teary eye Iris.

Moments later, the ended up finding Jenna. "Mom!" Iris let go of Jaiden and ran to her. "Oh! Iris dear! That means…" She looked to see Jaiden and Aerith. "Jaiden! You found me haha!" Jaiden dropped down beside her. "Mother, you shouldn't go off on your own like that." Jenna laughed. "I know dear." "Your very clumsy and without father you could get yourself hurt like now." "My, you sound like your father…" Iris looked at Jenna's ankle. "It's okay mama. I can fix it. Just give me a few minutes." Jenna nodded. "Oh! Have you seen Cody?" Iris tensed up and Jaiden flashed a cold look. "I take it you have. Can you bring him here Jay? I need to speak with him and Iris." "I would like to kill him mother." Jenna laughed. "No killing. Bring him here please?" Jaiden closed his eyes but nodded. "Yes mother…"

Aerith chuckled "Remember you can take you anger on some hollows when we get home" that caused Jenna to chuckled "True" Aerith smiled only to freeze up, she grabbed Jaiden's hand making her look at her "Aerith what's wrong?"

"do you sense that…? That dark demonic power…?" she asked trembling, Jaiden frowned and looked around the forest, he can sense it know. Aerith was able to sense it before him meaning it was magical wise. Jaiden frowned he can't tell what it was "Is it a hollow?" Aerith bites her lip "Jaiden it's no hollow it's a demon…."

They see black swirling darkness, they can all sense the evil from this presence. The darkness took a forum "I sense a witch, you dare enter my forest witch?!" the growled out.

Aerith stepped forward making Jaiden frown "Aerith wait…" "Demon Lord Markth, you have a truce with the Mikcloud family. It would not be wise to attack me. Daughter of Jessica Mikcloud, the lightning princess" the demon's eyes widen "a Mikcloud witch?! Mhmm indeed, I did make a truce and swore never to harm a Mikcloud witch. Leave my forest and take your soul reapers and human with you" he disappeared. Aerith breaths softly "that was close…"

Jenna shrugs. She couldn't really scene or feel anything without her necklace. "Wellll, until my ankle is healed, I won't be able to move or whatever so please go find Cody for me Jay so we can quickly settle this. From whatever conversation Aerith had I guessed we aren't welcomed here so go on." Jenna says shooing Jaiden.

Jaiden sighs as he leaves Jenna and the others to go drag Cody back. Iris sighed as she was closed to finish healing Jenna's ankle. "I'm almost done mom." Jenna smiled. "All that practice was really worth it huh." "I guess…" Jenna reached out and rubbed Iris head. "It will be alright dear. Once Cody gets here that is."

Seconds later they could hear Cody yelling. "Your nothing but a rat bastard with no type of feelings what so ever!" "And your nothing but trash who don't know how to shut his mouth." There was a loud crash being heard. Jenna sighed. "I swear that boy…"

Jaiden appeared dragging Cody by his leg. He had a large knot on his forehead from where Jaiden had hit him a second time. He tossed Cody near Jenna. "I have brought him mother." Jenna shook his head. "Oh Jay, please try to take it easy on Cody." Cody sat up and brushed his shirt off. "Cody please watch your mouth ok? I don't want to have to tell your mother. I already deal enough with it from your father." "S-Sorry Auntie." He looked at Iris who was finishing healing Jenna's leg. "I'm finished mom…" Jenna nods and gets up with Jaiden's help. "Alright then. Let's go. Cody you have something to tell Iris don't you?" Cody looked down with a blushed. "I…I do…" Jenna grabbed his wrist and grabbed Iris hand. "Well then! Let's go! I'm actually a little excited right now heehee." She drags them off. Jaiden sighs and grabs Aerith hand. They walk behind her. "Mother…please be careful." "I know, I know sheesh. Such a worrier. It's cute though."

Once they were out of the forest Jenna stopped and pushed Cody and Iris out in front of her. Jaiden and Aerith stood next to her. "Okay Cody, tell her." Jenna says crossing her arms. Cody rubbed his cheek. Iris was looking down at her hands. "W-Well…the thing is…um…I…I like you Iris…" Iris head snapped up. "I've liked you for a really long time and…" He pulled the bracelet out his pocket. "I…wanted to give this to you…" Iris took the bracelet from him. "You got this for me?" "Made it…actually…dad showed me. I just wanted to give to you at the right time." Iris smiled. "Oh Cody! You silly bean! I like you to! That's what I was trying to say earlier!" She pouted. "…but you weren't even listening to me…" Cody grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about that! I wasn't ignoring you! I swear it!" Iris kept her pout but then smiled. She then tackled Cody into a hug. "Okay then I forgive you!" She says laughing.

Jenna chuckled at them. "So cute! Orihime is going to be tickled with joy." She looked back at Jaiden. "This is fine with you yes?" Jaiden sighed with a blank look. "I guess so…I still don't like him…he's trash…" Jenna pinched his cheek. "Stop calling him that. He's not trash now that he is with your sister. Be nice to him." Jaiden shook his head. "Fine…" Jenna ruffled her head. "Why don't you go take Aerith on a walk. I'm sure you have something equally important to tell her. I'll take Cody and Iris back to the rooms." Jaiden looked at her. She smiled at him and then kissed his forehead. "Go luck sweetheart. Not that you will need it.' She whispers before she goes over to Cody and Iris. Aerith looked at him. "Did she say something to you?" Jaiden sighed. "Let's go for a walk…" He tells her.

Aerith smiled walking with Jaiden long side the beach. She had her flip flops off, the moon was shining brightly tonight making Aerith feel the power of the moon. Closing her eyes she breathed in the power of the moon. Looking at Jaiden she smiled then her eyes shifted on the beach side, her eyes widen gasping looking at the water. It was glowing blue, she stopped "Jaiden look!" Jaiden turned his head to the ocean and was surprised but held her hand more "bioluminescent plankton, they surface on top of the ocean at night and float to beaches, giving the beachside and water glowing blue"

Aerith giggled "It's so pretty…" she snuggled to his side, taking a deep breath "Aerith?" Aerith hummed "Yes?"

Jaiden digs in his pocket and took the ring box out. He had stuffed it in his pocket when she was in the bathroom changing. He tightens his grip on it and remember his mothers wishing him good luck. He held the box out for Aerith to see. "I don't really do a lot of romantic things because I believe in just coming out and saying what I want." He looks at her. "I know it's some kind of tradition to be on one's knees, but I want to look right into your eyes on equal footing and say this. With an open heart now." He opens the box to show her the ring. Aerith's eyes widen "Jaiden…?"

"I know I'm hard to bear with…and I don't really express myself a lot. I can be a jerk and can seem uncaring. I can be blunt with my words and they sometimes come off as mean and hurtful…and yet you are still here by my side through it all. I am truly grateful for that." He grabbed her hand. "I mean this with all my heart. I love you and I wish to make you happy. For now, and forever. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Aerith's face flushed the color of her hair, tears going down her cheeks. She smiled brightly "Yes! Oh Yes Jaiden, I will become your wife!"

A rare soft smile came to Jaiden's lips. Jaiden slipped the finger on her finger, leaning into each other they shared a romantic gentle kiss.


End file.
